My Mistake
by nynia
Summary: El rubio mas codiciado de Hogwarts mete la pata de una manera extraordinaria ¿que hará ahora? SLASH HPDM Cap 1415 UP!
1. Default Chapter

**My Mistake**

**Autora:** Nynia

**Clasificación:** R 

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Slash (MPREG), es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; aun no es nada grafico, pero llegará a serlo, si te disgusta este tema pues estas invitad@ a irte por donde entraste 

**N.A.:** Sí sé, sí sé, yo de nuevo metiéndome a empezar otro fic cuando aún no he terminado los otros, pero que se le va a hacer "los malos hábitos nunca mueren"; por lo menos ya terminé "Memorias" y ya les pasé otro de "Un Simple Juego" e "Insane" espero que eso sea suficiente para que me perdonen la falta  XD

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

_Como odiaba el olor a hospital. Aquel insoportable y penetrante olor a desinfectantes y medicinas que se le colaban hasta el cerebro provocándole nauseas y un estado de aturdimiento que no le gustaba para nada; se sentía vulnerable._

_Pero en esta ocasión sabia que era necesario, era la única manera de acabar con aquel dolor agónico que venía sintiendo hacia un para de horas, un par de interminables y malditas horas. _

_Se consoló a si mismo convenciéndose de que pronto acabaría y nunca mas tendría que pasar por algo igual, ni siquiera por algo parecido; es que era terrible sentir aquel dolor y tener al maldito medimago experimentando con tu cuerpo contribuyendo a que este se acrecente._

_Un grito ensordecedor desgarró el aire y supo que era el suyo, se aferró a las sábanas de la camilla con fuerza mientras maldecía internamente a cualquier persona que cruzara por su cabeza en aquellos momentos; alguien tomó su mano con fuerza y se acercó a el susurrándole palabras de consuelo y ánimo que no llegaba distinguir, todo se había vuelto confuso._

_El maldito dolor continuó por unos interminables minutos, se sentía como si se estuviera desgarrando por dentro, no tan doloroso como un cruciatus, pero lo suficiente como para aturdirlo de una manera alarmante; se asió desesperadamente a la mano que sentía entre las suyas, tratando de mitigar con ello un poco de su sufrimientos, mientras sentía como sus mejillas se humedecían por las lagrimas que no había podido reprimir._

_Un nuevo grito, estaba vez ajeno, llenó la estancia llevándose su dolor y permitiéndole esbozar una sonrisa de alivio... y quizás de algo más.... La persona que momentos antes tomaba su mano ahora le acariciaba los cabellos con dulzura mientras el medico volvía a acercarse a el con un pequeño envoltorio en brazos._

_- felicidades, es un hermoso varón... _

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

En lo más profundo de las mazmorras Draco Malfoy despertó gritando desesperadamente, bañado en un sudor frío y temblando sin control.

¡Esto no podía seguir así!!! Ya estaba harto de aquellos sueños con el hospital y los doctores, ya no podía seguir soportándolo, las noches sin dormir 'como Dios mandaba' se habían vuelto innumerables; estaba mas delgado y su rostro generalmente perfecto se veía marcado con dos grandes y (en su opinión) horrorosas ojeras. Por no mencionar que sus compañeros de casa ya comenzaban a dudar seriamente de su cordura dado a aquellos... pequeños episodios con su "cambiante" comportamiento. ¡Si tan sólo supiera a quien echarle la culpa por ello!!!!

Era el peor lío en el que se había metido! Peor aún que cuando su padre lo había descubierto conversando animadamente con un squib fracasado, o cuando se había metido en problemas por tratar de jugar con la mantícora de la colección privada de este mismo,  o cualquier otra tontería que hubiera hecho antes.... no, esto era MUCHO peor. Si alguien llegaba a enterarse sería su fin.

El problema era que no podría pasar por ello sin ayuda, y aún no se sentía lo suficientemente desesperado como para pedírsela a un Slytherin.

- maldita sea... esto me pasa por ser tan jodidamente atractivo.... – murmuró con amargura mientras se tapaba nuevamente tratando de conciliar el sueño, un imposible dadas las noches similares a esta; ya mañana pensaría en que hacer.

Pero a la mañana siguiente lo último que podía hacer Draco era pensar. El joven rubio se había levantado con el peor malestar de su vida, era como si estuviera pagando los estragos de una soberana borrachera que jamás había cometido ¡Estaba harto! ¡Completamente hastiado de esa maldita situación que ya llevaba tres meses fastidiándolo!

Haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol y luciendo su mejor mascara de indiferencia, el Slytherin se levantó y cambió dispuesto a bajar a desayunar, sólo rogaba poder conseguirlo ya que en aquellos instantes sentía como si tuviera un campo de batalla en el estómago.

- Vaya Draco! Te ves fatal! – lo recibió Blaise Zabini al bajar a la sala común – quien se fue de juerga ayer y no avisó, eh...?! – continuó el pelirrojo sonriente

- Cállate Blaise, no estoy de humor para soportarte esta mañana

- Estamos de malas hoy ¿no? Draco, cariño

- porque no te pierdes hoy ¿eh? Pansy, "cariño"  - esta frunció el ceño fastidiada

- no sé que te pasa últimamente, te ves terrible y tu humor es aún peor que tu aspecto – se quejó la chica

El rubio se puso pálido ¿Así que sí se le notaba? ¡Joder! Esto no podía continuar, iba a terminar dañando terriblemente su imagen.... ¿y que pasaría si el daño era irreparable? Necesitaba hacer algo al respecto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. 

Tras lanzarle una mirada de molestia a su rubia compañera de casa, se dirigió con paso firme rumbo al Gran Comedor, o eso fue lo que intentó, ya que ni bien hubo llegado al pasillo del hall cuando le dio el peor mareo de su vida; tanto así que, mandando al cuerno el hecho de ser un Malfoy, tuvo que abrazarse a la primera persona que pasó a su costado para no caer.

- Malfoy!!! Qué carajos crees que estás haciendo?!!!

Draco no tuvo que ni alzar la vista para darse cuenta de quien era el dueño de aquella desagradable voz.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Weasley – espetó con desprecio aún abrazado al pelirrojo; sintiendo como el vértigo empeoraba

- Malfoy... ¿te encuentras bien?

- Y tú qué crees Potter? Que estoy abrazado al pobretón este por puro gusto?

- ¡Pues entonces suéltame maldito hurón!!!! – Ron comenzó a forcejear tratando de quitarse al rubio de encima, fallando miserablemente ya que lo único que conseguía era que este se aferrara aun más a él – qué estás tramando?

- No creo que esté tramando nada Ron, su aspecto no es el de alguien que finge algo...mejor llevémoslo donde Madame Pomfrey

- no necesito ir a ninguna enfermería Granger!

- entonces qué? – la chica sonó fastidiada – planeas quedarte abrazado a Ron todo el día?

Pero el Slytherin ya no pudo contestar, había empezado a sentir como el aire le faltaba y a esas alturas aquello solo podía significar una cosa. Harry y Hermione miraron atónitos como Draco perdía el conocimiento cayendo de lleno al piso y arrastrando a Ron con él.

- ¿Saben? – Habló este ultimo desde el piso – con la pintita de mocoso que tiene nunca pensé que pesara tanto....

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

Nuevamente aquél desagradable olor se sintió a su alrededor, olor a desinfectantes y a medicinas juntos, fragancia que sólo presagiaba que en unos instantes volvería a sentir aquel dolor lacerante que lo haría despertar empapado en sudor en su fría cama de las mazmorras.

Esperó pacientemente a que la segunda fase de su pesadilla diera inicio, pero nunca pasó... Lo único que sintió fue el ruido de unas cortinas al correrse para que luego un rayo de luz fuera a parar directo a su rostro. Abrió los ojos extrañado para encontrase cara a cara con la enfermera de la escuela, Madame Pomfrey, quien en aquellos precisos momentos le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡vaya Malfoy! Sinceramente ya era hora de que se dignara a despertar

Draco la observó desconcertado, era la primera vez que le escuchaba un tono tan frío y amargo a la enfermera, como de reproche,  y fue cuando recordó porque estaba ah

¡Mi dios! Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras palidecía hasta la médula ¿acaso aquella mujer lo sabía?

- Para responder a la pregunta que se debe estar formulando; si, era poco probable que "ESTO" pasara desapercibido por más tiempo

- ¿q-q..qué...hará? – su voz sonó quebrada, dejando relucir el temor que sentía

- ¿Antes de buscar una enfermera para que se encargue de cuidarlo? Pues hace unos segundos que ya puse al tanto de esto al director, y precisamente en estos momentos debe estar por llamar a su padre para que le explique lo mismo que a él

- ¡NO!!!

Madame Pomfrey lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- m-me mataría....él... él no lo tomaría nada bien!

- ESE, Malfoy, no es mi problema; debió de haber pensado en eso antes de tener un "comportamiento" TAN irresponsable. Su padre será informado de todo para que le busque una enfermera que le brinde servicio profesional mientras dure su estado; ¡Dios sabe que yo ya tengo suficiente con cuidar toda una escuela!

El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco; esto era serio, su padre nunca aceptaría su condición. Primero, por que se enteraría de que su único hijo era bisexual; segundo, porque este hecho traería vergüenza sobre el apellido Malfoy; y tercero por que el bebé carecería del lado "paterno" (porque obviamente él era el "materno") lo que lo convertiría en un bastardo, lo cual Lucius Malfoy no aceptaría jamás. No podía arriesgarse.

- ¡Sra. Pomfrey! – Exclamó con resolución mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre el escritorio de la enfermera – escúcheme por favor...

- No se moleste en protestar, tengo el deber de...

- ¡LO MATARÁ!!!

La mujer calló asombrada mientras notaba como el joven frente a ella abrazaba su vientre protectoramente, toda la angustia reflejada en su antes inexpresivo rostro.

- No me permitirá conservarlo... ¡no me permitirá ni siquiera tenerlo! ¡Se que fui irresponsable Madame!!! ¡Se que realmente la cagué esta vez!!! ... y no voy a negar que estoy aterrado... pero no por eso pensé en huir de mis responsabilidades. Quiero tenerlo, quiero que nazca; pero si usted se lo comunica a mi padre el me obligará a abortar...  – resopló con tristeza -  no le conviene que mi heredero acarree tanta vergüenza a la familia... ¡Por favor Madame Pomfrey! ...no le diga...

Para estos momentos la enfermera estaba realmente sorprendida. Conocía bien el carácter del muchacho, por ello estaba segura de lo duro que había sido para él rogarle de aquella manera, exponiéndole sus puntos débiles, mostrando su vulnerabilidad; pero lo que la sorprendió más aún, fueron los motivos que tuvo para rogarle.

Un aborto. Eso era algo que nunca permitiría, pero aun así...

- el embarazo masculino no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera. Necesitará vigilancia constante porque las complicaciones pueden darse en cualquier momento y...

- ¡lo sé! Ya me documenté un poco al respecto... – interrumpió el Slytherin con nerviosismo - ...y pienso seguir haciéndolo, además...

- déjeme continuar, Malfoy

- ...

- bien, como iba diciendo, para no correr riesgos es necesario que una enfermera capacitada se encargue de usted a toda hora; el problema es que es imposible adquirir una sin que su padre se entere, y no puedo permitir que esté sin vigilancia

- Entonces estoy perdido... – susurró Draco bajando la vista en señal de derrota

- aunque hay una segunda opción – agregó la mujer después de pensárselo un poco 

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

- Espero por tu bien, Albus, que mi hijo esté en perfectas condiciones; sino presentaré mi queja formal sobre tu incompetencia al mismo Ministerio

La elegante figura de Lucius Malfoy se deslizaba por los corredores rumbo a la enfermería; junto a él Albus Dumbledore lucía ligeramente preocupado. No por el hecho de la amenaza de Lucius, era sólo... que temía la reacción que tendría este al enterarse de todo.

- Créeme, Lucius,  cuando te digo que él esta bien. Madame Pomfrey se encargará de explicarte todo.

- Pues entonces, sólo espero que no me estés haciendo perder el tiempo -  contestó el rubio con tono hostil

El anciano suspiró con resignación mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería, por la cual el Sr. Malfoy entró sin esperar a ser invitado. Una vez dentro no pudo más que arquear ambas cejas al encontrarse con su hijo en perfecto estado, aunque con una expresión de enojo, sentado sobre una de las camas del lugar.

- padre – saludó este con una leve inclinación de cabeza

- qué sucede aquí? – preguntó con fastidio el adulto sin siquiera responder al saludo.

- Sr. Malfoy, Albus; me alegra que ya hallan llegado 

La voz de la enfermera sus espaldas obligó a ambos hombres a voltear hacia ella para comenzar la charla, sin notar que tras ellos el joven rubio, tras ver la resolución de la mujer, había abandonado su expresión de seriedad para dar lugar a una de angustia mientras agitaba ambos brazos en el aire, asintiendo con vehemencia y una ligera mueca de asco en el rostro.

"Poppy" Pomfrey se sonrió, había ganado la partida.

**~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~**

**Bien! Aquí llego yo con uno mas de mis disparates!!!! Que les pareció? Les gustó de que va la trama? ^^ porque a mí sí, je, je**

**Bien, una pequeña aclaración que quiero hacer; para que mi fic tuviera sentido yo no consideré los MPREG que necesitan de una poción para que funken, sólo digamos, que es un UA donde ciertos magos tienen igual peligro de embarazarse que la brujas XD que horror!**

**Bien, eso es todo, espero sus REVIEWS!!!!**

**Nynia**

**~*Miembro de la Orden Severusiana*~**


	2. cap 2

My Mistake  
  
Autora: Nynia  
  
Clasificación: R  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento  
  
Advertencia: Este fic es Slash (MPREG), es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; aun no es nada grafico, pero llegará a serlo, si te disgusta este tema pues estas invitad a irte por donde entraste  
  
N.A.: Y aquí va otro cap!!!! Vaya aceptación que ha tenido el fic! Como les gusta que el pobre rubio arrogante este sufriendo ¿verdad? Je, je ¡pues a mi también!!!! Ya era hora de que le tocara a él llevar la agónica "carga" por nueve meses!!! XD Y esperen a que empiece a engordar!!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! ¬¬ OK. Ya me callo.  
  
-.--.-  
  
No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto!!! Era el colmo!!! El era un Malfoy!!! Un Malfoy nunca se rebajaba ante nada, ni mucho menos ante nadie!!!! Y allí estaba él; parado frente a una estúpida muchacha que le miraba como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas más!  
  
- Perdón Malfoy?  
  
- no lo hagas mas difícil quieres...  
  
La castaña volvió a mirar al rubio frente a ella, sus ojos fijos en los de él tratando de averiguar que es lo que tramaba. Por qué eso debía de ser ¿cierto? Una trampa; era imposible que aquel Slytherin estuviera hablando enserio.  
  
- Y bien? – continuó este con un tono apremiante  
  
- No entiendo porque deseas hablar conmigo; y sinceramente, si no te explicas, no pienso hacerlo  
  
Draco apretó los dientes.  
  
- precisamente para eso quiero hablarte, Granger; explicarte algo ¿entiendes?  
  
- ¡¿y que tendría que explicarle tu a Mione, Malfoy?!  
  
Draco Malfoy había detenido a la Gryffindor a la salida de la biblioteca, pensando que como siempre se encontraría sola allí, pero en aquellos precisos momentos se maldecía internamente por no haberse detenido a investigar primero.  
  
Con molestia se giró en redondo hasta encarar al pelirrojo que lo había interrumpido  
  
- eso no es de tu incumbencia Weasley!  
  
- pues a mi me parece que siendo Hermione nuestra amiga, y a quien tu le has hecho la vida imposible desde el primer año, este asunto es tan suyo como nuestro – Harry lo miró desafiante a través de sus gafas redondas mientras el rubio entrecerraba los ojos con molestia  
  
- olvídalo Granger - soltó por fin dándose media vuelta con expresión derrotada – no era tan importante  
  
Pero vaya que lo era....  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
- ¿Y bien? – Lucius Malfoy miró interrogante a la mujer que ahora sonreía extrañamente – ¿que es lo que tiene mi hijo?  
  
- Falta de defensas Sr. Malfoy  
  
Ambos hombres la miraron boquiabiertos, incapaces de esconder su asombro, mientras tras ellos Draco rogaba por que alguna fuerza superior protegiera a la mujer por decir semejante mentira frente a Lucius Malfoy. Madame Pomfrey malinterpretando la reacción del hombre rubio se apresuró a explicar.  
  
- no tiene de que preocuparse. Es algo normal en los chicos de su edad y su complexión delicada, no me extrañaría que su hijo estuviera intentando conservar la figura a expensas de no alimentarse adecuadamente. Creí necesario comunicárselo porque el joven Malfoy a llegado al extremo de desmayase en los pasillos por su condición.  
  
La expresión de Lucius cambió de una de incredulidad a una de molestia, miró a su hijo fríamente antes de voltearse a la enfermera  
  
- A mi no me parece que esté enfermo  
  
- eso es porque le he subministrado una poción para que despierte, pero esto no parará hasta que su hijo tome conciencia de que lo que hace no está bien. Los dejaré a solas para que conversen.  
  
Lo que había seguido había sido un grito monumental para Draco por parte de Lucius, este consideraba indígnate que su hijo se estuviera comportando como una muchachita coqueta intentando bajar de peso a expensas de no comer, provocando que de espectáculos públicos, como desmayarse. "Esto es culpa de Narcissa por engreírte demasiado!!!"  
  
El hombre le prohibió rotundamente que volviera a suceder algo así; no tenía tiempo como para atender tonterías semejantes. Luego dio media vuelta y salió dando un portazo de la enfermería.  
  
Draco suspiró. Había sido una buena reprimenda... pero nada comparado con lo que habría sido si Madame Pomfrey hubiera dicho la verdad.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
La enfermera se había jugado por él. No sabía bien como le había echo, pero Albus Dumbledore no le había tocado el tema desde aquella vez; quizás hubiera mentido, quizás hubiera dicho la verdad, no lo sabia, lo único que sabía es que debía de cumplir la única condición que le había impuesto la mujer.  
  
Si no iba a tener atención especializada, por lo menos tendría la mejor atención de todo Hogwarts, debía pedirle ayuda al cerebro más inteligente de toda la escuela, Hermione Granger. La idea le había escandalizado, ser atendido por una sangre sucia ¡confiarle que estaba embarazado!!!! Lo único bueno es que solo sería temporal, después de que pasaran los 5 primeros meses de su embarazo su padre ya no podría hacerle daño al bebé, así que no le quedaría otra opción mas que conseguirle una enfermera decente y Granger sería desechada. Para ello solo faltaban dos meses más.  
  
- Malfoy! – la voz de Potter lo retuvo  
  
Con molestia, el rubio giró nuevamente para encararse con su enemigo jurado; este se encontraba ahora solo y lo observaba con una mezcla de suspicacia y curiosidad. Y es que la verdad Harry encontraba realmente intrigante el que Draco Malfoy intentara tener una conversación civilizada con su amiga, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una jugarreta mas del rubio, pero en aquella ocasión no daba la impresión de ello.  
  
- ¿qué es lo que te traes? – preguntó de forma directa, listo para el contraataque del Slytherin  
  
- ya te lo dije Potter, no es nada que TU debas saber  
  
- ¿y Mione sí?  
  
- es muy diferente – la molestia fue palpable en la voz de Draco  
  
- algo raro te está pasando Malfoy – Harry uso un tono calmado mientras analizaba al rubio con la mirada – no estas actuando como normalmente lo harías, y luces cansado y enfermo...  
  
- ¿preocupado por mi Potter? – preguntó el rubio con sarcasmo  
  
- ya lo quisieras – el ojiverde frunció el ceño antes de cambiar el tema abruptamente - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó hace dios días? ¿Por qué te desmayaste de repente?  
  
El Slytherin sonrió mientras contestaba mordazmente, disfrutando el tratamiento anti-estrés que resultaba ser el mortificar al chico-que-vivió.  
  
- La verdad Potter, si eso no es estar preocupado por mi, no entiendo tu... – calló abruptamente  
  
- No estoy preocupado Malfoy!!! Solo es curiosi-...!!! ¿Malfoy?  
  
Harry se extrañó al notar como el chico frente a él miraba frenéticamente a todos lados mientras tapaba su boca con ambas manos, su rostro generalmente inexpresivo reflejaba una clara mueca de angustia mientras se iba poniendo cada vez más pálido. De pronto sin previo aviso echó a correr por los corredores como alma que llevaba el diablo.  
  
Y como no iba a echar a correr el joven Malfoy, si acababa de darle un ataque repentino de nauseas, demasiado repentino para su gusto, no le había dado ni siquiera tiempo como para despachar al entrometido Gryffindor sino que este se había ganado con toda la escena que se había visto obligado a hacer.  
  
Para suerte del rubio, no tubo que correr demasiado antes de encontrar lo que buscaba; un baño de varones. Sin perder el tiempo se lanzó contra el primer inodoro que encontró mientras su estomago se encargaba de devolver todo lo que había desayunado aquella mañana e inconscientemente unas rebeldes lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Era terrible, cada vez que se veía obligado a vomitar por los malditos síntomas, no podía evitar la angustia y sufrimiento que le causaban; detestaba la sensación de suciedad y semi-asfixia que le provocaba haciéndolo llorar de desesperación como si se tratar de un mocoso de 6 años.  
  
- Por Dios Malfoy!!! Estas bien?!!!  
  
Tan concentrado estaba en su sufrimiento que no se había percatado de que Potter lo había seguido en su carrera, y ahora era testigo de su desgracia. ¡Quería gritarle!!! ¡Quería echarle a patadas de ahí, decirle que le dejara en paz!!! Pero lo único que podía hacer era devolver la comida mientras lloraba de forma patética.  
  
Increíblemente sintió el sonido de la puerta del baño cerrándose y luego una mano que posaba en su espalda amigablemente, comenzando una serie de movimientos circulares en esta como para ayudarlo a sobrellevar la situación.  
  
- Tranquilo... – el suave tono de Potter lo sobresaltó – si pones resistencia será peor...  
  
- fácil para ti decirlo... – consiguió contestar en un tono mas dolido de lo que hubiera esperado antes de que un nuevo acceso de nauseas le obligara a literalmente hundirse en el inodoro denuevo  
  
- Mentí – soltó tras un breve silencio el moreno  
  
El rubio volteó unos instantes para mirar confundido al ojiverde arrodillado tras él.  
  
- si estoy preocupado – continuó este – cualquiera que estuviera igual de demacrado que tú me preocuparía, Malfoy. No se que es lo que te está pasando pero claramente es algo peligroso y ya llevas meses así ¿Estas enfermo?  
  
Draco no pudo evitar reírse ante la ironía de la escena. Harry Potter preocupado, y mas aun, consolando a Draco Malfoy. Sin voltear a ver al ojiverde soltó un carcajada llena de sarcasmo que poco a poco, sin que el lo quisiera, se fue convirtiendo en un amargo sollozo. En unos instantes se encontraba recargado contra la pared del baño llorando como una criatura, sin poder contenerse y sin quererlo tampoco.  
  
¡Estaba harto! ¡su vida estaba yendo a la mierda frente a su ojos si poder evitarlo siquiera!!! ¡Y lo peor de todo era que Potter estaba presente!!! ¡y no burlándose!!! ¡CONSOLANDOLO!!!! Si no se sintiera tan mal, sin duda alguna ya se hubiera muerto de un ataque de risa...  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Harry volvió a hacer una tentativa de averiguar que le ocurría al chico  
  
Draco solo siguió sollozando abrazado a sus rodillas. En un movimiento casi maquinal el moreno pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del Slytherin en un intento de confortarlo, nunca estuvo preparado para que este se le echara encima llorando con más fuerzas.  
  
-.--.-  
  
Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que el Slytherin se había calmado y Harry le estaba ayudando a enjuagarse el sudoroso rostro en el lavabo. Draco estaba exhausto, había llorado tanto que le ardían los ojos, y eso sumado a había estado vomitando instantes antes... aun le extrañaba el que no se hubiera dormido en el acto, pero en cambio, ahora se tambaleaba a la hora de caminar y entrecerraba los ojos con frecuencia, aun estando de pie.  
  
- Ten, sécate la cara – Harry le ofreció una toalla al rubio quien la tomó algo adormilado  
  
Por su lado Draco, a parte del sueño que sentía, estaba avergonzado como nunca lo había estado en su vida, no se atrevía siquiera a mirar a Potter a la cara ahora que este había sido testigo de un momento de debilidad suyo. No sabía como reaccionar, ni que decir. Su primera idea había sido decirle que el no le había pedio su ayuda y que no esperara que las cosas cambiaran por ello; pero no podía, realmente le había servido el apoyo brindado, estaba seguro que aun seguiría llorando con pesar si el Gryffindor no lo hubiera seguido ¿que hacer ahora? No tenía idea  
  
- ¿te encuentras mejor?  
  
- si – contestó en un susurro apenas audible mientras recogía su mochila que había lanzado a un rincón al entrar  
  
- que es lo que te pasa? – volvió a preguntar el moreno  
  
Draco lo miró por unos instantes sopesando la probabilidad de contárselo al chico frente a él, después de todo ya había visto lo peor y le serviría la ayuda de alguien mas a parte de la de Granger, sobre todo si era una ayuda masculina. No, imposible. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para apartar aquellas ideas de su cerebro, maldiciéndose luego internamente porque ello le había acarreado un nuevo mareo; Potter era Potter, no debía confiar en él.  
  
- olvídalo Potter – contestó por fin – son cosas mías, puedo apañármelas solo  
  
Harry frunció el entrecejo  
  
- ¿así como hoy?  
  
- que lo olvides Potter... - Draco comenzaba a enfadarse  
  
- Pues no pienso olvidarlo!!!  
  
-¡¿Y qué quieres que te diga?!!! – Estalló por fin el rubio - ¡¿Quieres acaso que te cuente todos mis problemas como si fuéramos grandes amigos???!!! ¡¿Quieres que confíe en ti, siendo un Slytherin y tú un Gryffindor??!!! ¡Olvídalo Potter!!! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con esto como para soportar tu lastima, o en todo caso, tu repulsión!!!  
  
Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol Harry refrenó sus ganas de continuar con los gritos, para en cambio, preguntar mas calmado.  
  
- ¿Es sobre esto de lo que tienes que hablarle a Hermione? ¿Necesitas que ella te consiga información sobre lo que te pasa?  
  
- Joder!!! Porque los Gryffindors son tan entrometidos?  
  
- Tomaré tu fastidio como un si – Harry tomó sus cosas y se paró frente al rubio – mañana en la biblioteca a las 5:00, le diré a Mione que vaya – dicho esto salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras el.  
  
-.--.-  
  
Hi! Hi! Hi! Como andamos?! Espero que bien. Al fin terminé otro capitulo, que no es la gran cosa, pero por lo menos la relación Harry/Draco empieza a cocinarse XD  
  
Bien! Por otro lado, para que no me toquen nunca el tema del largo de los capitulo, voy a avisar desde ya mismo que van a ser cortos; este fic salió de la nada y prácticamente la historia se esta escribiendo sola, así que no pienso hacer los capítulos muy largos a riesgo de quedarme sin ideas  
  
Una vez aclarado ese punto, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Si no los contesto uno por uno es por falta de tiempo, no porque no quiera; y también quiero disculparme por las faltas ortográficas que puedan encontrar, es que este cap no esta beteado por el mismo motivo que por el que no contesté los reviews XD  
  
El problema es que desde ahora voy a prepararme para ingresar a la universidad y no voy a poder escribir muy seguido; por eso quizás algunas cosas la suba así, como salgan, y otras si se las mande a mi beta querida para que las revise, todo dependerá de si cuente con tiempo o no  
  
Nynia  
  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana 


	3. cap 3

**My Mistake  
**  
**Autora:** Nynia  
  
**Clasificación:** R  
  
**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento  
  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es Slash (MPREG), es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; aun no es nada grafico, pero llegará a serlo, si te disgusta este tema pues estas invitad a irte por donde entraste  
  
**N.A.:** ¡Listo!!! ¡Para deleite de ustedes terminé otro cap más! ¡UFF...!!!! Vaya que me dio lío el condenado; je, je Pero en fin! Solo quería agradecerles por la cordialidad que están mostrando para mi pequeño....mh... "experimento" de poner en bola al príncipe de Slytherin ° tenía un terror de publicar esto y de que a nadie le gustara......ay... que terrible, pero no es el caso ¿cierto? Por lo menos aun no he recibido ninguna queja al respecto XD  
  
Este cap va dedicado a mi amigocha Di-chan! que por obra, gracia y milagro de algún santo, dios en general o ser superior de cualquier clase se ha leído TODOS mis fics!!!!! ¬¬ claro que con previa a amenaza, reclamo, grito y todo... ¡pero en fin! Los leyó ¿no? XD  
  
También quiero dedicárselo a mi beta Kata-chan ...snif.... sorry mujer!!! No te pasé este cap porque de verdad, lo publicaba ahora o no lo publicaba NUNCA.  
  
**NOTA:** IMPORTANTE!!! Quiero avisarles desde ahora, que oficialmente el domingo me estoy mudando de provincia, YO SOLA (dejo a mi familia atrás XD), por lo cual me va a ser prácticamente imposible publicar con la frecuencia que llevaba (ni que fuera muy buena, pero ahora va a ser peor); el problema es que ahí no voy a tener PC en casa por lo que va a ser muy difícil que transcriba los capítulos cuando yo quiera... y hasta que me compre una PC propia va a pasar un buen tiempo.... uu Solo pido comprensión!!!! Es por eso que voy a publicar este cap y el segundo de SOS ahora, sin betearlos, por si luego no se me da la oportunidad de hacerlo... Gomen!  
  
-.--.-  
  
Sábado. Sábado. Sábado. Draco hizo una nota mental parea recordarse que odiaba aquel día... ¿Y como no hacerlo? Si apenas faltaban 25 minutos para la hora que Potter le había dado y él ya estaba como una muchachita histérica caminando en círculos por su habitación y dándose ocasionalmente tirones de cabello.  
  
¡Es que era desquiciante!!!  
  
Derrotado, se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama mientras la puerta de su habitación se abría con cautela dando paso a un preocupado Zabini.  
  
- ¿terminaste de redecorar el cuarto? – preguntó con algo parecido a la timidez el pelirrojo mientras miraba significativamente el lío de túnicas tiradas por todos lados, a la par que los libros y pergaminos de rubio, ambas cosas semidestruidas.  
  
Draco suspiró.  
  
Minutos atrás había tenido otro de sus, ahora, comunes arranques y había terminado literalmente destrozando su habitación, todo por que Vincent le había dicho, a modo de broma, que debía dejar de comer en exceso por que se estaba engordando. El rubio miró con frustración su abdomen (días atrás perfecto) que ahora mostraba un ligero abultamiento, que estaba seguro, empeoraría con los días.  
  
- no le hagas caso al "gorila" Draco – Blaise sonrió con malicia - no estás tan mal...  
  
El Slytherin de ojos tormenta lo miró desafiante  
  
- ¿Cómo que "tan"?  
  
- te estas opacando Draco ¡No me mires así! No lo digo por humillarte, solo quiero que entres en razón y dejes cualquier cosa en la que te hayas metido  
  
- ¿Crees que me estoy drogando, Blaise? – el rubio frunció el ceño con molestia mientras su compañero se encogía de hombros  
  
- ¿Puedes culparme por pensarlo? Tan solo mírate! Una persona en completo domino de si mismo, más aun tu Draco, no sería capaz de hacer esto – el pelirrojo acompaño sus palabras girando en redondo al centro de la habitación – es un completo desastre! Por cualquier cosa saltas, gritas e incluso lloras! Y no me mandes esas miraditas que la mayoría ya se ha dado cuenta de que lo haces!  
  
- ¡No es verdad!!! – gritó sin poder controlarse, arrojándole con todas sus fuerzas lo primero que encontró a la mano; su libro de Aritmancia.  
  
Su compañero de casa esquivó a duras penas el grueso volumen, que de otra forma hubiera ido a parar directo a su cara, para luego fruncir el ceño indignado ante el comportamiento de Draco. Sin poder controlar sus impulsos Slytherins impregnó cada una de sus siguientes palabras con el mayor desprecio que pudo.  
  
- Te admiraba Draco, pero ahora mataría al primero que se atreviera a compararme contigo; lo único que inspiras "gran heredero Malfoy" es lastima, como una sabandija moribunda.  
  
El rubio palideció mientras sentía como un nuevo ataque de llanto comenzaba a purgar por salir, sollozos contenidos que bloqueaban su garganta ¡¿Por qué demonios tenia que estar tan sensible?!!! Volteando el rostro para que su compañero no notara sus ojos enrojecidos, el chico reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que fue capaz para responder con voz fría.  
  
- Lárgate Blaise! Esto no te concierne! Si quisiera tus consejos ya te los habría pedido!!!  
  
-.--.-  
  
Mientras se dirigía con paso lento hacia la biblioteca Hermione se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿por qué había aceptado? Claro, había sido Harry el que se lo había pedido y nunca le negaba nada a él; pero... ¿Por qué Harry le había pedido semejante cosa?  
  
Que le pidiera investigar sobre unas que otras pociones ilegales...bien, que le pidiera ayudarlo en sus deberes...bien, incluso el que le pidiera ayuda para entrenarse para su futuro enfrentamiento con el Dark Lord.... ¿Pero que le pidiera que asistiera a una cita con Malfoy en la biblioteca? Algo debía de saber su amigo para que le hiciera semejante petición, y mas aun....  
  
_"escúchalo Mione, necesito que le prestes toda la atención posible... tenle paciencia ¿si? prométemelo"  
_  
La castaña sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar las palabras dichas por el ojiverde de su mente. Cada vez que había intentado hallarles algún significado su fracaso había sido miserable, consiguiendo como único resultado un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una angustia que no la dejaba por horas; estando a escasos metros de la biblioteca, ya no tenía caso atormentarse nuevamente con ello.  
  
Con un suspiro de resignación empujó la gran puerta de madera y se adentró en su estancia predilecta de todo Hogwarts; con un leve asentimiento de cabeza pasó frente a Madame Pince para ubicarse en una de las mesas mas alejadas del lugar, una que estaba prácticamente oculta de la vista de todos.  
  
_"No es que alguien fuera a encontrarnos"_ pensó con molestia al recordar que prácticamente era la única alma en toda la escuela que disfrutaba de los fines de semana en la biblioteca.  
  
Tratando de calmar sus ánimos para no recibir a Malfoy con un grito paranoico o un librazo en el rostro, la Gryffindor se enfrascó en su ensayo de Runas para dejar pasar el tiempo. No tubo que esperar mucho cuando el ruido de los goznes de la puerta girando la trajo de vuelta al mundo real. No era necesario levantar la vista para saber quien era el que osaba pisar "terreno maldito" un sábado, pero en un movimiento casi mecánico la chica se encontró observando la elegante figura del Slytherin avanzar hacia ella.  
  
Frunció el ceño.  
  
Aunque en aquella ocasión la "elegante figura" carecía completamente de elegancia. El rubio Slytherin caminaba hacia ella con un andar desgarbado, completamente opuesto a su petulancia usual, y mas aun, lucía cansado y ojeroso, como si no hubiera dormido bien o (si Hermione no hubiera pensado que era completamente imposible) hubiera estado llorando. Con un asentimiento de cabeza saludó a la chica para luego sentarse junto a ella y ocultar su rostro entre sus manos, clara muestra de que el chico estaba pasando por momentos muy angustiosos o desagradables.  
  
- ¿Y bien? – se atrevió a preguntar la muchacha luego de un incomodo silencio  
  
La voz del rubio sonó cansada mientras contestaba con una interrogante aun mas extraña.  
  
- ¿Los Gryffindors son realmente leales?  
  
- ¿Perdón?! – Hermione parpadeó confundida  
  
- ¿Realmente son capaces de guardar un secreto? – Continuó el rubio regalándole a la castaña una mirada inexpresiva - ¿ERES capaz de guardar un secreto?  
  
La inicial confusión de Hermione cambio por una clara mueca indignada ante la sola mención de que ella, entre todo el alumnado, fuera capaz de hacer algo tan infantil y poco correcto como andar divulgando un secreto por toda la escuela, cosa, que claramente era trabajo de Lavender y Parvati. Draco entendiendo el gesto prosiguió.  
  
- Bien, no me esperaba menos de ti Granger.  
  
- ¿Podrías ir al grano Malfoy?  
  
- es complicado... – el Slytherin retomó su expresión de desolación – aun no termino de entender como me he metido en esto.... es... simple y llanamente terrible...; pero ya no hay vuelta atrás – su voz detonó resolución – por eso necesito tu ayuda  
  
La joven Gryffindor lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco, frunciendo un poco el ceño y dándole a su voz un ligero tono exasperado se enfrentó al rubio  
  
- ¡por Merlín Malfoy! ¡Se mas claro quieres! ¡No me has dicho absolutamente nada!  
  
- A eso voy maldición!!! Déjame terminar!!! – estalló el chico frente a ella, golpeando la mesa con sus puños, logrando un fuerte _"SSSSHHHHHHHHH.................."_ de la bibliotecaria.  
  
Hemione bufó indignada haciendo ademán de levantarse.  
  
- No! Granger, espera, pronto entenderás todo, enserio.  
  
La desesperación en la voz de su compañero y la promesa echa a Harry antes de ir fue lo único que retuvo a la joven en su asiento. Claramente desconforme con la actitud del rubio, y molesta por tener que quedarse contra su voluntad. Tamborileando en la mesa con los dedos fijó una vez más su mirada en el chico buscando respuestas.  
  
Draco inspiró profundamente tratando de darse en valor; no sabía por donde empezar, no tenía idea de cómo decirle a la chica frente a él de su estado, ni mucho menos como pedirle "de favor" que se encargara de él por unos meses. Era en estos momentos cuando recordaba cuanto odiaba a Madame Pomfrey por ser tan manipuladora.  
  
- Bueno – empezó nuevamente – primero lo primero,...supongo... que tendré que empezar... explicándote que soy... umh... bisexual.  
  
La mandíbula de Hermione se safo por completo cayendo pesadamente unos cuatro centímetros más de lo que debería, o sería considerado normal.  
  
- Quita esa expresión Granger que aun falta lo peor  
  
- ¡¿Peor?!  
  
Un sonido tras ellos alertó a ambos chicos, logrando que Draco pegara un salto y se girara inmediatamente apuntando con su varita al maldito entrometido que se había osado a espiar su conversación. Al otro lado del pasillo Crookshanks lo miró indignado antes de alzar la cola y volver a saltar sobre un librero para continuar su paseo matutino. Exhalando un gran suspiro guardó su varita y volvió su atención a la Gryffindor quien lo miraba nerviosa.  
  
_"Esto me tiene paranoico"_  
  
- bien ¿Por qué te digo esto? – prosiguió - Porque digamos que uno de mis "encuentros"... tuvo una consecuencia poco esperada.  
  
- ¿encuentro? ¿Consecuencia?... – un breve silencio para meditar las palabras y... – OH!  
  
El rostro de Hermione se sonrojó por completo mientras lanzaba ligeras miradas hacia el estomago del rubio; este sonrió satisfecho, era de esperarse que la castaña no necesitaría mas información que esa para atar cabos por si misma, lo que resulto un alivio ya que Draco se sentía realmente incomodo hablando al respecto.  
  
- ¿Supongo que ya comprendiste? – Asentimiento – Por eso me desmayé el otro día, por eso luzco cansado y demacrado... y por eso necesito tu ayuda; no me mires así Granger, no fue mi idea, Madame Pomfrey me lo está exigiendo.  
  
- ¿Y que espera ella que yo haga? – el terror, la curiosidad y la duda se mezclaban en el tono de la joven.  
  
- encargarte de mi, creo. ¿Sabes sobre esto?  
  
Hermione lució algo incomoda antes de contestar  
  
- solo lo poco que leí al respecto, bueno en realidad....bastante – una ceja se arqueó elegantemente – es que lo encontré, tu sabes...fascinante.  
  
Draco decidió ignorar el hecho de que al parecer la Gryffindor lo iba tomar como un conejillo de indias y continuó en un tono calmado.  
  
- Necesito que alguien que sepa sobre esto se encargue de mi mientras dure mi estado, es algo prioritario, no puedo llevar a termino esta...situación, si es que no tengo los cuidados correspondientes. La enfermera está demasiado ocupada cuidando a todos lo estudiantes de Hogwarts como para dedicarse exclusivamente a mi, así que...  
  
- ¿Y tu padre? ¿No puede conseguirte a alguien cualificado?  
  
El Slytherin la miró molesto por la interrupción pero decidió responder, después de todo era una pregunta sensata.  
  
- Mi padre no lo sabe  
  
- Pero... esto es algo que no podrás..., "ocultar", por mucho tiempo Malfoy  
  
"Siempre Granger con sus comentarios plagados de lógica" pensó con molestia el joven Malfoy al darse cuenta de que tendría que contarle todo a la chica frente a él; cosa que, desde luego, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.  
  
Con un nuevo suspiro, pasó una mano por sus cabellos en un gesto ausente mientras meditaba sus palabras.  
  
- digamos... que necesito que mi padre no se entere de esto hasta que el bebé esté lo suficientemente desarrollado como para que no se atreva a deshacerse de él.  
  
Hermione lo miró horrorizada. ¿Seria capaz Lucius Malfoy de semejante barbaridad como asesinar a su sangre, a su propio nieto, antes de que nazca? Eso era algo que la chica no se esperaba de nadie, como mujer le resultaba despreciable e incomprensible; además los Malfoy eran unas de las familias mas tradicionales del mundo mágico, para ellos su sangre valía mas que la de todos los Weasley juntos, y Lucius Malfoy, mortífago o no, era miembro de esta prestigiosa familia ¿Cómo se atrevería el padre de Draco a hacer semejante cosa?  
  
Un nuevo ruido puso los sentidos de los dos jóvenes en alerta. Esta vez Madame Pince los miraba con suspicacia desde unos de los estantes mas cercanos a su mesa mientras acomodaba unos cuantos libros que aparentemente se le acaban de caer. ¿La mujer los estaba espiando? No, lo más seguro era que ellos estuvieran hablando demasiado fuerte. Ante este echo Hermione se acercó mas al Slytherin mientras le preguntaba en un susurro.  
  
- ¿Por qué tu padre intentaría un acto semejante como acabar con tu futuro heredero?  
  
- Porque a mi padre no le conviene que mi futuro heredero sea, además de un hijo ilegítimo concebido por su propio hijo bisexual, un completo bastardo.  
  
Ahora si que la castaña tubo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no ahogarse de la impresión.  
  
- ¡Por Merlín Malfoy!!! ¡¿Con cuantos te has acostado para que no sepas de quien es?!!!  
  
- ¿Quién lleva la cuenta? – contestó el rubio con descaro y ante una nueva cara de horror de su acompañante agregó – Por favor Granger! Solo era un adolescente común y saludable disfrutando de su sexualidad!  
  
- No te olvides de agregar libertinaje.  
  
- los Gryffindors son tan "virginales"!  
  
La joven lo miró con molestia ante el último comentario, definitivamente los Slytherin le agradaban cada día menos; aun así, admitió, tenía que comprender que Malfoy tenía un buen punto. Olvidándose por un momento del rubio, que claramente espera un comentario hostil como respuesta al suyo, se centró en rebuscar en su mochila hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, sin mucho cuidado sacó un pergamino nuevo y rasgó una de sus partes hasta tener un trozo del tamaño de una pequeña tarjeta en sus manos.  
  
- ¿Qué haces Granger?  
  
- te voy a dar el nombre del mejor libro sobre embarazo masculino que hay, no es exclusivo del tema, pero es el más detallado – contestó mientras garabateaba rápidamente unas cuantas palabras – léelo y trata de asimilar la mayor cantidad posible de datos, por mi parte me encargaré de la dieta que vas a necesitar y los encantamientos que me permitirán ver como se desarrolla tu estado  
  
Draco leyó sin muchos ánimos el trocito de pergamino que la muchacha le tendía para luego fruncir el ceño con molestia.  
  
**--Fenómenos de la Magia Moderna--**  
  
- Genial! Ahora me siento "alagado"  
  
- no te quejes, los casos como el tuyo son muy extraños  
  
- No me lo recuerdes ¿quieres? – replicó el Slytherin en un susurro apagado  
  
Hermione tubo que admitir que la cansada voz del rubio había logrado conmoverla esta vez; ahora que sabia por lo que estaba pasando el chico comprendía el porque de sus dudas y miedos. Bien, le demostraría a Draco Malfoy lo maternal, sobre protectora y obsesiva que podía llegar a ser una mujer cuando un caso así se le presentaba, ella se encargaría de todo de la mejor forma posible, la vida de una criatura inocente estaba de por medio.  
  
En un gesto comprensivo la castaña tomó una de las pálidas manos y la aferró con fuerza, para su sorpresa sin ser rechazada, y aquello le infundió ánimos, ya quería que Malfoy supiera que Madame Pomfrey no se había equivocado en elegirla a ella. Estaba segura de que lograría sacar aquella situación adelante; y la mejor manera de empezar era haciendo que el joven frente a ella se sintiera, si bien no a gusto, por lo menos algo cómodo con su presencia.  
  
- ya pensaste en algún nombre? – preguntó sonriendo, tratando de animar al Slytherin  
  
Este le devolvió una leve sonrisa antes de que un nuevo ruido lo hiciera parase de golpe y caminar decidido hacia el pasillo, entre los estantes de libros, donde la bibliotecaria había estado instantes atrás.  
  
- Ya fue suficiente!!!! – gritó con furia mientras estiraba los brazos como tratando de palpar el aire, o alguna pared invisible – quien está ahí???!!!  
  
Tan concentrado estaba en encontrar al espía invisible que trastabilló con un libro tirado en el suelo yéndose de lleno contra uno de los libreros, o eso fue lo que creyó por que un cuerpo blando retuvo su caída. Extraño...frunciendo el ceño alzó la vista ante lo cual su rostro se ensombreció.  
  
Ahí, frente a él, flotando en aire, un par de ojos verdes lo observaban con pánico mientras una ira sin límites iba creciendo en él.  
  
- POTTER!!!!  
  
-.--.-  
  
**Y????? que les pareció???? Deben agradecer que les regalé un cap bastante largo esta vez ¿no? Je, je Pobre Draco, ahora Harry también lo sabe ¿Qué irá a hacer el rubio con él? Mh... yo creo que asesinarlo va a ser una buena opción...nn  
  
Bien, antes que nada, me gustaría mucho agradecerles por la gran acogida que le han dado al fic!!! 15 reviews!!!!! Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado!!!!! Y todo gracias a ustedes, aunque espero que con el tiempo lleguen a ser mas je, je. Es por eso que esta vez no pude resistirme a contestarlos uno por uno:  
  
Fernay  
**  
¿Yo? ¿Mala? ¿Pero de que estas hablando? Si yo soy la criatura mas buena sobre la faz de la tierra, puro amor y dulzura. ¬¬ OK! ni yo misma me la trago je, je pero aun así me agrada que te gustara el cap Oh! y lamento no haber estado conectada últimamente uu enserio los estudios para postular a la Universidad me están matando; y lo peor es que creo que voy a tener que abandonar los fics y los dibujos por un tiempo (de ahí te explico) ¡Cuidate!  
  
**GaBo0**  
  
Ja, ja Vaya un nombre nuevo! Y de alguien muy entusiasta por cierto! nn Yo feliz de que a ti gustarte XD Con lo del vomito te entiendo, para mi también es terrible cuando pasa....(¬¬ sobre todo por la resaca) y supongo que para el pobre Draco también debe de serlo, a parte de sumamente humillante. ¿El padre del bebé? Creo que para estas alturas ya debes de tener en claro el concepto, y se que muchas van a odiarme por ello...nnU Espero verte por aca seguido!!!!! Y no te preocupes, NUNCA un Draco/Hermione  
  
**Cerdo volador**  
  
Gracias! oU  
  
**Maggie**  
  
Otra que se atreve a llamar malvada a un ser angelical como yo!!!! Vas a ver! Te vas a quemar en los infiernos por siempre jamás! ¬¬ je, je Que bueno verte por estos lares denuevo mujer! Pondré todo mi esfuerzo para poder actualizar mas seguido que antes (eso si era un suplicio ¿recuerdas?)  
  
**Uialwen**  
  
Jo, jo, mi fic le alegró la vida a alguien! (Nynia saltando como estúpida) Aishhh.........!!!!!! Eres la lectora mas comprensiva que he tenido hasta el momento!!!!! TTTT Es cierto! lo que daría por escribir todos los días a toda hora.... ; pero primero lo primero,.... y como primero esta el aprecio por mi vida, mejor estudio para que madre no me asesine Aun así, creo que mis actualizaciones se van a tardar un poco de ahora en adelante, por que me mudo uu y desgraciadamente yo SOLA (por lo de la universidad), y como mi PC era compartida y tengo dos hermanos....ellos ganan por mayoría. ¡Esto si que es terrible!!!! Pero ya encontraré la manera de superarlo! nn Sigue leyendo!!!!  
  
**Murtilla**  
  
Bueno, pues lo de escuchar la conversación era mas que ovbio que Harry–tengo-una-capa-invisible-Potter no se la iba a perder ¿no? Y Hermione digamos que considera al rubio como su nuevo proyecto extra curricular, además de que le ha atacado el instinto maternal ahora que ve al Slytherin como una pobre criatura confundida e indefensa...nn  
  
**Lao-chan**  
  
nn Lamento hacerte esperar, pero este es único ritmo que pueden llevar las actualizaciones; como ya expliqué estoy en plenos estudios para mi examen de ingreso, además de que tengo dos fics mas en proceso de los cuales preocuparme (no me molestaría que los leyeras también). Aun así es bueno saber que te gusta mucho este!!!! Espero lo sigas leyendo, y prometo intentar actualizar mas seguido ¿si?  
  
**Paola**  
  
Como Excelente ni tanto (Nynia abochornada) pero gracias de todos modos, y no tienes de que preocuparte, prometo no abandonar el fic, porque ya le agarré el gusto a mi pequeño experimento XD no puedo para de escribir!!!!!  
  
**Malena**  
  
No te preocupes, yo por mi parte voy a seguir avisándote de las actualizaciones; y tu por tu parte déjame un review cada vez!!! Je, je La pregunta sobre la paternidad ya fue respondida -- ni yo misma lo se.... pero se aceptan sugerencias!!!!  
  
**Rachel**  
  
Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!!! Lo siento linda!!! Pero si alguien se va a cambiar de sexo para reclamar la paternidad del bebe de Draco aca, esa soy yo!!!! ¬¬ No espera.... eso no va a ser posible, Dios tengo que conseguir un padre pronto!!!! nn no tienes alguna sugerencia? Es que se me hace difícil; no quiero que sea predecible así que me la voy a tener que pensar bastante ¡Deséame suerte!!!! Pero eso si, definitivamente no es Harry.  
  
**Zhakdna-yhizet**  
  
Vaya nombrecito!!! ¿De donde lo has sacado que me ha costado mares escribirlo??? XD je, je, Gracias por tu apoyo, espero este nuevo cap te haya gustado también. Besos!  
  
**Di-chan**  
  
Y a que santo debo agradecerle este milagro??????!!!!! No espera....(cara angelical) ahora recuerdo...... ¡FUI YO! ¬¬ Tuviste que esperar a que te amenazara para leer mis fics ¿no? Y ahora me vienes con el cuento de que te gustan..... gran "mejor amiga" resultaste. aun así, gracias por tu review, y sigue leyendo. Si no me dejas otro review en este cap también... (cara de asesina en serie) se donde encontrarte....  
  
**yUkiNo-blu**  
  
Verdad que la idea fue buena? La verdad esa es la impresión que me da, porque nunca he tenido semejante cantidad de reviews para un solo cap hasta ahora nn soy feliz!!! Veamos como le toma ahora Harry el problemita que resultó tener el rubio; para mi que le da un ataque je je  
  
**Gala Snape**  
  
Otra que no se había dejado ver hacía mucho!!!!! (eso, o mi memoria me esta fallando brutalmente) es que con la falta de tiempo, muy rara ocasión puedo sentarme a ver mis preciados reviews con calma... je, je, pues sobre lo de la segunda paternidad del crio en cuestión, se aceptan sugerencias nn asi será mas fácil MUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA....!!!!! ¬¬ tengo que guardar cerebro para mis estudios, no se quejen....  
  
**Mickaelle**  
  
uu lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a repetir, por mi encantadísima de poder actualizar cada día o por lo menos dos veces a la semana; pero NO puedo, tengo que estudiar y dos fics mas los cuales escribir. No es que empiece algo y lo deje a medias, o simplemente no le tome el interés necesario; es que prácticamente escribo esto en las noches, y no todas tengo el tiempo necesario para hacerlo, además también me dedico a dibujar (sorry a quienes les deba dibujos enserio estoy atareadísima!!!!) y eso también me quita mucho tiempo.... Pero el que mi fic te haya dado la idea para uno tuyo compensa todo mi sufrimiento! nn esperaré con ansias ese fic ya que también me encanta leer lo que otras personas escriben!!!! ¿Puedes creer que paso más tiempo leyendo fics que libros????? XD Cuídate!!!!!  
  
**Bien!!! Nos estamos viendo!!! Ya saben! S.O.S. y Sangre Real también los escribo yo!!!!! Que esperan para poner sus reviews por allá????? nn Sobre todo en SOS que acabo de actualizar (ambos son Harry/Severus porsiaca)  
  
Y bueno, dejaré abierta una pequeña votación "¿QUIEN ES EL OTRO PADRE DEL BEBE DE DRACO??????" Se aceptan toda clase de sugerencias!!!!!!!! Para la persona que proponga primero la alternativa ganadora le daré la oportunidad de decirme 'que quiere que haga yo con el padre en cuestión' ¡Mentes pervertidas...a trabajar!!!!!  
  
Besitos  
  
Nynia  
  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana **


	4. cap 4

****

My Mistake

****

Autora: Nynia

****

Clasificación: R

****

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento

****

Advertencia: Este fic es Slash (MPREG), es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; aun no es nada grafico, pero llegará a serlo, si te disgusta este tema pues estas invitad a irte por donde entraste

****

N.A.: Vaya que ahora si me dio lío la cosa! No se imaginan todo lo que sufro para poder escribir en las condiciones que me encuentro, y no me extraña que dentro de poco sea peor porque el 5 de julio mis clases dan inicio y ahí si que no voy a poder parar ni para respirar PUAJ! ¿mencioné que odio estudiar?

Pero bueno! Me esforcé por ustedes y al fin puedo regalarles el siguiente cap de **My Mistake**, que me extraña que les guste tanto je je Eso si, voy a pedirles disculpas con respecto a **Sangre Real **(para quienes lo lean) porque al ser un fic de capítulos largos se me hace MUCHO mas difícil continuarlo; no, no lo voy a abandonar...solo.... va a tardar un poco mas -- esta bien, quizás mucho mas ¡pero aun así lo voy a seguir!

Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a Ne-kun que aunque no le guste el MPREG se lee el mío!!!! Gracias linda!!! Y te deseo mucha suerte en tu traslado!!!! Y también a Fernay aunque para ella sea un..... "MANIFIESTATE!!!" XD

Y ahora, lo que mas me gusta!!!! Responder su lindos reviews!!!

Grenouille

No te preocupes que no pienso dejar este fic ni nunguno de los que escribo nn es que solo asi me entrtengo; y si, creo que al principio estaba uin poco confuso y es que fue una idea que me vino de la nada asi que no tube tiempo de pulirla muy bien n sigue leyendo!!!

****

Cherry Lestrange

Nah!!!! Pero como lo va a colgar???? Luego con quien se entretiene (mentes pervertidas, están en lo correcto) Seamus el padre? mh... bueno! Por lo menos no sería tan predecible como Blaise, pero la verdad, con como van las cosas creio que lo voy a dejar sin segundo padre al crio (que era mi idea original) ¡y es que todo el mundo quiere que sea Harry! Cuando NO PUEDE ser él!!! Que voy a hacer???? ;;

****

S-chan

Pero desde luego!!!! Si estamos hablando del señor tengo-una-capa-invisible-y-se-como-usarla!!!! Ese chico no puede quedarse sin saber algo! (suspiro) aunque en este caso, no creo que Draco se queje mas adelante XD Y no, no creo que Sev-chan sea una buena idea.... no par este fic por lo menos.

****

Clood

Disfrutable ¿verdad? Eso fue lo que me dio la idea ¡siempre era Harry!!! Asi que ya era el turno del rubio, y no quedó tan mal JUAS!  
  
NO, NO hay padre definido, en realidad la idea original era que no hubiera padre, pero tantas personas comenzaron a preguntar así que dije "bueno, les daremos el gusto" claro que la primera condición era NOHARRY -- pero nadie me hace caso!!! Así que si tienes alguna otra idea será muy bien recibida!  
  
**lao-chan**

Je je, pues gracias! En la mudanza me fue muy bien y me encanta el lugar donde vivo ahora, aquí cumplo tu petición regalandote otro capi más! Espero que te guste!!

hyya tsukino

Bueno, te entiendo completamente porque estoy muy bien enterada de lo que es un hermafrodita, y no, Draco no es uno. Como claramente explique en la nota final del primer cap, estoy trabajando con un UA en el cual los magos (gracias a su magia) pueden quedar embarazados al igual que una mujer; raro, lo se, pero es que este fic no era para que sea completamente lógico, si no simplemente una comedia (o eso intento) Así que lo único que tenia que hacer draco-chan para quedar preñado era meterse a hacer "cosillas" cuando su "magia" estaba predispuesta

Espero haber despejado tu duda, y no haber entreverado demasiado la explicación; sigue leyendo!!!! Y te prometo que voy a hacer sufrir mucho mas al dragoncito je je XD

****

morgana

Buen nick!!! Gustarme! Gustarme! Je je Me alegra que te encante mi fic, y prometo seguir actualizando tan pronto como pueda. Por lo del padre volveré a repetir que no puede ser Harry ,así que no insistir ¡vamos! Ni que fuera el único chico en la tierra! ;; no me hagan sufrir mas!

****

Mint-sak-angel

Es que no puede ser Harry porque tendría que cambiar todo el fic!!!! (Nany llorando con desesperación) Lo hacen a propósito verdad?? TODAS se han puesto de acuerdo!!!! Lo siento pero mi decisión es firme NADA de Harry, lo siento. Aun así puedes seguir dando tus candidatos...mh....tengo una idea! Si gustan pueden inventarse un personaje (así se los pongo mas fácil) y el mejor personaje (tiene que ser bien descrito, de que casa, personalidad e incluso un poco de historia) será el padre ¡porque sino me van a seguir dando lata con Harry hasta originarme una alergia!!! XD

Aunque lo de mirar a toda la escuela con sospecha es una gran idea! Puedo tomarla?

****

verotto

No te preocupes! Tienes mi perdón siempre y cuando me sigas dejando reviews si? Espero que este cap también te guste y que sobrevivas hasta la siguiente actualización! Besitos!

paola

Paola!!!! Que gusto me da ver nombre por estos lares!!! No te preocupes niña, no va a ser sevy PERO tampoco va a ser Harry te aconsejo leer la nota al final del capa para que me vuelvas a dejar una opinión si? Y sorry por el largo de este cap pero estaban advertidas!!! :D

****

laia

Pues ahora léete la nota al final del cap y dime como era ese alumno de su misma casa, mayor y divino!!!! Yo quiero saber!!!!! Y felicidades, hasta la fecha eres la primera en deducir que podría haber sido alguien de un curso superior -- porque tendría que ser necesariamente del mismo!!! Sigue leyendo y gracias!!!

****

zhakdna-yhizet

Pues realmente Harry es un metete, pero bueh! Haya él, yo tampoco soy muy santita que digamos XD ni creo que nadie lo sea en su totalidad. Así que sacaste tu nick con letras al azar??? Muy bien echo!!! Una vez me acostumbré comenzó a gustarme, y ahora me fascina!!! Es muy original felicidades!

****

Ne-kun

Que bueno!!!! De verdad si no te gustan los MPREG entonces tengo todo un logro al haberte metido al mío!!!! (Nynia da saltitos)

Cierto! El nombre del niño!...mh... voy a tener que pensarla mucho nn° no me había acordado de ese detalle je je Gracias por tus ánimos y espero que tu traslado vaya tan bien como el mío!!! Mucha suerte! Y sigue leyendo siiiii???????

****

Snuffle's Girl

Con respecto al padre (suspiro) no... no puede ser el cuatro-ojos, no en esta oportunidad por lo menos. Aun así, espero que no te desilusiones y sigas leyendo el fic que con tanto esmero (voz de mi conciencia: FALSA!!!) escribo para ustedes!!!! nn   
  
**Maggie**

Ja ja ja entonces por favor envía fotos!!! Vale? Espero que este también sea de tu agrado! Besos!!

****

malena

claro que no es por mala!!! Es por sadismo... JUAS! Es que el rubio se ve tan apetecible sufriendo (suspiro) por eso lo voy a hacer sufrir aun mas!!! Y es un trato eh! Yo escribo, tu lees y review!!! Si no entro en huelga XD Kisses!!

****

Gala Snape

Gracias! Y espero que la iluminación te llegue pronto (Nynia echándole piedrecitas al cielo para que haya arriba se apresuren) (que hereje que soy XD) Ojalá y este cap también cumpla tus expectativas!!!

****

TERRY MAXWELL

Thanks!!!! Y verdad que pobre draco-chan, pero es cierto que casi siempre es san Potter a quien lo dejan en bola, asi que como que me cansé un poco je je Blase...mh... voy a pensarlo, pero serviría de mucho que me dieras un buen motivo, a lo mejor ganas y te dejo hacer lo que quieras con el padre (tu pones el rol en el fic) o sino, leete la nota final para que tambien te hagas una ideilla

Fallen Fan

Genial! Entonces ya tengo reviews asegurados!!! Mira que te voy a tomar la palabra eh!!! Así que ahora también espero TU review!!! XD Gracias por leer!!!!

Murtilla

Nooooooooooooo..........!!!!!!!!! tu también???!!!! ;; Mira que esto ya es obsesivo...¿no será un virus? No puede ser Harry mujer!!! Me encantaría, lo acepto, pero no puedo hacerlo así ...snif.... Lo siento!!! Y verdad que es linda Mione al ayudarlo, aunque veamos que opinas después de leer XD

****

BlazeVein

HOLAS!!! Gusto saber de ti!!! Si, si, admito que ahora soy yo la desaparecida....mala de mi!!! Pero no puedo hacer mucho al respecto; espero que este cap también te guste y me dejes otro review si????? Mira que soy buena (haciendo ojitos)

****

Rachel

Ja ja ja ja Te imaginas que el crío nazca y le pongan a Draco en brazos a un bebe pelirrojo????!!!! Le da un infarto al pobre!!!! ja ja ja ja ja tu lo quieres matar verdad? Confiesa!!!! Y Neville!!! Dios!!!! Que tan ebrio crees que el rubio pudo haber estado???!!! Y quien le mando el imperius al Gryffindor???? Porque sinceramente no me imagino a Neville como el...."activo" Eugh! Mala imagen mental! Ves lo que me haces pensar? Je je Y no te preocupes por el largo.... si me encantan tus reviews!!!!

****

Goettia

-- Harry no es sangre limpia.....es que esto es definitivamente una epidemia!!!! (leer reviews anteriores) Por otra parte gracias! Y espero tus desvaríos nuevamente je je je XD besitos!!!

****

BISHOUJO-HENTAI

No es Potter..... (Nynia a punto de una crisis) Por favor....no insistan mas..... si fue lo primero que les dije.... ¡por eso tienen que leer las notan completas!!!

****

Cerdo Volador

Je je, pero que cosa quieres????! Robarme el fic???!! Mira que ya me has contado hasta el final y yo ni lo sabia!! Je je Vas a ver te voy a demandar XD Sigue leyendo y realmente espero verte por aquí seguido!!!! Besos!!!

GaBoO

NO ES HARRY....... (Nynia con la mirada de Sev) Y si! nn Draco es lindo! Y no le digas desgraciado a Blaise ya? (haciendo pucherito) yo lo quello mucho! Así que un MPREG????!!!! Prometo leerlo!!!! Es que me encantan!!!!!

Vaya!!! 26 reviews!!!!! Espero que para la próxima sean mas eh!!!!! Vamos!!! Ni que fuera un gran esfuerzo!!!!

Atte. YO

-.--.-

La ira era palpable en el rostro de rubio; la habitual calma e indiferencia de sus facciones se habían ido muy lejos mientras miraba a Harry como si quisiera lanzarle una buena sarta de maldiciones, y este tuvo la impresión de que el rubio se aguantaba por bien poco de hacerlo. Tras el Slytherin Hermione lo miraba con reproche, lo cual en realidad no le extrañó demasiado, era obvio que reprobaría su comportamiento... como siempre.

- TU!!! Potter!!! - rugió Draco fuera de si haciéndolo temblar - ¡¿Cómo te atreviste???!!!

A través de su pánico el ojiverde tuvo la decencia de verse realmente arrepentido por sus actos mientras el joven Malfooy lo tomaba fuertemente por el cuello de la túnica y comenzaba a zarandearlo con furia.

Internamente Harry era un lio, no sabia que decir ni pensar ocasionando mostrara una expresión realmente estúpida. Y es que aun seguía algo chocado por las palabras que su némesis acababa de decir, y no era para menos, no todos los días uno se enteraba que su enemigo jurado en la escuela estaba embarazado ¡Siendo un chico!!! ¿Era eso físicamente posible? Pero.... ¿cómo...?

Por un momento una expresión de terror se adueñó de su rostro pensando precisamente en **como **Malfoy pudo haber quedado embarazado, desechándola luego junto con aquellos perturbadores pensamientos para fijar su atención completamente en el chico frente a él.

- lo siento... - tuvo el valor para articular al fin en un susurro - yo solo...

- tu solo qué???!!! Eh???!!! QUE???!!! - el Slytherin volvió a sacudirlo con fuerza

- Malfoy basta!!!

La voz cargada de autoridad de Hermione sorprendió a ambos chicos quienes voltearon a mirarla, esta se acercó a ambos con expresión preocupada y ante la atónita mirada de los dos jóvenes obligó al rubio a sentarse en el suelo reclinándolo contra la estantería de libros.

- no es bueno para el bebé - susurró como explicación - ahora quiero que te tranquilices y respires ¿si? Sino tendré que prepararte un calmante - agregó en un tono que no admitía replicas

Draco aceptó de mala gana y dejó de gritar, pero no por eso su mirada fulminante se desvió del ojiverde ni por un segundo.

- bien, ahora - continuó la castaña - Harry ¿que haces aquí?

El moreno sintió como el calor iba subiendo por sus mejillas cuando un par de miradas cargadas de reproche se clavaron en él

**__**

"¿Qué puedo decirles?" Pensó con desesperación.

Si decía la verdad surgían dos opciones. La primera, que no le creyeran; la segunda, que Malfoy se riera de él hasta la saciedad. Y si no decía la verdad, ¡pues no tenía idea de que rayos decir!!!. Al final optó por la primera, no es que le quedaran demasiadas opciones claro.

- yo... - balbució no muy convencido - yo solo estaba preocupado por Malfoy.... y quise...

- Y quisiste meterte donde NADIE te llamaba!!!!

- Malfoy tranquilo!!! - Hermione lo miró severa - Harry, continua

- Solo quise saber que le pasaba para... no se... ayudar...

La gélida mirada de Draco volvió a fijarse en él. Aun algo aterrado , porque así era como se sentía en aquellos momentos, se atrevió a enfrentar el par de frías tormentas que eran los ojos de su compañero, encontrando en ellas no solo enojo sino también confusión. Haciendo gala de todo su aplomo sostuvo la mirada como pudo mientras contestaba la muda pregunta del rubio.

- fue cierto cuando ayer te dije que estaba preocupado por ti - habló con calma sin desviar la mirada un solo instante - y cuando te ofrecí mi ayuda...., sino Mione no estaría aquí ¿no crees?

Draco bufó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño pero lo dejó continuar. Aliviado por esto el chico-que-vivó se apoyó con un gran suspiro en el mismo estante que el rubio, dejándose deslizar lentamente hasta quedar sentado junto a él.

- Ahora comprendo porque no quisiste decírmelo - continuó dejando escapar un leve silbido - vaya lío el que tienes! Nunca imaginé que esto podría pasarle a alguien... es...

- Repugnante? - completó Draco por él, su voz cargada de amargura

- NO! - se apresuró a contestar Harry sorprendido - Nunca dije algo así!!!

- Pero lo pensaste... - la voz del chico a su costado ya no destilaba ira ni amargura, sino miedo; miedo al rechazo que en su desesperación consideraba seguro por parte de todos.

Fue ese el momento en el que Harry se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que se había vuelto el rubio en tan poco tiempo, y comprendió por fin por qué lo había ayudado aquella tarde en los lavabos, qué lo había impulsado a ello. Sonriendo con sinceridad posó una mano sobre el hombro del chico en un gesto de apoyo mientras inconscientemente suavizaba su tono para con él.

- de verdad crees... - pregunto con un matiz amable - que llevar una vida dentro de ti es algo repugnante?

Draco volvió a mirarlo sin saber que decir, sus grises ojos expresando toda la ansiedad que lo carcomía por dentro mientras el moreno negaba levemente.

- deberías pensar que es algo maravillosos Malfoy, que un pequeño ser se está formando en ti, un ser que es en parte tan tuyo como nunca nada mas lo será. No hay nada repugnante en ello.

En su silencio Hermione miraba la escena satisfecha. Sabia que Harry lograría manejar la situación exitosamente, pero aun así no podía negar que se sentía ligeramente orgullosa de la mentalidad que su amigo estaba demostrando tener; aunque no era para menos después de la clase de infancia que había tenido. Una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras observaba como el rubio Sytherin suavizaba su mirada hacia Harry, para finalmente sonreír negando levemente con la cabeza, provocando que sus platinados cabellos se desordenaran aun mas.

- se te salió lo "madre" ¿eh Potter?

-.--.-

- Me rehuso!!!!

- Malfoy!!!

- NO!!!

- Es NECESARIO!!!!

- No me importa!!!

Sentado frente al escritorio del aula en desuso que habían elegido, Harry no sabia si reír o preocuparse por lo que sucedía delante de él.

Hacía solo cinco días que se había enterado del peculiar estado de Malfoy, y las cosas entre el y su "enfermera privada" habían ido bastante bien.... hasta ahora. Para molestia del Slytherin, Hermione llevaba aproximadamente 20 minutos, si no era mas, tratando de convencer al rubio de tomarse una poción, y los resultados... bueno, eran obvios.

- No lo haré!!! NO insistas!!!

- No seas un crío Malfoy!!!! Es por tu bien!!! Deja de hacer berrinche!!!

- No hago berrinche!!!! - Draco se mostró indignado - simplemente no me da la gana de tomarme esa cosa y NO lo haré!!!!

- Dame una buena razón!!!

- Es repugnante!!!

- Para que tu embarazo se de bien NECESITAS que tu cuerpo adquiera cierta esencia femenina, así que quieras o no... ¡¡¡TE LO TOMAS!!!!!

- Sueña Granger! - sonrisa desdeñosa de cortesía

- Esto.... empieza... a ponerme.... de muy mal humor! - la respiración de la castaña era entrecortada y la mano que sostenía la poción temblaba peligrosamente, Harry no recordaba haberla visto así nunca - compórtate de acuerdo a la edad que tienes y tomate la poción de una buena vez!!!

- No, no lo haré

- Oh si.... yo creo que si lo harás - el tono de voz de la joven era tan venenoso que produjo un irremediable escalofrío en ambos chicos - y lo harás en este instante... ¡ASI QUE ABRE LA BOCA!!!!

A estas alturas el ojiverde optó por preocuparse; de veras que la expresión de su amiga era de miedo, Hermione estaba irreconocible, por su lado Draco tenía una mueca de terror absoluto en el rostro y parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar de un momento a otro.

- Mione, tómalo con calma - se aventuró a intervenir al fin dispuesto a salvar al rubio, Hermione estaba fuera de sus cabales - si no quiere tomársela, pues allá él, es su problema

Sin embargo le bastó terminar de pronunciar la última palabra para darse cuenta de su error. La Gryffindor volteó hacia él con el rostro crispado de rabia mientras agitaba peligrosamente el frasco con la poción sobre su cabeza.

- Me mato trabajando para tener la poción lista!!! Me paso horas investigando sobre que va a necesitar conforme avanzan los meses!!!!! Dejo mis estudios por ayudarlo!!!! Porque ahora podría estar adelantando mi ensayo de Runas Harry!!! Aun así lo asisto para luego desvelarme con mis deberes!!!! Y el remilgoso este no se quiere tomar la poción por que le da asco!!!!

**__**

"Eh ahí el problema" pensó Harry mientras retrocedía horrorizado ante la fiereza de la castaña "**_estrés"_**

- y tu me pides que lo tome con calma!!!!????? Tomarlo con calma????!!!! Mira como lo tomo con calma!!!!

-.--.-

Apresuró el paso mientras atravesaba el corredor del cuarto piso, solo el ruido de sus tacones contra la dura piedra rompía el silencio que caía a aquellas horas de la noche. Hacia un cuarto de hora que había recibido la nota y gracias a un joven Ravenclaw lleno de pústulas amarillentas que la causaban una alta temperatura no había podido asistir de inmediato; cabía la posibilidad de que ya se hubieran ido.

Aun así apuro su paso tanto como pudo y como una exhalación volteó la última esquina de su recorrido, yendo directamente hacia un aula que hacía años nadie utilizaba. Sin llamar siquiera a la puerta Madame Pomfrey ingresó a la estancia indicada encontrándose con la escena mas extraña que hubiera esperado ver en su vida.

En el suelo, sentado, y claramente atado contra el escritorio, Draco Malfoy se debatía violentamente mientras una Hermione Granger al borde de la histeria tapaba su nariz e intentaba hacerlo tragar una poción por la fuerza. Mientras al otro extremo del aula en desuso Harry Potter, también atado, miraba el espectáculo con una expresión mitad sonrisa, mitad terror en el rostro.

** __**

"Adolecentes!!!" bufó mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

-.--.-

****

Y listo!!!! Que les pareció????!!!! Se que es pequeño en comparación al anterior pero ya les había advertido que este fic no tendría un largo de capítulos definido, simplemente saldría tal cual de mi cabecita ( pobre de ella, mucho esfuerzo)

Se que no está muy bueno... a mi no termina de gustarme del todo, y creo que no tiene mucha importancia, pero fue lo que salió... y bueno, ya el próximo será mas entretenido y todo, ya que con este terminé de poner las pautas de la trama ( que era lo que buscaba hacer). Me explico, ya tenemos al gestante, la enfermera y el metete-que-vivió enterados de la situación y dispuestos a cooperar entre ellos, así que todo será mas fluido desde ahora.

Hablando de la enfermera je je vaya ataque que le dio eh! Pero quien la culpa? Si de por si Hermione siempre paraba hasta el copete de trabajo y estudio, y ahora le chantan el tener que ocuparse enteramente de un chico embarazado, y no olvidemos que este chico embarazado no quiere cooperar... bueh! Cualquiera se descuadra ¿no?

NOTA: Ppara hacer mas simple la votación voy a admitir la categoría "papá inventado" Si no me pueden dar una buena opción dentro de los personajes de Rowling, pues pueden inventarse uno nuevo, pero tiene que ser bien echo; tener una personalidad definida, un porque de existir, la casa a la que pertenece, la edad, una buena descripción ¡vamos! Que no es tan difícil! Por que sino vuelvo a la idea original y de 2° papi ¡NADA! Ya saben, quien gane tendrá la oportunidad de decirme que quiere que haga con el otro padre, osease su rol en el fic

Espero sus reviews!!! Ya lo saben!!

Un beso!

Nynia

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana


	5. cap 5

****

My Mistake

****

Autora: Nynia

****

Clasificación: R

****

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento

****

Advertencia: Este fic es Slash (MPREG), es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; aun no es nada grafico, pero llegará a serlo, si te disgusta este tema pues estas invitad a irte por donde entraste

****

N.A.: Pues bueno, después de siglos... ¿fueron siglos? Bueh! Después de un largooooo...... periodo de tiempo, la fin me dio una racha de inspiración y me he puesto a escribir como poseída ¡Enserio!!! Me siento frente a la maquina y ZAS! Sin darme cuenta ya tengo todo un capitulo echo XD ¬¬ el único Fic que me sigue dando lata es Sangre Real, pero ya lo voy a domar al desgashiado!!! Uno de estos días la fin le voy a sacar un capitulo mas al maldito ¡ya verán!

Ahora, para ponerle PUNTO final al rollo del otro padre del bebo, les voy a decir de una buena vez que es DEFINITIVO, va a quedar en el anonimato. Ya les había dicho que desde un principio NO pensaba ponerlo, ya que ni el mismo Draco lo sabia (menos lo voy a saber yo, ni que ande por ahí de mirona XD ocultando los prismáticos); y habíamos quedado en que si alguna me daba una buena idea que **NO **incluyera a Potter, pues que podría ponerla como parte del Fic regalándole un capitulo como premio (hasta les di la opción de que podrían crearme un personaje nuevo, siempre y cuando estuviera bien ubicado en el espacio-tiempo). -- Pero la GRAN mayoría parece no haber leído el cartel de PROHIBIDO POTTER así que vamos a cerrar el asunto. Lo lamento mucho, pero no hay otro padre. No me odien pero se los advertí.

Claro que si a alguna se le ocurre una buena idea, no me importará revisarla, a lo mejor podemos hacer una excepción. No me gustaría que se quedaran descontentas después de esto ;;

-.--.-

Hacia unas semanas desde lo ocurrido con Hermione en el aula en desuso, y desde que Madame Pomfrey tuviera que llegar a rescatarlos a ambos. La pobre mujer había tenido que calmar primero a una encolerizada Gryffindor que nuevamente se soltó todo el rollo de que sus deberes, que la falta de tiempo, que la presión extra y que el poco apoyo del rubio; para luego pasara a calmar al Slytherin que en un ataque de las revueltas hormonas se había puesto a patear cosas y a gritar como condenado obscenidad y media de la castaña para luego lanzarse a un llanto desconsolado porque nadie quería entenderlo. Si no hubiera estado muy ocupado consolando al chico, Harry estaba seguro que en aquellos momentos se hubiera echado a reír.

Pero eso era ya cosa pasada, aunque no por ello menos rutinaria; el moreno se había tenido que acostumbrar a las explosiones del rubio como había podido, porque estando Hermione tan estresada no le quedaba mas que ser él, el miembro consolador del extraño grupo. Es más, en aquellos precisos momentos se encontraba sentado bajo un gran árbol en la orilla mas apartada del lago, viendo como Draco iba de un lado a otro lanzando piedras a las aguas ¿El motivo? Nuevamente había tenido que tomar aquella extraña poción que según Hermione y la enfermera de la escuela, acondicionaba a su cuerpo por medio de ciertas sustancias femeninas, para portar al feto en él; cosa que definitivamente no le agrada nada al rubio.

No es que hubiera cambio físico aparente por medio de esta; el rubio no se veía mas femenino en ningún aspecto, ni le había crecido... - un fuerte sonrojo - bueno nada que aun hombre no le debiera crecer, pero el simple echo de que su cuerpo adquiriera ciertas sustancias femeninas lo enfermaba, poniéndolo mas irascible y de peor humor que de costumbre; pero claro, para cuando eso pasaba, Hermione ya estaba lejos, refugiada en la biblioteca avanzando su gran pila de deberes, mientras Harry debía llevar al rubio a dar un paseo para que se despejara.

- te encuentras mejor? - se aventuró a preguntar la notar que Draco había dejado de arrojar piedras y miraba el lago con expresión ausente.

- Es una tortura... - le llegó como respuesta la lejana voz del rubio - se que es por mi bien, pero aun así no puedo evitar que me sea repulsivo ¡No soy una chica! ¡No tengo porque tomar nada que contenga la esencia de una!!!

Con un bufido el Slytherin volteó dándole la cara a Harry, acercándose lentamente hasta sentarse junto a él y apoyar suavemente su cabeza en el hombro de este. El moreno ya no se sorprendió por ello; hacía ya buen tiempo que se dedicaban a cuidarlo entre clases y ya tantas veces había sido el paño de lágrimas de Draco que una extraña "confianza" se había creado entre los dos, tanto así que cada que el rubio se sentía abatido o enfadado buscaba a Harry por consuelo mostrando aquellos extraños comportamientos de fraternidad, aduciendo que Harry había demostrado ser un sustituto perfecto de "madre" y que no pensaba desaprovecharlo; aunque internamente el Gryffindor sabia que Draco estaba aprendiendo a gustar de su compañía.

Sonriendo levemente, y ya por costumbre Harry comenzó a acariciar suavemente el cabello claro y sedoso mientras observaba el lago con la mirada perdida, mirando las leves ondas que se formaban sobre este por el cálido viento primaveral. Era mejor que el rubio se calmara del todo antes empezar una conversación con el, ya que corría el riesgo de que nuevamente su temperamento estallara, pero aun así el silencio no se le hizo nada incomodo. Era reconfortante sentir como la respiración de su antiguo rival se iba normalizando poco a poco mientras este acariciaba instintivamente su vientre, mimando desde ya al pequeño que unos meses nacería.

De pronto el rubio paro todo movimiento, mandando una alerta al cerebro del ojiverde al sentir como el cuerpo junto al suyo se tensaba abruptamente. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar que pasaba porque ya su acompañante se había lanzado contra él, para variar, echo un mar de lagrimas.

**__**

"ahora que?" pensó Harry con desesperación mientras acariciaba la espalda del Slytherin

- me estoy poniendo obeso!!! - sollozó este contra el pecho del moreno mientras este esbozaba una cálida sonrisa

- claro que lo estas haciendo - contesto con dulzura, provocando que Draco alzara la vista dirigiéndole una mirada llena de lagrimas y reproche - y es normal porque el pequeño está creciendo ¿No crees que mas bien deberías preocuparte si no te hincharas?

El rubio pareció pensárselo unos momentos antes de volver a apoyar su rostro contra Harry y jalarle el pelo levemente.

- ouch!!

- No tenias porque usar la palabra "hinchar"

-.--.-

- Pues bien - una sonrisa alumbró el rostro de la enfermera mientras Draco volvía a colocarse la camisa - su primera revisión mensual me ha dejado mas que satisfecha señor Malfoy, me alegra mucho comunicarle que el neonato se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.

Un suspiro de alivio abandonó al rubio mientras volteaba a ver a unos sonrientes Gryffindors; había sido terrible tener que llevar al chico a su primera revisión, ya que sin motivo aparente le había entrado un ataque de nervios y por poco se había desmayado. Pero tal y como le habían dicho sus "enfermeros" todo saldría bien, no había motivo para lo contrario ya que había seguido todas las indicaciones de la castaña al pie de la letra; y Draco la sabia, pero aun así no pudo evitar ese sentimiento de angustia que lo invadió cuando le comunicaron que tendría su primera revisión oficial ¿y que si algo estaba mal? No creía haberlo podido soportar, pero por suerte ya todo había pasado y su hijo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

- ves que todo estaba bien? - comenzó Hermione tendiéndole su túnica de Slytherin - no había nada de que preocuparse, no tenias porque ponerte tan nervioso

- ya lo se Granger, no me retes de nuevo ¿quieres? - contestó con una media sonrisa mientras terminaba de acomodarse el uniforme

- pero no me vas a negar - Harry lo miró divertido - que fue todo un espectáculo el que hiciste allá afuera, parecías un niñito asustado con el cuento del dentista

- del que?

- Olvídalo

Hermione miró enfada a Harry mientras este se echaba a reír al caer en cuenta de su metida de pata, la castaña comenzó a recriminarle, recordándole claramente que sus padres eran unos dentistas y que no tenia porque decir cosas así de profesionales de la salud dental como ellos, provocando que el ojiverde redoblara sus risas y Draco los mirara entre confundido y divertido. ¿de que rayos estaba hablando ese par?

Unos minutos después, los tres abandonaban la enfermería con sendas sonrisas en el rostro para quedarse paralizados luego, al doblar por el corredor. Poco les había faltado para chocar con un grupo de alumnos, pero no precisamente cualquier grupo, sino el pequeño grupito de Slytherin que precisamente andaban buscando a su líder.

- Draco???!!! - Pansy chilló al notar a su amorcito en compañía de los Gryffindors y al parecer muy a gusto con ellos.

- Que significa esto???!! - la voz de Blaise sonó ofendida, mientras Crabbe y Goyle solo atinaban a idiotizar aun mas sus expresiones.

Harry decidió intervenir al notar como el rubio palidecía, no podía permitirse un disgusto justo ahora que estaba tan feliz por las noticias que había recibido sobre su bebé; no sería justo para él.

- Quítense del camino! - comenzó con tono agrio mientras Hermione tomaba por un brazo a Draco, que parecía al borde de otra crisis, e intentaba hacerlo pasar por un costado

- No lo toques sangre sucia!!! - volvió a chillar la Slytherin haciendo ademan de adelantarse, pero siendo interceptada por Harry

- No la llames así!!! - la defendió mientras por la comisura de la boca le susurraba a Hermione imperceptiblemente un par de palabras.

Hermione captando el mensaje, pero un poco intrigada por el contenido, asintió y dando media vuelta guió al rubio hasta las escaleras, dejando a Harry a cargo de detener a las serpientes. Unos minutos de caminata, y de procurar esta vez no toparse con nadie más, llevó a los chicos a su destino final; no muy agradable para opinión de Hermione, pero si Harry decía que debían venir aquí sería por algo.

- van a pensar que soy un traidor o algo así.... - susurró de pronto el rubio, rompiendo el silencio con un sollozo ahogado

- preferible que piensen eso a que se enteren de la verdad ¿no? - lo consoló la joven, esperando ansiosamente a que Harry llegara - esto pueden tomarlo como una afrenta personal y manejarlo dentro de la escuela; pero si se enteran que estas en estado, no dudes ni por un segundo que correrán a contárselo a sus padres y pronto la noticia llegaría al tuyo.

El joven Malfoy no pudo mas que asentir ante la lógica de aquellas palabras, para luego mirar exasperado a su alrededor; le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de donde y voltear con los ojos como platos hacia la castaña.

- Granger!!! Estamos en un baño para chicas!!!!

- Lo se - contestó esta con calma mientras espiaba por la puerta - el del tercer piso para ser mas exactos

- Que hacemos en un baño para chicas? - Draco no podía creerlo, acaso la Gryffindor se había vuelto demente???

- Ahí viene Harry, y parece que no puedo deshacerse del resto porque tu grupito viene un poco tras él, lo mejor será no perder el tiempo. Párate junto a los lavabos Malfoy.

Algo extrañado con... ¡no! Completamente extrañado con la petición el chico hizo lo que le pedían esperando a que Potter entrara en cualquier momento por aquella puerta. Justo cuando el entraba y cerraba la puerta tras el con un potente hechizo pasó algo que al rubio casi le saca el corazón del pecho. Aullando de alegría de unos de los baños salió la fantasmal figura de una mocosa de expresión, a su parecer, trastornada y se plantó de lleno frente al moreno.

- Harry...!!!! - chilló con una sonrisa - viniste a visitarme!!!

- Hola Mirthle - saludó este sin prestarle mucha atención, para dirigirse directo a uno de los lavabos.

Tras el, la puerta era sacudida con insistencia, y leves resplandores por debajo de esta indicaban que también maldiciones estaban siendo usadas ¿qué pensaba hacer Potter? Bueno, fuera lo que fuera tenia que ser rápido.

- por que los trajiste a ellos Harry??? - la niña-fantasma parecía molesta con la presencia de los otros dos

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Mirthle, ahora por favor vete que estoy ocupado

Bastaron esas simples palabras para que la tal Mirthle saliera aullando nuevamente, directo al baño de donde había salido, y un sonido de agua salpicando le indicó a Draco exactamente donde era eso, lo que le originó un nuevo ataque de nauseas que tuvo que reprimir al notar como a su lado Potter comenzaba a sisear algunas palabras en pársel. Poco tiempo después una gran abertura se había abierto en el suelo y Harry lo había obligado a deslizarse por esta tras Granger.

En el preciso momento en que la entrada a la cámara de los secretos se cerraba la puerta del baño estalló, dando paso al encolerizado grupo de Slytherin acompañados de su jefe de casa, Severus Snape.

-.--.-

- De la que nos hemos salvado! - el sonriente rostro de Harry se dejo ver de entre la oscuridad, mientras le tendía la mano para levantarse del suave colchón de plumas que Hermione había conjurado al caer.

- Donde estamos? - pregunto el rubio, demasiado asustado como para ocultarlo

Un bufido se dejó oír a sus espaldas y tras un preciso "Lumos" el enfadado rostro de la castaña le contestó.

- en la entrada a la cámara de Salazar Slytherin, pero no entiendo porque Harry nos ha traído aquí!

El rostro de Draco palideció fijando sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos en el Gryffindor que ahora se sacudía las ropas; este solo les sonrío a ambos y les hizo ademan para que les siguieran. Algo renuentes hicieron lo que el moreno les pedía y pronto estuvieron frente a las puertas mismas de la Cámara; unos siseos mas y estas les dieron paso a una habitación muy extensa decorada enteramente con serpientes, y, en algo que incluso Draco consideró grotesco, una gran escultura del fundador de la casa Slytherin graba en piedra.

- que hacemos aquí Harry? No creo que el ambiente sea adecuado para...

Un nuevo movimiento de mano por parte del ojiverde la hizo callar mientras se dirigía resueltamente a una de las paredes del la cámara, lo oyeron susurrar en pársel por tercera vez y una nueva puerta se abrió ante ellos. Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras Harry ingresaba a una de la habitaciones mas lujosa que hubiesen visto en sus vidas. De forma circular y enteramente alfombrada en un color verde petróleo, la estancia presentaba adornos que fluctuaban desde la mas fina porcelana a los objetos de plata mas costosos que hubiesen visto en su vida. Por su parte el moreno ya se había acomodado en un mullido sofá frente al fuego que acaba de encender y tomaba una revista de Quiddittch de la mesa de centro que tenia delante; hojeándola con aire distraído esperó a que sus acompañantes se recuperaran de la impresión. La primera en hacerlo fue Hermione, cuya expresión pasó del mas puro asombro a la mayor indignación.

- Harry James Potter!!!! Aquí era a donde venias cuando te desaparecías, y no pudiste decírnoslo!!!!

- Necesitaba un poco de privacidad ¿no? - contestó como si nada, fijando su atención en un articulo en especial

- Eres imposible!!! - Soltó esta resignada mientras se acomodaba en un sofá de una sola plaza al lado de este

- No piensas venir? - preguntó de pronto Harry con una sonrisa al rubio que se había quedado en la puerta.

Este fingió indignación, acercándose amenazadoramente al Gryffindor que solo atinaba a sonreír.

- esto es inaceptable!!! - comenzó con voz impregnada de una molestia fingida - que hace el mayor Gryffindor de la historia utilizando las habitaciones privadas de Salazar Slytherin???

- Ser oportunista - contestó, haciéndole espacio a Draco a su lado, mientras Hermione reía divertida a su lado.

Ahora solo les quedaba esperar a que la pequeña "tormenta" que se había desatado afuera amainara para que pudieran salir de su escondite e ir a hablar con Madame Pomfrey para ver que podían hacer al respecto.

Pero vaya tormenta que habían desatado!!! Sobre todo la variante que se estaba desarrollando en el despacho del director.

- Pero Severus, hijo, la verdad dudo mucho que Harry y la Srta. Granger hayan secuestrado al Señor Malfoy

- Di lo que quieras Albus!!! Pero mis chicos los vieron!!!

- Quizás fue lo que ellos creyeron ver

Los ojos del maestro de pociones se estrecharon peligrosamente mientras se reclinaba sobre el escritorio de su superior.

- Explícate!!!

El anciano suspiró, sabía que iba a ser imposible ocultarle esto a su profesores por mucho tiempo, y menos al jefe de casa del chico en cuestión, pero.... es que Severus estaba tan alterado justo ahora. Con un pequeño mohín el gran director de Hogwarts se dedicó a contarle la pequeña historia a su profesor. Los resultado? Obvios.

- ¡¿QUE DRACO, QUE????!!!!!

-.--.-

Han notado que tengo una pequeña afición de terminar los capítulos con un grito de Sev???!!! XD es que no puedo evitarlo, se ve tan lindo cuando grita!!!! Bueno! Que les pareció este cap? No me van a negar que estuvo mas largo que el anterior eh??? Que eso seria calumnia!!!

Aun así me gustaría que me dijeran sus opiniones sinceras, no me voy a molestar si me dicen "no me gusta esto o aquello", porque así lo trato de mejorar. Así que ya saben, dejen sus criticas ya sean mala o buenas!! Pero eso si! CONSTRUCTIVAS por favor!!!

Nos vemos!!!

Nynia

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas (Viva Voldy!!!! ....ejem...digo....el amo)


	6. cap 6

****

My Mistake

****

Autora: Nynia

****

Clasificación: R

****

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento

****

Advertencia: Este fic es Slash (MPREG), es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; aun no es nada grafico, pero llegará a serlo, si te disgusta este tema pues estas invitad a irte por donde entraste

****

N.A: No puedo creer que al fin les este pasando otro capitulo mas!!! Denle gracias al cielo que detesto estudiar, porque si no escribía este cap en plena clase pues no lo escribía nunca!!! Viva la clase de Filosofía!!!! VIVA!!!!! XD Es que enserio! En esa clase escribí todo el cap de SOS que ya publiqué, el inicio del que sigue de Darkness, el inicio de Sangre Real y este de My Mistake!!!! mira al cielo y lo señala si existes!!!!

Ah! Y antes de dejarles con el cap dos pequeñas aclaraciones.

Uno: que como no tengo tiempo para pasarles estos caps a mi beta ( y ella también esta muy atareada como para molestarla) háganme el favor de no asombrarse demasiado si encuentran por ahí algún horror ortográfico.

Dos: Gracias a alguien que me dejó su review me di cuenta que en el cap anterior por tipear demasiado rápido (y también por el punto uno) cometí un desastroso error que no noté; escribí neonato en vez de nonato. Draco no puede tener un hijo neonato porque aun no ha nacido!!! Así que por favor a quienes hayan notado ese error perdonármelo, y a quien me lo hizo notar a mí, MIL GRACIAS!!!! No te imaginas lo colorada que me puse por la vergüenza cuando me di cuenta!!! No me fijo cual es tu nombre porque si no, no publico esto nunca, pero igual tienes toda mi gratitud! Este cap va para ti!!!! Prometo mencionarte en el que viene!!!!

****

-.--.-

Ya comenzaba a anochecer cuando al fin los tres chicos decidieron dejar las cómodas instalaciones de Salazar y aventurarse nuevamente a los corredores de la escuela. Con suma cautela salieron de los baños de Myrthle para tratar de llegar sanos y salvos al despacho del director, ambos Gryffindor flaqueando al rubio por si se presentaba algún... imprevisto.

- te digo que van a matarme... apenas me aparezca por las habitaciones van a hacerlo... rápido y silencioso, sin pruebas....

- Por favor Malfoy! ¿De verdad crees que vamos a ser tan estúpidos como para enviarte a tu propia perdición??? - la castaña lo miró indignada - vamos a ir donde el director y al él le pediremos alguna mejor opción. Dices que ya conoce tu condición ¿no? Pues bien! No creo que vaya a negarse!

El Slytherin sonrió un poco mas animado mientras Harry les hacia señas desde la bifurcación del corredor por el que iban, indicándoles que el camino estaba despejado. Milagrosamente lograron llegar a su objetivo sin que nadie les saliera al paso; pero una vez frente a la gárgola de piedra se dieron cuenta de que no conocían la contraseña.

- Genial! - murmuró el moreno contrariado - ahora que locura abra utilizado Dumbledore para cerrar su despacho?!!!

- Helado de natilla - susurró una fría voz a sus espaldas.

Los tres chicos sintieron como si un baldaso de agua helada les hubiera caído encima, lentamente rogando por clemencia, voltearon los rostros solo para confirmar sus mas terribles sospechas. ¿Cómo no se los ocurrió que lo primero que harían las serpientes iba ser avisar a su jefe de casa?!!!

- Profesor snape! ....nosotros...

- Le recomiendo no tentar su suerte Srta. Granger; si no los he maldecido ya es solo por orden explícita del director que desea hablar con ustedes primero ¡Ahora caminen!!!

Bien, esto no era exactamente lo que había planeado al ir a hablar con el director, pero nada en la vida puede ser perfecto ¿cierto? Temblando y con el Profesor Snape flaqueándoles el paso, como para impedir una huida, dejaron que la escalera giratoria los subiera hasta dejarlos frente a las amplias puertas de la dirección.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Severus se adelantó y abrió las puertas sin anunciarse, parándose luego al lado de estas para darles paso a los tres adolescentes. Draco no puedo mas que gemir de terror al ver quien estaba en el despacho esperándolo.

- ¡Madre!!!

Narcissa Malfoy se adelantó furiosa, parándose frente a si hijo para abrazarlo fríamente y luego mirarlo con ojos severos.

- Sacate la túnica draco y muestrame tu estomago

- Pero...

- Hazlo!!!

Sintiendo como las hormonas volvían al ataque y con los ojos escociéndoles por las lagrimas que luchaba por contener, el rubio Slytherin cumplió con lo que su madre le ordenaba; frustrado por no poder oponerse y sumamente avergonzado por la mirada compasivas del anciano director, el cual le suplicaba con la mirada que lo perdonase, mientras que los dos leones no atinaban mas que a respirar.

- Si tu padre se entera de esto va a matarlos, a ti y al heredero que llevas dentro ¿Tienes idea de lo irresponsable que has sido?!!!

Dijo por fin la rubia mujer tras examinar concienzudamente el vientre de su hijo, luego, girándose hacia los otros dos jóvenes cambio su mirada por una algo mas suave, pero aun así cargada de desprecio.

- Tienen todo mi agradecimiento por haber cuidado de Draco todo este tiempo, les aseguro que...

- No hable como si ya no lo fuéramos a hacer!!! - todo miraron con asombro a Hermione que al fin se había decidido a intervenir, dispuesta a defender a su "hijo adoptivo" (recordar la obsesión Granger) con uñas y dientes, con la misma fiereza que una gata lo haría con sus gatitos.

- Señorita Granger!!!

- Déjala Severus - Narcissa miró entre divertida e indignada a lo joven castaña - Así que piensas seguir experimentando con mi hijo pequeña? No quieres dejar tan pronto a tu nuevo espécimen de laboratorio?

La Gryffindor se sonrojo hasta el cabello, y esta vez fue el turno de Harry de responder furioso.

- No vemos a Draco como un conejillo de indias Señora!!! Lo apoyamos porque nos preocupa!!!

- Bien, no hay duda de ello - contestó la mujer encarando al ojiverde - tomando en cuenta su gran... "amistad", no me cabe duda alguna de que no hay interés de por medio en tus actos Potter.

- Madre, por favor...

- ¿quién es el padre Draco?

El rubio palideció. Ahí estaba la pregunta del millón ¿Quién era el condenado que lo había metido en esto? ¿Quién era el otro maldito padre? Sería bueno saberlo...

- Te he hecho una pregunta hijo. La única condición que te pongo para no decirle a tu padre sobre esto, a riesgo de que trate de eliminar a mi próximo nieto, es que me digas quien es el desgraciado que te dejó así para poder increparle a cumplir con sus obligaciones para contigo!

El pobre Slytherin trago con dificultad mientras sentía como una pequeña opresión en su vientre se iba formando, su pequeño se daba cuenta de su angustia, y no era para menos ya que ahí estaba su boleto de salvación y no podía hacer nada para evitar que se le escurriera de las manos ¡Todo por su jodido libertinaje!!!

- soy yo

Sus grises ojos se abrieron como platos al acompañar al resto de las miradas para fijarse en la persona que había pronunciado aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo se atrevía al moreno a hacer semejante cosa?!!! Estaba arruinado su vida!!! Al arriesgarse de aquella manera le estaba dando a su madre la excusa perfecta para atormentarlo hasta su muerte!!!

Harry no podía levantar la vista del suelo, sentía las miradas cargadas de asombro de Dumbledore, Hermione y Draco, y las de infinito desprecio de Narcissa Malfoy y Snape. Y no era para menos ¿En que se había metido?!!! Pero es que él sabia bien que Draco no tenia ni idea de quien lo había dejado en estado y si no daba un nombre Lucius Malfoy iba a enterarse de todo! Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo al recordar a aquel hombre; no podía permitir que ese asqueroso mortífago pusiera sus sucias manos en el hijo que tanto había cambiado la vida del rubio ¡Nunca iba a permitirlo!!!

- ahora puedo comprender tu interés Potter - la madre de Draco le levantó el rostro, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran - Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado... pero ahora todo toma sentido. Bien muchacho, espero que no se te ocurra jamas dejar de lado a mi hijo ahora que has arruinado su vida!

Harry bufó. Ahora que el era el otro "padre" como que su vida también estaba media arruinada ¿no? Sin embargo prefirió permanecer en silencio, asintiendo levemente cosa que pareció bastarle a la Sra. Malfoy quien volvió a fijar su atención en la castaña.

- Dado que mi esposo no puede enterarse de esto hasta que sea irreversible, me veo en la necesidad de seguir requiriendo tus servicios muchacha. Semanalmente recibirás de mi parte una lechuza por tus honorarios y...

- Yo no quiero ninguna paga!!! - Hermione miró escandalizada a la mujer por semejante propuesta - seguiré velando por su hijo Señora, pero como ya le dijo Harry solo por **amistad**

****

-.--.-

Tras la agradable charla con la Sr. Malfoy, Severus fue asignado para escoltarla hasta la salida de la escuela, quedando los tres jóvenes a solas con el director. Este dejó escapar un triste suspiro antes de encarar al rubio Slytherin que tras la partida de su madre había empezado a temblar descontroladamente.

- no se como disculparme con usted joven Malfoy, me fue prácticamente imposible detener a Severus en esta oportunidad.

Draco asintió levemente sintiendo la mano de Harry posarse consoladoramente sobre su hombro, como si de un detonante se tratase las lagrimas hicieron su aparición a raudales, junto con la necesidad de abrazarse al moreno en busca de consuelo, cosa que hizo sin pensarlo dos veces siquiera, sin importarle la atenta mirada del director.

Harry sin prestarle atención tampoco, se dedicó a acariciar cariñosamente los cabellos de su némesis, demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para detenerse a pensar que estaba haciendo y en frente de quien... Y es que... ¿Cómo era posible que aquel chico que siempre había sido tan frío y distante se hubiera convertido en solo unos meses en alguien tan vulnerable? Sabia que las hormonas se llevaban la mayoría de la culpa, pero también sentía como un cambio se iba dando poco a poco en el rubio, un cambio agradable que lo había llevado a protegerlo aquel día, aun arriesgando su futuro en ello.

- Entonces era cierto? - la asombrada voz del director lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad - ¿El bebé que porta el joven Malfoy es tuyo Harry?

El Gryffindor pudo sentir como tras aquella pregunta Draco se tensaba en sus brazos, incluso interrumpiendo sus sollozos ante la expectativa de la respuesta ¿Debía seguir con la farsa incluso frente al director?'

- no queríamos decírselo director - Hermione intervino firme. Tras razonar un poco había entendido a cabalidad los motivos de Harry para hacer lo que hizo, y debía dejare claro que desde el momento no podría volver a dudar, mucho se jugaba en ello - creímos que era mejor ocultarlo, pero en vista de los echo ya no hay por que negarlo

****

-.--.-

- Por que lo hiciste Potter?

Al salir del despacho del viejo director Draco ya no pudo contener la pregunta por mas tiempo. No entendía, por mas que lo intentaba y lo intentaba no podía comprender que había movido al Gryffindor a hacer algo así! Su mente era un revoltijo; se sentía desconcertado, agradecido y espantado, todo a la misma vez ¡Por Merlín! Su madre creía que su hijo era de Potter, y cuando lo creyera conveniente su padre lo creería también.

Harry sopesó la pregunta por unos instantes para luego responder lo mas calmado que pudo, tratando de no inquietar mas al rubio.

- Porque tu no tienes idea de quien pueda ser, y si no dabas un nombre tu padre se iba a enterar... y bueno, tomando en cuenta que tu madre pensaba reclamarle a dicha persona por sus actos, no podías dar un nombre al azar ¿cierto?

- De verdad creíste que Harry no te ayudaría si podía hacerlo? - Hermione lo miró sonriente

Una vez mas estalló en llanto ¡Y lo pero es que no sabía el porque!!! Solo sabia que sentía un gran nudo en el pecho, una angustia sin limites que lo ahogaba y que necesitaba expulsar. Y que las palabras de ambos jóvenes habían logrado justo eso, se sentía agradecido... maldijo a las hormonas, lo hacían sentirse tan extraño, hacían que estuviera agradecido de Granger y Potter, y lo peor de todo lo hacían llorar como un niño pequeño justo como en aquellos momentos.

Ambos Gryffindors esperaron pacientes a que el rubio terminara de desahogar toda aquella presión vivida en el pequeño despacho del director para seguir con su camino, el cual los llevaría a un cuadro justo al lado de la escalera de la torre de Gryffindor donde Dumbledore les había indicado que se quedaría Draco hasta que ocultar su condición fuera imposible, y tuviera que mudarse irremediablemente a una mas grande para vivir con Harry y su bebé. Los chicos no habían rechistado por ello, ya pensarían como solucionarlo mas adelante.

- Panqueques con café - murmuró Harry al cuadro de un grupo de escalofriantes hechiceras que les dieron paso no muy contentas.

- A veces me pregunto si lo de el director no pasó ya a una adicción - dijo las castaña mientras entraban y observaban las nuevas habitaciones del rubio.

No era lujosa en extremo, pero eso si, mejor que los dormitorios de Gryffindor tuvieron que admitir. Casi del mismo tamaño que la que Harry compartía con sus compañeros, pero con solo una cama adocelada, daba la impresión de ser mucho mas espaciosa; por lo cual el gran librero que prácticamente rodeaba el escritorio en el cual Draco tendría que estudiar y el amplio sofá ubicado frente a la crepitante chimenea, no provocaban que el ambiente se viera muy cargado. Toda la habitación estaba decorada en diferentes tonos de verde para no incomodar al rubio, y los muebles eran de una madera exquisitamente acabada; tanto el escritorio, como el librero, la cama y la pequeñas mesitas ubicadas a ambos lados de esta que contenían todo lo necesario para pasar una noche intranquila. Una jarra con agua, un pequeño vaso, la vela de rigor y...

- Las pociones para el mareo!!! - Hermione se acercó encantada - todo está aquí. El Profesor Snape debió traerlo, no hay otra explicación!!! Mira Draco!!! Incluso la poción de adaptación hormonal!!!

Draco puso cara de asco antes de lanzarse a la cama con desgano y arrepentirse inmediatamente por el pequeño mareo que esto le ocasionó. Harry solo rió al ver la cara de disgusto de su amiga por la "agradable" respuesta del rubio.

- bueno... ¿Y que les diremos a mis compañeros ahora?

- Buena pregunta - olvidándose momentáneamente de su enfado con el rubio, Hermione puso cara de concentración lista para desconectarse del mundo.

Por su parte, Harry también intento pensar en una solución pero había algo que se lo impedía; esto era, sentir la insistente mirada del otro chico fija en él.

****

-.--.-

- No podemos permitirlo Blaise!!! No me importa que haya sido el propio director quien lo decidió así!!! Ni que el mismo Snape este de acuerdo con el!!!

- ¿Quieres dejar de gritar Panse? Vas a hacer que me de una jaqueca

- Pero Draco!

- Draco esta cumpliendo un castigo que el chiflado del director le puso, y te guste o no, el manda aquí; y si Snape lo aprueba no podemos hacer nada.

Pansy se fue furiosa dejando al pelirrojo con el camino libre para pensar con tranquilidad... Él no se iba a tragar el cuento del inexplicable castigo ni aunque Snape lo secundara, no. A Draco le pasaba y hacia meses que lo sabia, la cuestión era ¿el qué?

¿Drogas? Nah! Draco era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no tomarlas; y si lo hubiera echo, lo suficientemente ególatra como para dejarlas tan pronto su aspecto comenzó a decaer, pero... ¿entonces? Quizás una rara enfermedad... Tembló ¡rayos! Esperaba que no fuera contagiosa, pero eso explicaría el porque se llevaban al rubio lejos del resto. Aunque no, si fuera una enfermedad contagiosa lo hubieran aislado desde un principio, no prácticamente 4 meses y medio después... Maldición!!! Esas nauseas, los cambios de humor, los desmayos!!! No eran drogas, pues entonces...!!! si no fuera prácticamente imposible pensaría qué...!!! OH Merlín!! No! No podía ser cierto!!! Pero es que.... Draco actuaba igual que desquiciado que su tía cuando... ¡Y su vientre!!!

- En que te has metido Dragón....?

****

-.--.-

****

LISSSSSSSSSSSSSSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je, je No les voy a negar que este capitulo si me ha gustado escribirlo y que ya tengo en la cabeza prácticamente todo lo que viene en el próximo!!! ...pero no se me entusiasmen antes de tiempo ... TOT Tengo el tiempo cargadísimo, y una estrecha vigilancia por parte de la progenitora de mi padre que me tiene estudiando sin descanso alguno, así que prácticamente hasta fin de Octubre NO voy a poder escribir; y si lo hago va a ser con el cap. que sigue de Sangre Real que ya lo tengo en borrador, y si termino ese, pues empiezo con Darkness que también ya tengo un cachito escrito. Así que por favor les ruego encarecidamente no mandarme amenazas de muerte por no escribir muy seguido (después de Octubre prometo que si lo haré, eso si, si no me consigo un trabajo de verano) y sobre todo a ti Mick TT TT que no importa cuanto te lo explique sigues reclamándome que me demoro muxo en continuar!!!! llanto Y si estamos en esas pues yo también te reclamo el cap que sigue de Rojo!!!! Ok, ya me cayo.... Nynia escondiéndose

Bien con eso aclarado, espero sinceramente que les haya agradado este cap y que no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios OK??!!!

Tambien los invito a leer mis otros fics (un poco de publicidad no mata a nadie XD)

S.O.S (un Harry/Severus que ya está por terminar, 3 caps mas a lo muxo) Sangre Real (otro Harry/Severus que me esta dando una lata increíble ¬¬ ¡pero que igual quiero muxo!!!) y Darkness (un Harry/Tom, un experimento que estoy haciendo para un reto de la Orden de las Mortifagas)

Kisses! Nos estamos leyendo!!!!

Nynia

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas


	7. cap 7

My Mistake

Autora: Nynia

Clasificación: R

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento

Advertencia: Este fic es Slash (MPREG), es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; aun no es nada gráfico, pero llegará a serlo, si te disgusta este tema pues estas invitad a irte por donde entraste

N.A: Tal como dije en el cap anterior esta entrega va dedicada para Lady Chesire que fue muy amable al hacerme ver un error terrible que cometí en el capitulo 5 ¡Gracias mujer!!!!

Y también va dedicado para el culpable de mis mayores ratos de angustia, desesperación, ¿y porque no? También mis mayores berrinches! Y claro, de que haya terminado este cap antes. Si Mick! Estoy hablando de ti!!! Creo que tu estrategia de echarme en cara mis demoras y presionarme sin consideración alguna surtió efecto XD je je Mira que esta vez no me demoré tanto y el capi esta mucho mas largo eh?! Pero eso si POR FAVOR hasta después del 31 de Octb ni un reclamo mas!!!! Después échame en cara todo lo que quieras!!! ...¬¬ tengo que entrar en mi faceta de aislamiento total para poder estudiar para entrar a la Uni asi que tocar la compu va a estar vetado!!!; y como casi NUNCA me alcanza el tiempo para dejar comentarios te lo digo por aquí: QUIERO MAS DE "UN CHICO DIFERENTE"!!!!!!! Me has dejado embobada con ese Fic, sobre todo el ultimo cap que publicaste!!!! y te advierto!!! si te atreves ahora a quitar el trío me encargaré personalmente de torturar a quienes te hagan hacer semejante cosa!!!! ...y si el enojo es el suficiente, también te torturo a ti...

Kisses!!! Y ahora si el cap!!!

-.--.-

Draco despertó nervioso aquella mañana. Era consiente de que no podía ocultarse de sus compañeros por mas tiempo. Si no baja a desayunar pues tendría que verlos en las clase, y ninguna de las dos opciones le hacían demasiada ilusión. Trató de incorporarse para ducharse de una buena vez pero un mareo incontrolable lo hizo tumbarse nuevamente, maldiciendo mentalmente extendió la mano tanteando el velador hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: La poción para las nauseas.

"Asqueroso!!!" se dijo tras tomarla de un solo sorbo y volver a recostarse para esperar a que surtiera efecto

- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy Malfoy? - la voz de la castaña se dejo oír tras el de la puerta al abrirse, dando paso a los dos Gryffindor.

- No muy bien como puedes ver Granger.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Era cierto, el Slytherin se veía mas pálido de lo habitual y grandes ojeras enmarcaban sus grises ojos; sin poder evitarlo un sentimiento de compasión se apoderó de ella ¿este era el chico mas codiciado de todo Hogwarts? Si a las mujeres les sentaba bien el embarazo, pues a los hombres les caía pésimo.

- no dormiste bien? - preguntó Harry preocupado colocando suavemente una mano en la cabeza del rubio - es que te ves terrible

Draco hizo un mohín. Por mas que ahora fuera algo normal dado su estado, aun no podía acostumbrarse a que su aspecto hubiera decaído tanto, estaba tan orgulloso de su fama del chico mas codiciado de toda la escuela que aunque supiera que tenia que verse así ya que era parte del proceso para que su hijo viniera al mundo, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Acongojado se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama mientras que su labio inferior empezaba a temblar.

- no, no, Draco, no vayas a llorar, no quise entristecerte, solo... estaba preocupado!!!

Harry comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos como se le había echo costumbre, tratando de calmar al rubio y dirigiéndole a su amiga una mirada de auxilio. Hermione, que había observado el desarrollo de los hechos ligeramente divertida, suspiró con resignación.

- Vamos Malfoy, deja de hacer berrinche y te daré esto.

Draco detuvo momentáneamente sus sollozos, para mirar de soslayo y no muy convencido a la Gryffindor; pero al notar lo que sostenía sus ojos se iluminaron incorporándose rápidamente y dejando olvidado todo llanto anterior.

- Lo conseguiste!!!

Hacía tres días que el rubio había tenido su primer antojo al cuidado de los Gryffindors. Había aparecido un día con cara de desesperanza diciéndoles que se moría por un dulce de higo en específico que había probado en uno de sus viajes al Asia, y desde ese día los pobres chicos se las habían visto negras para conseguirlo. Primero que nada para ubicarlo, y una vez encontrado, para pagar el alto costo del dichoso antojito.

El Slytherin tomó el dulce con aprehensión para luego saborearlo con un gusto que hizo al moreno sonreír, borrando toda sonrisa cuando al terminar el dulce el rubio volvió a mirarlos con desolación.

- más... - suplicó con una mirada cargada de anhelo que hizo que el corazón de Harry diera un vuelco. ¿cómo negarle algo a esa mirada?...

Por el contrario Hermione palideció ¿Cómo iban a costear todos los antojos que Malfoy tuviera de ahora en adelante??? Iba a dejarlos en la miseria!!! Después de todo hubiera sido algo sensato aceptar el pago que Narcissa Malfoy le ofrecía para así pagar los aristocráticos caprichos de su hijo... ¿sería prudente escribirle una carta ahora?

Tardaron unos minutos mas en convencer al rubio de que solo habían comprado un dulce y que para la próxima le traerían mas, tras lo cual lograron que se bañara y cambiara para encaminarse al fin al Comedor. Dejaron al rubio ingresar primero para no atraer mas sospechas sobre ellos y luego de esperar un tiempo prudente ellos mismos entraron para dirigirse a su mesa donde Ron los esperaba con cara de muy, pero muy, pocos amigos.

- Es verdad lo que se dice?!!! - preguntó cuando ambos se sentaron

- Buenos días Ron - La castaña lo miró molesta - dormí muy bien, gracias por preguntar!

- ¿Qué es lo que se dice? - preguntó Harry sin prestarle mucha atención, concentrado en observar al rubio que en aquellos momentos era asediado por sus compañeros.

- ¡Pues que ustedes andaban con Malfoy!!!

Silencio

- Pero como puedes creer esas cosas Ron?! - Hermione fingió una sonrisa divertida, dándole en las costillas a Harry para que dejara de observar a Draco, por suerte el moreno reaccion

- Sin Ron, esas son tonterías!!!

- No me mientan!!! **Los** vieron!!! Ahora confiesen!!! Que hacían con el hurón?!!!

Harry y Hermione se miraron desesperados. NO podían decirle a Ron el estado de Malfoy, porque no cabía duda que usaría la información para hacerlo trizas ¿Pero qué excusa creíble podían darle a cambio?

- Sr. Weasley!!! - la voz de Minerva McGonagall los sacó del dilema - Le rogaría no gritar de esa manera! 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor!!! Y para su información los Sres. Potter y Granger están cumpliendo junto con el Sr. Malfoy un castigo que les puso el director, así que por favor contrólese que no quiero un detenido mas!

La joven sonrió. Esa era una buena excusa; sin duda era alentador el saber que el director los apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera.

-.--.-

Draco ya se imaginaba que algo así iba a suceder, ni bien se había sentado en su mesa todos lo había acribillado a preguntas, y sinceramente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para que sus revueltas hormonas no le ocasionaran un ataque de histeria ahí mismo, que terminara de destruir su ya deteriorada imagen. Sin embargo lo que nunca se esperó fue que alguien saliera en su defensa, ni mucho menos él, que solía ser el mas indiscreto de todos. Desde que había tomado asiento el pelirrojo no le había quitado la vista de encima y en un momento dado había ahuyentado a todos los curiosos sin motivo aparente.

- No te ofusques Draco, aunque no lo parezca todos estaban preocupados - le susurró al oído cuando el ambiente se hubo calmado un poco - no les gusta la idea de que te hayan castigado de esa forma... pero... es en verdad el... motivo de tu extraña huida un castigo?

Un escalofrío recorrió al rubio, el tono de Blaise no le agradaba en lo absoluto; el pelirrojo siempre había sido muy perspicaz e inteligente ¿Era posible acaso que lo hubiera deducido todo? Un mareo se apoderó de él en cuestión de segundos, era demasiado para sus pobres nervios la sola posibilidad de que Zabini lo supiera todo; la vista comenzó a nublársele mientras sentía un sudor frío que empezaba a recorrerle cuerpo. Antes de pudiera detenerse a pensarlo, se levantó, y salió tambaleándose del lugar ¡Tenia que llegar a la enfermería! ¡Tenia que hacerlo!!!

En su mesa, Harry y Hermione al notar como el rubio salía precipitadamente del comedor y olvidándose del desayuno por completo comenzaron a guardar sus cosas apresuradamente para seguirlo.

- Porqué van tras él?!!! - Ron los miró con fastidio

- El castigo ¿recuerdas? Tenemos que pasar todo el tiempo libre con Malfoy, vamos Mione.

- Pero...!!! - El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. Esto estaba muy raro, mas que acongojados por estar condenados a estar con Malfoy, parecían ansiosos por irse con él...

Ya averiguaría que estaba pasando.

-.--.-

no tardaron mucho en hallar al Slytherin, en su estado no pudo llegar demasiado lejos y a medio camino a la enfermería no había podido mas; los Gryffindors lo encontraron arrodillado frente a una pared, usando a esta como apoyo, ya que se notaba claramente que estaba punto de desmayarse.

- Mlafoy!!! - sin perder mas el tiempo la joven sacó un pequeño frasco de su mochila y se lo dio a beber al rubio.

Luego Harry lo ayudó a incorporarse y reanudaron el camino; el color retornaba de a pocos a su rostro y ya empezaba respirar normalmente, pero aun así Madame Pomfrey debía revisarlo. Lo mejor era no correr riesgos, la mujer sabría si realmente algo andaba mal.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

- Zabini lo sabe, Potter

- ¡¿Cómo que lo sabe?!!! - el moreno detuvo la marcha de golpe - ¡¿Te lo ha dicho?!!!

Draco negó apoyándose un poco mas en el Gryffindor, necesitaba un poco de "mamá Potter" en aquellos momentos.

- Lo ha insinuado - contestó refugiado en hombro de este

- Entonces no debes preocuparte mas!!! - Hermione le sonrió dulcemente - recuerda que todas tus emociones se las transmites a tu bebé, y no vale la pena alterarlo solo porque Zabini tiene sospechas.

El rubio alzó la vista con la intención de devolverle la sonrisa pero palideció al darse cuenta que los habían estado siguiendo. Parado a pocos metros de ellos, medio oculto en las sombras del corredor y con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios estaba...

- Blaise...

Los dos Gryffindors miraron alarmados hacia la zona del corredor en que Malfoy fijaba su vista sin poder reprimir un gemido ahogado. Ahora si que se habían metido en una buena!!! Si el Slytherin abría la boca Draco y su bebé estarían en peligro, y tan solo faltaba menos de un mes para que el tiempo necesario para mantenerlo a salvo se cumpliera!!! ¿Cómo habían podido fallarle justo ahora???

- gracias Granger por confirmar mis sospechas...

El pelirrojo se acercó a ellos lentamente, aun evaluando lo que acababa de comprobar, sin separar la mirada del cuerpo del rubio que había empezado a temblar sin control

- tranquilo Draco, no voy a hacer ni a decir nada que los ponga en peligro - Blaise les sonrió con sinceridad - solo que aun no me lo termino de creer!!! Tu...!!! Vaya!

- ¿Cómo lo averiguaste? - la voz de Harry sonó temblorosa

- Es facil siendo yo quien comparte, o bueno, compartía habitación con él. Además los cambios de humor, los desmayos, las nauseas matutinas, el que se este hinchando...

- YO NO ME ESTOY HINCHANDO!!!!

El rubio se abrazó a Harry nuevamente y comenzó a llorar una vez mas. Los otros tres lo miraron sin saber que hacer.

- Mira lo que ocasionaste Zabini - el Gryffindor lo miró molesto - a Draco no le gusta que le digan que está engordando

- Si que esta susceptible ¿no?

- Es natural en su estado - esta vez fue la castaña quien lo miró evaluándolo - Zabini... No piensas delatar a Malfoy ¿verdad? Si lo hicieras...

- ...El padre de Draco lo asesinaría, lo se, pero tarde o temprano se enterará ¿cierto? - el chico se acercó a su compañero y comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos - ¿Cuánto falta para que se cumplan los 5 meses?

- A finales de este mes ya no habrá peligro

- Y... ¿Porqué son precisamente tu y Potter quienes lo están cuidando?

- Veras...

- Hermione! Creo que es mejor continuar con esta charla en la enfermería; acá cualquiera podría oírnos y Draco necesita que Madame Pomfrey lo revise ya

-.--.-

al llegar a la enfermería Madame Pomfrey no tardó en reprenderlos, por haber angustiado a Malfoy, por haberlo dejado solo y por haber tardado tanto en traerlo; luego tomo al pobre chico y sin permitir un solo reclamo lo obligo a quitarse la túnica y la camisa haciéndolo recostarse en una de las camillas, cerró la enfermería por completo y comenzó un sin fin de pruebas en el cuerpo de rubio que de rato en rato les mandaba miradas mortificadas como pidiendo que lo ayuden.

Pero lo que mas turbó al moreno fue que la mayoría de miradas iban dirigidas a él; desde que habían comenzado con las revisiones de Draco, Harry siempre había estado al lado del rubio tomándole la mano en señal de apoyo, ese había sido el primer contacto que tuvo con él y que luego dio paso a los pequeños abrazos y la confianza que había forjado, y ahora sentía como si aquellas miradas le reprocharan su ausencia... pero la presencia de Zabini le cohibía, como si de pronto sintiera que no era algo natural que estuviera junto al rubio en aquellos momentos, y que el pelirrojo lo notaría.

- bien - habló la enfermera tras unos inacabables minutos en silencio - no hay daño aparente; pero les rogaría chicos, que no le vuelvan a causar una impresión tan fuerte

- Lo sentimos tanto Sra. Pomfrey! - Hermione habló apenada de no haber cumplido a cabalidad con su misión - pero nunca creímos que uno de sus compañeros descubriría la verdad...

- Entonces lo descubrió usted solo Sr. Zabini, supongo que se guió por los síntomas que presentaba el joven Malfoy

Blaise asinti

- Hace poco que tuve que aguantar a una tía mía que estaba embarazada, y Draco actuaba igual de raro que ella... bueno, quizás un poco mas agresivo, pero no lo culpo, no es algo que cualquier hombre quisiera

- Tenlo por seguro Blaise!!! - El rubio terminó de acomodarse la túnica y encaró a sus acompañantes - ya podemos irnos

Los tres asintieron , pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso siquiera la enfermera los detuvo

- antes de que se vayan, Sr. Malfoy, déjeme decirle que su organismo esta bajo en nutrientes, le recomiendo alimentarse mejor

- ¡¿QUE?!!! - Hermione lo miró asombrada - Pero si yo te elaboré una dieta balanceada!!!

Draco buf

- Eso no es una dieta balanceada, es una jodida tortura!

- Draco Lucius Malfoy!!!

- Ya, ya, no te sulfures Granger - el pelirrojo se interpuso entre el aterrado rubio y la furiosa castaña riendo - dame a mi la dieta esa y me encargaré de que tu paciente la cumpla al pie de la letra

El rubio lo miró enfadado mientras Harry y la enfermera sonreían por la pequeña escena

- Creo que les va a servir de mucho un aliado en Slytherin - la mujer los escoltó hasta la puerta - es mejor que alguien lo vigile cuando ustedes dos no puedan estar con él.

-.--.-

Habían quedado para encontrarse después de clase con los dos Slytherins en los baños de Myrthle, según Harry ya era hora de que Blaise supiera de ese lugar en caso de alguna emergencia. El moreno aun no podía creer que existiera un Sly, que sin estar bajo los trastornos de un embarazo, pudiera agradarle; pero es que el pelirrojo no parecía una serpiente en lo absoluto, salvo por su gran astucia (pero esta también era una característica de Ravenclaw), y pues tampoco recordaba que este hubiera estado involucrado en ninguna de las bromas que los Slytherin les habían jugado siempre. Según Draco, lo único que había salvado a Blaise de quedar en alguna de las otras casas, era su ambicion sin limites. Pues bien, mientras el pelirrojo no los perjudicara a ellos por cumplir sus ambiciones (fueran las que fueran) podrían sobre llevar aquello.

- Llegan tarde - fue el saludo que recibieron de el nuevo miembro del equipo - que no saben lo que es la puntualidad?

- Nos costó deshacernos de Ron - contestó la castaña como si aquello lo explicara todo; y al parecer lo hizo ya que ninguno de los chicos objetó nada

Cuidando de que nadie los siguiera y teniendo que librarse de Myrthle a la mala, lo cual ocasionó que la fantasma se zambullera chillando en su inodoro causándole un nuevo acceso de nauseas al rubio, Harry guió al extraño grupo hasta llegar a la habitación que habían utilizado hacía cuatro días para escapar de las furiosas serpientes, para que el pelirrojo supiera a donde debía correr y porqué, si alguna vez el rubio necesitaba protección. Además le recomendó que si alguna vez necesitaba hablar con total privacidad esta también era el sitio adecuado; debían recordar que en Hogwarts las paredes oían (y mas aun los cuadros en ellas) sobre todo las de las habitaciones que Dumbledore te daba en persona.

- Así que estas son las habitaciones de Salazar Slytherin... - Blaise giró sobre si mismo mirando todo asombrado, luego fijó su vista en el ojiverde - no es justo que solo tu puedas abrir la entrada!!! - continuó con un puchero -¡Eres un Gryfindor!!! ¡El pobre viejo se debe estar revolcando en su tumba!!!

Harry rió por el extraño comportamiento de ese Slytherin en particular mientras Hermione ayudaba a Draco a sentarse; se había vuelto mas sobreprotectora desde el incidente de hacia tres días, por mas que ahora Zabini los estuviera ayudando también, no dejaba al rubio solo si podía evitarlo. Meneando la cabeza divertido el moreno se sentó junto a este, quien automáticamente apoyó su rostro en el hombro de Harry.

- Draco sigue en su fase melosa ¿no? - Blaise los miró sonriendo sentándose en la alfombra frente a ellos - lo que hace que mis suposiciones de que tú, Potter, eras el otro padre se vean seriamente afectadas

- Por qué lo dices? - Draco lo miró intrigado, se suponía que TODOS debían creer que el bebé era de Harry; aunque aún no se lo habían dicho a Blaise, este también debería creerlo en su momento, ¿qué podía hacerlo dudar?

- Cuando mi mencionada tía estuvo como tu, Draco, también tuvo fase melosa, pero su esposo le daba asco!!!

Hermione ri

- Si! Mi padre me contó que cuando mamá estaba embarazada de mi, lo mandaba a dormir al sofá!!! Hasta su olor le repugnaba!!! No podía acercarsele!!!

- Algo parecido sucedió con la mía - el pelirrojo rió - vaya que las mujeres se desquician! ¿Y la tuya Draco?

El rubio se encogió de hombros y volvió a apoyarse en Harry; sus padres nunca le habían hablado del asunto, y la verdad no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Estaba seguro de que su madre tragándose los estragos de la hormonas se había comportado igual que siempre para guardar la apariencias, para mantener la imagen de mujer perfecta que se había forjado; nada digno de saberse.

- Oye Blaise, ¿y eso de tenerle asco al padre de sus hijos le pasa a todo el mundo?

- Por qué lo preguntas?

Harry se estremeció, sabía lo que vendría, el Slytherin por fin se enteraría de la pequeña mentira que habían creado; sintiendo aquel leve temblor Draco aferró aun mas su abrazo sobre Harry animándolo, y para darle mayor veracidad a lo que luego dirían, depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del ojiverde. Harry se sonrojó, y ni que decir de los presentes, pero en realidad fue el rubio quien mas se sorprendió con todo ello. Y es que Draco no entendía como ese pequeño y leve roce pudo producirle todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, como podía brindarle ese calor que estaba recorriéndole; sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que hacía, esta vez fueron los labios del ojiverde los que recibieron a los suyos, para un mayor sombro de los otros tres presentes.

Harry no digería lo que le estaba pasando, solo atinaba a sonrojarse mas y mas. Hermione se decía, que para "prueba" de que Harry era el otro padre, ya había estado bueno. Y Blaise respiraba. Cuando el rubio se separó al fin del asombrado Gryffindor, el pelirrojo reaccion

- Potter??!!!

- Así es Zabini - Draco lo miró con frialdad - ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

-.--.-

JO! Otro mas!!!! (Nynia hace la danza de la victoria) (no preguntar como es) No creí que les daría otro cap antes de mi examen, se nota que soy una vaga ¿no? Y es que es otro cap escrito enteramente a media clase ...mh... -- así no se como pienso ingresar ¡pero bueh! Es para arte! No creo que pidan un alto puntaje ¿no? XD ¬¬... y si lo hacen ya me fregué

Como ya saben, perdón por los horrores ortográficos, pero si me pongo a revisar no publico esto nunca... ¿y no creo que quieran eso no? Pues bueno!!! muchas gracias por leer!!! y ya saben que hay un lindo botoncito ahí abajo al que solo deben darle un click para decirme que tal les pareció!!!!

Oh! Y lamento mucho si a alguien no le gustó que metiera a Blaise en la historia pero a mi ese personaje ¡me encanta! Y ya no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para ponerlo en uno de mis fics ¡Así que sorry!!! Pero donde está se queda!!! XD

Respuestas a los reviews:

BlazeVein

Hi hi hi!!! Gracias por tu oferta!!! En realidad me hace mucha falta una beta, y me encantaría que lo fueras amigocha!!!! Después del 31 de Octb me pongo en contacto contigo para que empiece tu tortura... ejem... digo...trabajo XD Por lo del padre del crío, no hay duda de que NO es de Hogwarts, y pues bueno creo que tu idea está bastante aceptable, sobre todo si a ese alumno de Drumstang lo ponemos en un año superior al de Drake.  
  
Y créeme que lo de la libido no se me ha olvidado!!! Anjajá!! Aquí tenemos a una pervertida pidiendo acción cierto??!!! Ja ja ja ja!!! No te preocupes, porque como ves, ya estoy preparando el terreno para eso!!! Un besote mujer!!! Y gracias por acordarte de mi!!!

Ayda Mereodadora

Gracias!!! Y espero que esto haya sido lo suficientemente pronto!!! Sigue leyendo please!!!!

Murtilla

Ja ja ja!!! Supongo que en el mundo mágico si debe existir algo parecido, pero: UNO el rubio no quiere saberlo, ahora esta con su vista puesta en otro "objetivo" y DOS no creo que tenga ganas de ir haciéndose la prueba con cada unos de los chicos con los que se acostó ¿no? Pero si, creo que si le pusiera un poquito de empeño descubriría quien es el otro. -- pero yo no quiero saberlo!!!! Aunque ya saben que si me dan una idea realmente buena, pues la pongo en el Fic como a ustedes les de la regalada gana (Un Flash Back, un pequeño encuentro, etc XD)

Mickaelle

Sabes que a ti debería demandarte?!!! No creo que sea legal la forma en que me hostigas... ToT.... ja ja ja ja!! Pero bueno, como ya te dije, fue gracias a ti que este cap está aquí y ahora, enserio que hicieron mella tus palabras eh?! Y desgraciadamente a mi cerebro se le ocurrió hacerte caso en lo de no dormir....snif.... ten sheño T0T Pero bueno, eso de que leías mis otros fics en novedad!!! Que bueno!!! Aunque realmente si te pones a reclamar sobre cada uno de ellos me vas a ocasionar una crisis nerviosa XD

**Cerdo Volador**

Gracias!!!!! Pero me da penita que te gustara mas que Sangre Real, ese fic es mi consentido, aunque el muy bastardo se niegue y niegue a que lo escriba decentemente ¬¬ hasta a veces pienso en dejarlo... pero luego me entra la nostalgia y ZAS! vuelvo a escribirlo XD je je Bien, espero que este cap te guste tanto como el otro y no te olvides de seguir dejándome reviews ok???!!! Kisses!!!

GaBoO

NO! Draco es de Harry (por lo menos en este fic) y no pienso ponerle la traba de Blaise justo ahora en que se están llevando tan bien!!! .... pero en lo del crío de ambos tengo que darte la razón... babas si que saldría lindo ¿no? Quizas para otro fic XD

Liuny

Seh... cuando papá Lucius se entere se va a armar la grande, y Cissa tampoco se la va a pasar muy bien por haberlos encubierto... ¿Casarse? No lo había pensado, pero creo que tienes razón, digo... van a tener un hijo en común ¿no? No creo que Dummby les vaya a permitir pasar de esa... -- que lío!!! Oye!!!! Actualiza tus fics!!!! Es que me tienes en ascuas!!!! TOT y porque cortaste tan pronto "Jugando con el Enemigo"?????? ese me gustaba tanto!!!!!! (Nynia con berrinche)

Kisses! Nos estamos leyendo!!!!

Nynia

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas


	8. cap 8

**My Mistake**

**Autora:** Nynia

**Clasificación:** R

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Slash (MPREG), es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; aun no es nada gráfico, pero llegará a serlo, si te disgusta este tema pues estas invitad a irte por donde entraste

**N.A: **muy bien, se que ahora mismo se estarán preguntando ¿qué pasó? ¿qué esta irresponsable no tenía que publicar este cap hacia siglos??? Pues bien! me explico. He estado de vaga, - -U no tengo perdón... es que recién he vuelto a casita hace dos días, y bueno pues, obviamente después de las visitas de todos los tíos que no me habían visto en 5 meses, no me quedo tiempo para terminar el cap; porque aunque no me lo crean ya tenia hasta casi el final listo antes de mi examen XD Dios! Soy de lo peor!!!

En fin! Este cap va dedicado a Grenouille ella ya sabe porque ¡Gracias por todo! Y lamento no haberme comunicado pero andaba de cabeza en esto!!! ; y bueno, ya tome una decisión, definitivamente todo el Fic va a "ser" para el desconsiderado de Mick je je (que por cierto no me dio lata hasta la fecha! Bravo! Vamos progresando! XD); es que de verdad, después de escribir el cap anterior me di cuenta que me había llegado una inspiración maldita con este Fic, (que definitivamente fue por la insistencia de este chico) y a los dos días ya tenia este cap terminado (solo demore en pasarlo al PC)XD Ahora espero que al malvado ese también le llegue una super inspiración con "Un Chico Diferente" (Nynia saca el látigo que le prestó Marina) ¬¬ sino les juro que tengo métodos mas persuasivos que simplemente pedirlo... XD

Kisses!!! Y ahora si el siguiente cap!!!

**-.--.-**

Harry no había podido dormir aquella noche. La escena del beso que le había dado Draco se negaba a abandonar su mente; había sido tan extraño. Por mas que lo intentaba y se recriminaba a si mismo una y otra vez, no podía lograr que le desagradara lo ocurrido, si no que cada vez que rememoraba el roce de aquellos suaves labios sobre los suyos una cálida sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro. Lo había disfrutado ¡y vaya que lo había echo!

No podía negarlo; había sido, aunque sonara extraño, un beso con tanta ternura, con tanto sentimiento... no se comparaba en lo absoluto con los besos que había recibido antes, este lo sintió especial; primero que nada por el echo de que había sido Draco Malfoy quien se lo había dado para luego sonrojarse deliciosamente y mostrarse sumamente confundido por lo que había echo, y a la vez por sentirlo en el momento... temeroso, pero a la vez anhelante.

Una vez mas sacudió la cabeza con desesperación tratando de apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. No podía gustarle Draco, simplemente era inconcebible; el era, o había sido, su mayor rival desde que pisara Hogwarts por primera vez. Nunca había habido una conversación decente entre ellos, ni mucho menos una oportunidad de que se enamoraran; era cierto que últimamente sentía mucho afecto por el rubio de ojos grises, pero era únicamente por su condición, por los angustiosos momentos que estaba pasando el rubio, por lo vulnerable que se había vuelto, por lo tierno que parecía a veces(sonrisa)... ¡Maldición!

- ¿Harry? - Hermione lo llamó con suavidad desde la puerta - ¿Estás ahí?

Un poco fastidiado por tener que dejar de convencerse a si mismo de que NO sentía nada por el Slytherin, pero a la par consiente de que debía de levantarse de una buena vez, el moreno corrió los doseles de su cama para que su amiga pudiera notar su presencia.

- hola Mione

- Lo supuse - le habló la castaña sentándose a su lado mientras buscaba algo en el morral que traía - No dormiste nada ¿cierto? Ten, bebe esto - continuó alcanzándole un frasco con un líquido verdusco en el.

Harry frunció el ceño indeciso. ¿Qué demonios era aquello?

- es una poción para que se te quite el sueño y mejore tu aspecto; no podemos ir a Hogsmade contigo así, de solo verte Malfoy lloraría

El moreno asintió sonriendo. El día anterior, después del escándalo de "Padre y Señor Mío" que se había armado Zabini, habían acordado ir juntos a Hogsmade para que el futuro padre renovara su guardarropas. El rubio se había negado rotundamente a hacerlo, armando un escándalo aun mayor que el de su compañero, pero luego de que por la cólera y el movimiento uno de sus botones saliera despedido por el aire y casi le volara un ojo a Harry, había aceptado que quizás si necesitara ropa un poco mas grande.

- tu relación con Malfoy a mejorado... - soltó de pronto la joven, provocando una mirada asombrada de parte del ojiverde - y créeme Harry que es mejor así... - suspiró - Zabini fue solo el primero, pero a fin de mes es a toda la escuela a quienes deberán convencer ¿comprendes? El hechizo de ocultamiento que está usando Malfoy puede llegar a dañar al feto, por eso después del quinto mes lo desecharemos completamente.

Harry ocultó el rostro entre sus manos con desesperación. Recién era consiente de la magnitud de todo, de que era realmente lo que estaba por suceder; en tan solo un par de semanas todos deberían de enterarse del embarazo del Slytherin, considerándolo a él el otro padre!!! Dumbledore lo haría irse a vivir con el rubio y el tendría que fingir ante todos que eran una feliz pareja!!! No podía creerlo, se había metido en uno gordo, y todo por que era un maldito Gryffindor impulsivo, por que había creído que así podría ayudar...

- Como crees que lo tome Ron?

- Terrible. No voy a mentirte Harry, todo será muy duro cuando esto se revele, no me extrañaría que Ron se alejara de nosotros por completo... - hizo una mueca de dolor, que luego remplazó por una de decisión - pero no podemos dejar a Malfoy ahora!

- Lo se... - Harry la miró angustiado - está tan...vulnerable, y confía tanto en nosotros...

- Y también está cambiando. Blaise me ha dicho que Malfoy nunca había sido tan "agradable" antes

El moreno la miró con una media sonrisa

- Ahora lo llamas Blaise?

- Ese no es el punto Harry!!! - la chico lo miró levemente sonrojada - el punto es, que pase lo que pase, puedes contar conmigo. Yo siempre estaré ahí apoyándote, a tí y a Malfoy, sin importar que puede pasar luego - sonrió - Ahora cámbiate que ya nos deben estar esperando!!!

El Gryffindor asintió ya mucho mas animado. Hermione siempre había tenido el don de tranquilizarlo, tal como él era ahora capaz de aplacar al rubio...

Se sonrojó.

Otra vez la línea de sus pensamientos volvía a girar en torno a él, aunque si debía ser sincero ya hacían varias semanas que se pasaba el día entero pendiente del rubio, pensando en él a toda hora, esperando impaciente un nuevo día par poder cuidar de él; claro que en ese entonces no le había besado... pero... Suspiró. Ya era imposible negarlo, algo sentía por Draco, y aunque no quería aceptarlo, sabía muy bien el qué; el problema era... ¿que sentía el Slytherin por él? Debía averiguarlo...

Minutos después, ya cambiado y en compañía de las dos serpientes, tomaron uno de los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmade; como era de suponerse, el rubio se sentó automáticamente al lado de Harry, acurrucado contra el cuerpo de este, mientras Hermione y Blaise los miraban sonrientes.

- nunca me imaginé que a Draco le gustara tanto ser mimado - el pelirrojo le sonrió a Harry divertido - Vas a tener problemas cuando todo esto se sepa y Draco quiera que lo engrías a toda hora

Draco puso mala cara, pateando ligeramente a su compañero para que cerrara la boca

- Cállate Blaise! Yo no le haré eso a Harry, le traería demasiados problemas con sus "amigos"

- Cierto..., los leones se deprimen si no van en grupo

- No es necesario - Harry habló suavemente, mirando por la ventanilla a la par que acariciaba con dulzura los rubios cabellos - no tendré problema en mimar a Draco cuando el guste

El Slytherin levantó la vista asombrado, mirando al moreno que seguía con la mirada fija en la ventanilla. Al notar como el otro lo observaba, Harry volteó regalándole una cálida sonrisa que hizo al rubio sonrojarse y enterrar el rostro en la túnica del moreno, ocultando la sonrisa de satisfacción que le había causado aquellas palabras. Le había sido difícil reconocerlo, pero cada día que pasaba le gustaba mas la idea de que Harry se hiciera pasar por el padre de su bebe. Disfrutaba de la compañía del otro, de su cercanía, de la calidez que lo rodeaba cuando se abrazaba fuertemente al ojiverde; era una sensación tan placentera, tan diferente a todo lo que había sentido en brazos de cualquier otro... quería que su hijo viviera rodeado de aquella calidez. Sin pensarlo paso los brazos alrededor del Gryffindor, acercándose mas a él, disfrutando del olor que emanaba del otro.

Frente a ellos Hermione observaba todo de forma suspicaz. Realmente la relación entre ambos chicos había mejorado MUCHO, lo que le hacia pensar... que quizás la idea de Harry de auto proclamarse el otro padre no había sido tan mala como pensaba; precipitada, si, pero si ambos seguían como hasta ahora... bueno, lo mejor no era adelantar conclusiones.

**-.--.-**

- Vamos Draco! No te pongas caprichoso!!! Esta es TU TALLA!!!!

- No lo es!!! Es la talla de Goyle!!!

- Pero es que ahora si es tu talla!!!

- Que NO!!!

Blaise bufó impaciente, el rubio estaba insoportable.

- Potter, haz algo!

Harry dejó de reír junto a Mione y se acercó al Slytherin, este lo miró desafiante pero no dijo nada, simplemente observó al moreno tomar la camisa de manos de su compañero y luego dirigirse a él.

- Tienes razón. Definitivamente esta no es tu talla - Draco sonrió triunfante - Necesitarás una mucho mas grande

- Potter!!! - el rubio siseó furioso, pero Harry continuó como si nada

- Ya que conforme pase el tiempo va a crecer mas y mas, y no creo que quieras compararte ropa nueva cada mes ¿cierto? Ni mucho menos que quieras molestar al pequeño por usar ropa muy justa ¿verdad?

De mala manera y maldiciendo internamente el rubio tomó la prenda que Harry le tendía y se metió a un probador; el condenado sabía como controlarlo y eso le enfurecía, pero tenía que admitir que estaba en lo cierto. No quería tener que ir de compras a cada instante, ni mucho menos... (tomó su vientre con delicadeza) molestar a su bebé. Un leve movimiento le hizo abrir los ojos como platos, no era posible ¿o si? Quizás solo eran gases; le daba vergüenza admitirlo pero últimamente tenía muchos.

- Harry... - llamó inseguro

- Que pasa? - la voz del moreno le contestó tras la puerta

- Ven un momento

El Gryffindor miró desconcertado a sus dos acompañantes, Hermione le devolvió la mirada confusa, al contrario, Zabini le sonrió con picardía

- sabias que el embarazo aumenta el deseo sexual?

El ojiverde se sonrojó violentamente. Eso no lo sabia... ¡Merlín! ¿Qué iba a hacer si alguna vez Draco...? No, No, No! No debía pensar en eso!!! Si se daba en caso, pues saldría huyendo, pero no creía que el rubio quisiera ESO justo ahora.

- HARRY!!!

- Ya voy...

Aun rojo como una amapola Harry entro al probador acompañado de las risitas del pelirrojo y las miradas asesinas que Mione le mandaba a este.

- que sucede?

Sin mediar palabra Draco tomó una de las manos del moreno y la coloco sobre su estomago. El Gryffindor no sabía que hacer, estaba mas rojo que antes y se sentía bastante incomodo; y el echo de que Draco estuviera con la camisa abierta, por lo cual su mano se posaba directamente sobre la blanca y suave piel, no ayudaba mucho. Pero entonces lo sintió, un suave pero inconfundible movimiento.

- Ahí - susurró el rubio - ¿lo sentiste?

Y Harry claro que lo sintió, aquellas leves pero firmes pataditas en el vientre del Slytherin. Sin poder evitarlo una ternura que nunca antes había sentido lo embargó, y pudo notar que al chico frente a el le sucedía lo mismo. Es que era realmente maravilloso, siempre había sabido que una pequeña vida se estaba formando dentro del rubio, pero solo lo había considerado como algo mas que le pasaba a este, un lío mas del rubio Slytherin; pero ahora era diferente, era aquel pequeño ser el que les decía que estaba ahí, que vivía y que pronto estaría al lado de ambos. Draco sonreía hacia su vientre como nunca lo había visto hacerlo, con total sinceridad, radiante por la felicidad que estaba llenándolo al sentir a su hijo moverse por primera vez.

Después de unos instantes el rubio lo miró, dirigiéndole esta vez aquella extraordinaria sonrisa a él, provocando sin quererlo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo por el deseo de probar nuevamente aquellos labios que lo había dejado sin aliento el día anterior; y Draco no difería mucho de aquella idea. Quería besar a Harry, quería sentir aquel sentimiento de bienestar que lo embargaba al hacerlo, pero ya no tenía excusa de querer convencer a nadie, estaban solos, nadie los observaba, y no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría el moreno si se atrevía a hacerlo; pero aun así era tan difícil reprimirse. Podía sentir la mirada del chico frente a él fija en sus labios, lo irregular que se había vuelto su respiración en tan solo unos segundos, la forma en que los verdes ojos se habían oscurecido por algo que parecía deseo...

- Draco... - Harry intentó decir algo pero el rubio frente a él lo detuvo casi de inmediato. Nuevamente lo estaba besando, y esta vez no pensaba quedarse estático, demasiado había anhelado aquellos delgados y suaves labios como para ahora dejarlos ir tras un solo instante.

El Slytherin iba a separarse del ojiverde, consiente de que debía dar una buena excusa por lo que acababa de hacer, cuando sintió los brazos de este rodearle la cintura posesivamente, atrayéndolo mas cerca, tratando de profundizar el beso; a lo cual Draco, tras su breve asombro, no puso resistencia alguna.

Harry por su parte se sentía en la gloria, lentamente lamió los labios del rubio tratando de grabar aquel delicioso sabor en su mente, pidiendo permiso para ingresar a aquella boca que tanto había deseado probar, obteniendo el permiso casi al instante, sintiendo los brazos del otro aferrarse a su cuello casi con desesperación, mientras hacia que sus cuerpos se rozaran, mandando oleadas de placer al cerebro del moreno, haciéndolo gemir dentro del beso sin que le importara demasiado.

El aroma de Harry era embriagante, y su forma de besar estaba descontrolándolo, sentía sus manos vagar por su espalda, acercándose peligrosamente a la curva de su trasero, y lo único que pudo hacer fue pegarse mas a él, creando una deliciosa fricción con sus cuerpos, arrancando nuevos gemidos ahogados del moreno que poco a poco iban provocando que perdiera mas el control.

En un momento dado no pudo contenerse mas ¡El Gryffindor se lo había buscado y que nadie le dijera lo contrario! Preñado, o no, seguía siendo Draco Malfoy, y nadie podía comportarse tan endemoniadamente sensual en su presencia y esperar que se quedara de brazos cruzados! Posando su labios en el cuello de Harry (el cual tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza para que afuera no escuchar el gran gemido que dicho acto le provocó) guió sus hábiles manos hasta la túnica de la escuela que aun llevaba el ojiverde encima, deslizándola por sus hombros sin mucha ceremonia para luego dedicarse, también sin mucha paciencia, al chaleco del joven que comenzó a tironear intentando sacárselo sin dejar de besarlo a los botones. Para su asombro fue el mismo Harry quien termino de deshacerse del molesto chaleco, para luego volver a aferrar al rubio y comenzar ahora él un camino de húmedos besos sobre la clara y tersa piel del cuello. Draco se estremeció en brazos del Gryffindor, sintiendo aquel agradable cosquilleos en su estomago y que por pocos iba descendiendo, concentrado en la tarea de doblegar a los malditos botones que eran la única barrera entre él y la suave piel del chico.

Cuando el moreno se aventuró al fin a morderle con suavidad uno de sus hombros fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podrían parar aun si el mismo mundo se estuviera partiendo en pedazos, o eso pensó. Se dio cuenta de ello justo en el momento en que había aprisionado a Harry contra una de las paredes del pequeño cubículo, para luego sentir la inconfundible sensación de estar cayendo, siendo exactamente esto lo que había sucedido; con un ruido sordo ambos jóvenes cayeron fuera del probador, terminando ambos en el suelo (afortunadamente el Slytherin sobre el ojiverde) ante la atónita mirada de sus dos acompañantes.

Tras unos segundos de silencio absoluto, el pelirrojo estallo en estruendosas carcajadas, mientras una sonrojada Hermione ayudaba a un aun mas sonrojado Draco a incorporarse, mirando de soslayo a su amigo el cual había enrojecido aun mas si era posible. Por su parte el rubio no dejaba de maldecir internamente, si tan solo se hubiera cerciorado de que estaba apoyando a Harry contra una de las paredes y no contra las puertas, aquello habría tenido para mas; y definitivamente no un final tan desastroso como aquel. Aunque... ,sonrió, por lo menos ahora sabia que no le era indiferente al otro.

**-.--.-**

- Harry?

- uhm...?

- que fue eso?

Llevaban ya 5 minutos de caminata por las calles del pequeño poblado, ambos Gryffindor iban un poco mas retrasados, mientras que delante de ellos Draco estaba a punto de estrangular al pelirrojo si este no para de reírse.

El moreno permaneció en silencio, analizando la pregunta echa. Ni siquiera el sabia bien como había sucedido... solo era conciente de que el rubio lo había besado y luego no había podido controlarse, no es que tampoco hubiera querido hacerlo, el Slytherin besaba como los Dioses! Y por mas que ahora tenia una panza considerable, el roce de sus cuerpos había sido mas que delicioso.

Apartó la vista avergonzado, era conciente de que había vuelto a sonrojarse, y ya era suficientemente bochornoso que su amiga lo hubiera visto en semejantes circunstancias, como para que ahora lo descubriera rememorando los hechos.

- Harry...?

- Uhm...?

- Sientes algo por Malfoy ¿cierto?

El ojiverde paró abruptamente mirando a la castaña boquiabierto.

- No me mires así. Paso suficiente tiempo con ustedes para haberme dado cuenta, serìa una ciega si no lo hubiera echo!

- Yo no... – bajó la vista apenado

- No tienes que explicarte; se que me voy a odiar por esto, pero Malfoy me agrada, por lo menos ESTE Malfoy me agrada

- Ya... – Harry sonrió mas animado – pero mas te agrada Zabini ¿no?

La joven le dirigió una mirada de advertencia antes de volver a sonreír

- Creo que Malfoy también siente algo por ti, mas que una simple atracción; y no me extraña ya que desde que empezamos a cuidarlo siempre han estado uno al lado del otro, era...cuestión de tiempo – finalizó con un guiño a lo que Harry volvió a sonrojarse

- Ey ustedes dos!!!! Van a apurarse o no?!!!!

Harry y Hermione se miraron sonriendo con complicidad antes de encaminarse hacia el escandaloso Slytherin, que con sus gritos había conseguido no solo la atención de ellos dos y de la mayoría de la gente, sino que también un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte del rubio.

- ya comente que estabas mas agresivo? – preguntó cuando los dos leones se les unieron, sobando repetidas veces el lugar donde el puño de Draco había acertado

- Varias veces – contestó este como si nada, subiendo con una media sonrisa al carruaje que los devolvería a la escuela.

**-.--.-**

**LIIIIIIIISSSSTOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! XD Otro cap! Otro Cap! Y no tan corto como esperaba!!! XD bien, se que no es una obra de Arte, pero no podía hacerlos esperar mas Nuevamente lamento la demora, no tengo excusa... ¬¬ bueno, quizás si, pero no me gusta andar excusándome... Ya, ya, dejaré de darles lata con tonterías. Ah! Y por si a alguien le interesa (efecto de fuegos artificiales) INGRESE A LA UNIVERSIDAD...!!!!!!! SI! VIVA YO!! LO LOGRE!!!! Y pa' que vean que no soy burra ni nada por el estilo ¡1ª puesto!!!!!!Je je, es que estoy MUY feliz, al fin podré dejar los malditos libros de lado y dedicarme exclusivamente a mis bebes (abraza protectoramente los borradores de todos su Fics) y ustedes deberían estar felices por eso también XD**

**Ahora si! **

**Respuestas a lo reviews!!! ya tengo tiempo para esto! Que ilusión!!!**

**------- : **_(muy original neh?)_****

Aquí esta el otro cap! Lamento la demora!!!

**Snuffle's Girl:**

Gracias por tus ánimos. Y pos si, yo también espero que el otro padre no se entere, pero ya veremos mas adelante como se dan las cosas

**GaBoO:**

Jajaja! Esa era la idea, que el final anterior te dejara en que pensar XD aunque supongo que con este ya se habrán aclarado tus dudas no? En fin! A seguir leyendo! Y que no se te olvide dejarme un review! ( -- si no se pagará con sangre! XD)

**Rhalkha:**

Gracias! Y a ti también perdón por la demora!!!! nn espero que este cap tambien sea de tu agrado!

**Sashka:**

Muchas gracias!!!! nn Es genial cuando alguien que no gusta de el genero te dice que le agrada tu Fic!!!! Y tu propuesta créeme que me ha dejado pensando... voy a darle mas vueltas al asunto y a ver si se me ocurre como utilizarla; pero si no, seguiré con la idea original en que el segundo padre nunca aparece ¡Gracias de todos modos!!!

**Di-chan:**

A ti no te contesto porque tengo que amenazarte para que leas!!!! Desgashiada....

**Liuny:**

Pero por su puesto que leo tu Fic!!!! nn Me gusta mucho! Y no solo ese! Je je aunque debo recomendarte que te busques una beta; tienes ideas muy buenas pero falta alguien que te ayude a pulirlas y ordenarlas, créeme que a mi me sirvió mucho conseguirme una! Donde estará ahora mi Kata-chan?!!! ;; Y por lo de Harry y Draco, personalmente ya estoy preparada psicológicamente para la soberana demanda que se que algún día me van a mandar los pobres XD je je Y no los culpo! Ya tengo en mente un nuevo Fic que pienso publicar después de S.O.S. y... jaja ja ja ja ja!!! Draco va a matarme!!! Ja ja ja jaja!!!! Beshitos!!!

**Kari:**

Hi! En respuesta a tu pequeña petición (y en consideración a Harry Y Draco) ya incluí una pequeña escenita que será la primera de muchas XD espero que eso te consuelo. Y siento MUCHO no haberte podido avisar de la actualización, pero cada que te escribo un mail en correo de porquería me lo regresa.... jum! En fin! Muchos kisses!!! Y sigue leyendo si???

**Murtilla:**

GRA-CIAS! Je je! Pues no! Blaise-chan no estaba celosito, solo...impactado XD y supongo que ahora ya entenderás que fue Draco quien beso a Harry no? En fin! No tienes idea de cómo me divierto escribiendo esto je je y ya tendré que pensar seriamente en como será en bebe...mh.... (cara de concentración)

**Velia:**

Perdonada! Je je me da mucho gusto ver un review tuyo nuevamente; aun recuerdo que fuiste una de las primeras en seguir mis fics y eso me hace mucha ilusión! Gracias! nn Espero sinceramente que este cap haya sido de tu agrado, porque ya empiezo a mostrarle a Harry la realidad de las cosas, el echo de que este problema puede llegar a ser aun peor que todas las veces que tuvo que hacerle frente al Lord ¡God! (sonrisa macabra) como me voy a divertir!!!

**Alejandra:**

Muchas gracias! Y espero que esto haya sido lo suficientemente "pronto" XD

**Ayda Merodeadora:**

Thanks!!! Me alegra que te gustara tanto XD je je Y por lo del examen mas "thanks" je je me fue muy bien nn y estoy feliz.

**Cerdo Volador:**

A mi también me gusta Blaise-chan, por eso decidí meterlo XD y sip! Lo beso! Y ahora también le metió mano! MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Ey! Ya era hora ok?! Me desespero si no puedo escribir slash.... XD

**Niea:**

Cuando Ron lo descubra se desatara una hecatombe! No hay otra opción! Y como el zanahoria ese me cae como patada al hígado, ya me encargaré yo de hacerlo sufrir! Es que Diox! Es tan... tan... IACK! Ok! Mis mas sinceras disculpas si a alguien le agrada el inútil ese! "libertad de expresión no? XD" En fin! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado, nn ya hubo mas que solo un beso!!!!

**Paola:**

Nooooooo..........!!!!!! Blaise el otro padre? NO! (la mira con ojitos de cachorrito bajo la lluvia) porque me haces sufrir???? Es que Blaise-chan es tan lindo que no me gustaría enfrentarlo con NADIE! Mucho menos con mi rubio adorado que lo mas necesita justo ahora es apoyo nn neh? Kisses!!! y a seguir incentivado esos habito lectores!!!

**También muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen este fic y no me pueden dejar comentarios por falta de tiempo nn yo se como es eso!**

**Kisses!!!**

**Nynia**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

**Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas**


	9. cap 9

**My Mistake**

**Autora:** Nynia

**Clasificación:** R

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Slash (MPREG), es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; aun no es nada gráfico, pero llegará a serlo, si te disgusta este tema pues estas invitad a irte por donde entraste

**N.A: **OK! A falta de inspiración con mis otros Fics me veo en la obligación de dedicarme a este XD no es que tampoco me moleste en lo absoluto ¡claro! Ya saben que este es uno de mis bebes favoritos!!! Claro que después de su hermanito mayor "Sangre Real" XD

En fin! Quiero enmendar una falta que tuve en el cap anterior!!! Y agradecerle muchísimo a Mick por el cap que me dedicó de "Un chico Diferente" estuvo buenísimo, me encanto!!! Claro que cierta personita dijo que iba a actualizarlo en una semana y aun NADA, pero en fin! Aun así lo recomiendo MUCHO, y si no lo mencioné antes es porque soy una despistada sin remedio (ojitos llorosos) ¿estoy perdonada?

Bueno, a ver que tal me queda este cap y a ver si se vuelven mas caritativos y me dejan mas mensajitos! Ya pase de los 100 reviews y quiero llegar a los 200!!! Apóyenme!!! XD ja ja ja ja ja ja!!!

Ah! Y un agradecimiento especial a Grenouille quien muy amablemente accedió a betearme este capi! gracias mujer!!!! Este cap va para ti!!!!

**-.--.-**

No se había atrevido a ver al rubio desde lo sucedido en la salida a Hogsmade, y de eso ya varios días habían pasado. Hermione y Zabini se estaban encargando por el momento de los cuidados de Draco, mientras el recuperaba un poco de tiempo con Ron. Había dejado muy abandonado a su amigo y no lo culpaba por estar ligeramente enfadado con él, pero explicarle la situación al pelirrojo era imposible, el tema no tenia lugar a discusión; el Gryffindor era demasiado impulsivo, y lo ultimo que necesitaba Draco ahora era que lo angustiaran mas.

Estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea de la sala común esperando a que regresara Mione de ver al rubio, ya era bien entrada la noche cuando por fin la castaña apareció. Tenia un aspecto terrible, y daba la impresión de haberse estado tirando de los pelos, al verlo se encaminó directamente a él y se dejo caer pesadamente a su lado.

- ¡Esta insoportable Harry!, ¡Tienes que ir a verlo! No quiere hacer nada y a cada rato se echa a llorar y luego se pone a gritarnos... por favor... no lo evites mas o terminará volviéndonos locos....

- Pero...

- ¡¡¡Ve a hablar con él!!!

- ¿Ahora?

- Está llorando en la entrada a la cámara de Salazar Slytherin, ¡haz algo o se quedara ahí toda la noche!

- Es que... – Harry se sonrojó, no se atrevía a encarar al chico justo ahora

- Por favor Harry! Lo besaste y el te beso! No es la gran cosa!!! Ahora hazme el favor de ser un poco mas valiente e ir a hablar con Malfoy, o yo misma te arrastrare hasta lo baños de Myrtle!!!!

El Gryffindor trago en seco. Pocas veces había visto a su amiga así de alterada y era conciente de lo que el estrés podía provocar en ella así que prefirió no contradecirla. Además el saber que Draco estaba llorando en un lugar tan terrible como los baños de Myrtle le creó un nudo en el estomago; ya sabia lo que era capaz de hacer esa fantasma al ver el dolor de otros, seguro que en aquellos momentos estaba chillando de felicidad alrededor del rubio cosa que no le agradó en lo absoluto.

Rápidamente tomó su capa de invisibilidad y corrió por los pasillos hasta alcanzar su objetivo, ya antes de abrir la puerta pudo sentir los inconfundibles sollozos de Draco y la voz angustiada de Zabini pidiéndole que se clamara. Con un poco de temor se desprendió de su capa y empujó la puerta, rogando fervientemente que ninguno de los dos Slytherin se le echara encima en busca de una represalia.

Al notar que alguien entraba el pelirrojo volteó algo alarmado, no sería raro que cualquier alumno hubiera llegado al lugar guiado por el llanto de Draco, pero al verlo a Potter parado en el marco de la puerta por poco y se echa a llorar el también del alivio que lo invadió.

- ¡Ya era hora! - dijo acercándose rápidamente y arrastrándolo hasta el costado del rubio – no se porque te desapareciste, pero sinceramente en estos momentos no me importa ¡Solo cálmalo! No puedo llevarlo a los dormitorios así

Harry asintió sin saber muy bien que hacer, con delicadeza poso una mano en la rubia cabellera consiguiendo solo que los sollozos aumentaran de intensidad, por lo que volteó a ver al otro chico pidiéndole sin palabras que los dejara a solas unos momentos. Blaise asintió y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta con un hechizo de privacidad también, esos dos tenían que hablar seriamente.

- Shhh... Draco... ya basta por favor... no puedes llorar toda la noche aquí.... – susurró abrazando ligeramente el tembloroso cuerpo del Slytherin – te hará daño...

- ¡¡¡¿Y que te importa a ti lo que me pase Potter?!!!, ¡¡¡Claramente nada!!!, ¡¡¡Te importa un carajo!!!, ¡¡¡Así que lárgate!!!

Draco se sentía dolido, no sabía si era por las hormonas o que; pero al notar como Harry lo había ignorado después de haberse besado de aquella manera en la tienda de ropa le había echo pensar que el Gryffindor solo lo había usado como una diversión, o peor aun, que se había asqueado de su cuerpo deforme y por eso ya no quería acercarse a él. ¡Y le afectaba! ¡Maldición le afectaba! Porque por primera vez había sentido algo especial al besar a alguien; no era el simple placer que un buen beso te proporcionaba; con Harry se había sentido protegido, querido, y había llegado a pensar que su hijo también lo estaría junto a él ¡Pero el condenado Gryffindor solo lo había usado para luego desecharlo miserablemente! ¡¡¡Dejándolo solo!!!

Nuevamente lo sollozos aumentaron y temblor en el cuerpo del rubio se volvió alarmante ¡Odiaba a Potter! ¡Lo odiaba por haberlo engañado! ¡Por haberle echo pensar que era especial! ¡¡¡Por haberle echo creer que estaría a salvo a su lado!!!

- Draco por favor... – el moreno abrazó con mas fuerza al chico entre sus brazos, comenzaba a desesperarse, no sabia que hacer - ¿qué es lo que sucede?, ¿por que estas así?

- ¡¿Qué porque estoy así?! ¡¿Qué porque estoy así?! ¡¡¡Eres un idota Potter!!! ¡¡¡Un idota!!!

Ya no le quedó mas dudas al respecto, Draco estaba enfadado con él por haberle estado rehuyendo, era su culpa que el rubio estuviera tan alterado. Pero es que... ¡maldición! era un cobarde, solo por cobardía no se había atrevido a encararlo nuevamente, el no estaba acostumbrado a besar a alguien y simplemente luego ir y hablarle como si nada hubiera sucedido. Le costaba reconocerlo pero siempre había sido el débil en las relaciones que había tenido; siempre esperando que la otra persona diera el primer paso.... pero en aquel momento se dio cuenta que con Draco no podría ser así. El rubio necesitaba que lo protegieran, necesitaba que lo mimaran y le dieran la seguridad que tanto necesitaba por su peculiar estado, y él tendría que hacerlo si quería llegar a algo con él... y debía empezar en aquel preciso momento en que el Slytherin estaba tan frágil...

Draco solo atinó a retener el aire cuando sintió los labios de Harry en su mejilla, besando suavemente el lugar por donde sus lagrimas bajan mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sus cabellos, musitando palabras tranquilizadoras, recostándolo lentamente sobre él en un abrazo protector; y nuevamente sintió aquella sensación de paz que lo embargaba cuando el moreno estaba junto a él. Sabía que no debía ceder, que no debía dar cabida a que lo lastimaran nuevamente, pero no pudo. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la suave caricia y poco a poco su llanto se fue calmando hasta que lo único que quedó de el fueron leves hipidos que no podía controlar

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – sintió la pregunta susurrada en su oído, el aliento de Harry rozando aquella sensible zona, depositando un suave beso en la piel de su cuello, ante lo cual no pudo reprimir un leve escalofrío.

Claro que se encontraba mejor, como no estarlo si los brazos del Gryffindor lo rodeaban posesivos y reconfortantes a la vez; todo su enojo había sido olvidado, había reconocido la petición de "perdón" en los actos del otro chico, y el no pensaba negárselo, no si nunca mas lo volvía a dejar solo como lo había echo antes. Asintió levemente enterrando el rostro en el pecho del otro, confortándose con el familiar olor de la loción de Harry, adormilándose suavemente por lo fugaces besos que el otro depositaba en su cabeza mientras lo mecía suavemente. Le gustaba este nuevo Harry, le gustaba dejarse querer y engreír por él.

- Lo siento tanto Draco... – musitó al sentir que el otro comenzaba a dormirse, debía de aclarar el porqué de sus actos antes que nada

- ¿Por qué...? – los grises ojos se fijaron en él, enrojecidos por quien sabe cuantos tiempo de llanto

- No lo se, pero... nunca mas volverá a pasar, lo juro – depositó un nuevo beso en la frente del otro - fui débil, lo admito, sentí temor de enfrentarte nuevamente y no se me ocurrió nada mas estúpido que evitarte...

Draco sonrió disfrutando del inocente sonrojo del moreno. ¿Eso era todo? Harry solo se había sentido avergonzado de lo que había pasado.... ¡Merlín! Y el que había echo todo un escándalo por nada, aunque también debía aceptar que la ausencia del ojiverde lo había desequilibrado, estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia que el no tenerlo cerca lo había puesto mas emocional de lo que recordaba haber estado en todo lo que iba de su embarazo. Pero ahora el estaba ahí nuevamente, prometiéndole que no volvería a separarse de él, y eso era lo que importaba. En un gesto que desconcertó un poco al rubio, el Gryffindor se inclino lentamente hasta besar su vientre con devoción

- Perdóname pequeño... – susurró a este – prometo que no volveré a provocar que papá se ponga tan insoportable como lo estuvo hoy

El rubio no pudo controlar una leve risa que pronto fue callada por los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, en un beso suave, una disculpa sin apuros que ambos se dedicaron a disfrutar al máximo.

- Y ahora – habló el moreno al separarse de él – a dormir, necesitas descansar para mañana ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey; quiero que ella me asegure que esta crisis no haya afectado en nada al bebé

El Slytherin hizo un pequeño mohín. Estaba tan cómodo así ¿en serio tenían que separarse? Un momento.... una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. No, no tenían, acababa de tener una idea e iba a obligar al su leoncito a llevarla a cabo

Diez minutos después Draco se acomoda placidamente junto al cuerpo de Harry mientras este ultimo no se podía creer que el rubio hubiera logrado arrástralo hasta las habitaciones de Salazar sin que el pusiera casi ninguna resistencia; claro que ante los besos del Slytherin era difícil resistirse a cualquier cosa.

**-.--.-**

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó en medio de un ataque de besos al que no pudo mas que responder gustoso.

Ambos jóvenes pasaron gran parte de la mañana besándose suavemente, alternando con caricias cada vez mas atrevidas los besos mas ardientes y luego simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro en un cómodo silencio que se prolongaba por varios minutos. Habían decidido no asistir a sus clases matutinas ante lo cual alegarían que Draco se había sentido indispuesto, lo cual no sería difícil de creer por sus frecuentes visitas a la enfermería, y que Harry había estado ayudando al profesor Dumbledore en ciertos asuntos, lo cual el anciano mago no desmentiría ya que sabia muy bien de que iba la cosa, así que ahora lo único que hacían era dedicarse a disfrutar el tiempo juntos

- Harry...

- ¿Mh...? - no tenia ganas de hablar, estaba muy cómodo con el peso del rubio sobre él mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda, además suponía de que iba a tratar la charla

- Ya debemos levantarnos

Maldijo mentalmente la escuela enterrando el rostro en el cuello del otro, dándole a entender que no tenia la menor intención de levantarse justo ahora.

- ¡Vamos Potter!, ¡Que luego vas a estar muy ocupado poniéndote al día en los cursos y no tendrás tiempo para mi! – se quejó el otro separándose levemente de él - ...además, muero de hambre...

Harry sonrió al observar el leve sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de su novio, y la suplicante mirada que le dirigía este. Era cierto, Draco debía estar muy hambriento ya que no habían desayunado y justo ahora que el estaba comiendo por dos, así que con un poco de desgana se incorporó aun con el otro chico en sus brazos

- es cierto, mejor vamos ya. Además debemos hablar con Mione y Zabini y... ¡Rayos!, ¡Lo olvide!, ¡Tu amigo va a estar furioso conmigo!, ¡Ayer lo deje esperando afuera a que saliéramos! ¡¡¡Y Hermione!!! ¡¡¡Supongo que ella también me estuvo esperando en la Sala Común!!!

- Entonces será mejor apresurarnos... no quiero que mi hijo se quede huérfano antes de que haya nacido

Se tardaron solo unos minutos mas en salir de las cámaras, ambos con paso apresurado pero por diferentes motivos. Draco realmente estaba desesperado, el pequeño engendro (como lo llamaba cada vez que lo ponía en apuros) ¡se había antojado de atún y mermelada! Y su cuerpo prácticamente ya no podía mas si no comía un poco pronto. Quiso poner cara de asco, pero con frustración noto que le era imposible, realmente esto de estar en estado te afectaba el cerebro.. ¡¡¡Por Merlín!!! ¡¡¡¿Atún con mermelada y él relamiéndose ante la idea?!!!

Cuando ya iban por los pasillos que los dejarían en el Gran Comedor el moreno paro abruptamente ahogando un gemido. Hermione y Zabini venían embalados hacia ellos por lo cual supuso que realmente estaban enfadados por su pequeña desaparición nocturna, que equivocado estaba. Ni bien los dos chicos estuvieron frente a ellos, Harry y Draco se miraron confundidos, habían estado esperando alguna reprimenda o mala mirada, pero notar como Mione se mordía el labio con nerviosismo y Blaise se acomodaba la corbata una y otra vez no les dio muy buena espina.

- ¿Qué sucede? – la voz de Draco sonó ahogada ¿qué podía estar pasando para que los chicos se mostraran así? Comenzaba a inquietarse.

Harry al notar como un leve temblor comenzaba a recorrerle al rubio lo tomó por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él, apretando ligeramente fuerte como para darle a entender que estaba ahí, a su lado; luego con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó a sus nerviosos compañeros una de las aulas a su costado.

Fijándose que el lugar estuviera desocupado los cuatro jóvenes entraron con cautela y sellaron la puerta tras ellos, tan pronto estuvieron sentados Hermione empezó con la explicación.

La noche anterior ella al ver que Harry se tardaba tanto en volver había decidido ir a buscarlo, en el camino se había topado con Blaise quien ya regresaba a las mazmorras, este le había explicado que los había dejado conversando en los baños y que al notar la demora había abierto la puerta nuevamente y no los había encontrado, por lo que supuso que se habían ido a la cámara de Salazar por mas intimidad. Luego de eso, en algo que nunca se perdonarían, se habían quedado conversando en el pasillo de su precaria condición... y tarde se habían dado cuenta de una sombra alejándose de ellos, habían intentado alcanzarla pero fue inútil, ya se había perdido de vista.

Draco no pudo evitar gemir audiblemente tras la noticia. ¡¡¡¿Alguien lo sabía?!!! Se llevó inconscientemente las manos al vientre y apretó ligeramente... ¡¡¡¿alguien sabia de su bebé?!!! No supo en que momento pasó, pero luego todo fue oscuridad para él.

**-.--.-**

Lucius Malfoy aparto con elegancia la capa de sus hombros mientras se sentaba en un mullido sillón frente a la chimenea de su sala. Su vista estaba fija en un pergamino que sujetaba con fuerza innecesaria mientras releía por tercera vez lo que decía este.

No podía creerlo! Simple y sencillamente no podía! ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera ocultado algo así? ¡Aquello no podía dejarlo pasar por alto! ¡Debía averiguar si era cierto o no! Y si lo era.... Draco Malfoy lo iba a escuchar....

**-.--.-**

**LISTOOOOOOOOOOOOO...........!!!!!!!!!! Lo logré!!!! Y antes de que se acabara el año!!!!! (aunque estaba programado para antes de Navidad) Siiiiiiiii..........!!!!! De verdad pensé que nunca iba a lograrlo!!!! Si no fuera por Anna Lilian que me dio el empujoncito que necesitaba tengan por seguro que no tendrían este cap ahora!!!! Gracias linda!!! Me sacaste del bloqueo!!! Aunque la falta de tiempo no me la quitó nadie ToT odio las fiestas.... son tan trabajosas.... **

**Bueno, ahora si me dejo de tonterías y vayamos a lo bueno!!! XD**

**Pawy**

Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero esto de las fiestas la trae a una como loca XD La verdad tenia el cap listo desde antes de Navidad, pero no tuve oportunidad de postearlo.... y como dices.... ¬¬ se que habrá muchos que querrán matarme por ello XD je je

**Ales**

No se en que forma haya querido decirme lo que dijiste, pero hay MANERAS de pedir las cosas!!! Si no he actualizado ha sido porque simplemente NO pude hacerlo! No porque haya querido que fuera así. Te recomiendo que un futuro pienses mas en lo que vas a escribir antes de hacerlo porque realmente una frase mal escrita puede llegar a enfadar mucho a una persona, mas aun puesta en mayúsculas porque puede interpretarse como un grito, o una orden, y yo no estoy para esas cosas. Si escribo es porque me gusta hacerlo, no para que le guste a los demás, y si hay personas que leen lo que escribo ¡en buena hora! Yo feliz por eso! MUY feliz! Pero tampoco por eso me voy a volver una adicta a la PC y ponerme a escribir las 24 horas del día. En fin.... no quiero darle mas vueltas al asunto, y si no lo decías en mala onda, pues perdona; pero realmente ese comentario que dejaste puede ser fácilmente malinterpretado.

**Caronline Mcmanaman**

Al fin alguien que odia al otro padre del bebo tanto como yo!!!! La verdad no se porque todas querían tanto que lo metiera ;;solo iba a traerle mas problemas a mi rubio precioso!!!! Je je que bueno que te guste tanto el Fic; no te preocupes si no me has dejado reviews antes!!! Puedes enmendarte dejándome uno en cada cap desde ahora XD jeje

**Elian**

Gracias! no creo escribir tan bien, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo!!! Parejita Blaise/Hermione??? No estoy muy segura, la verdad es un gustito que me estoy dando :D a lo mejor solo lo dejo como una "insinuación" XD

**Isis**

Soy mala con Draky??!!! YO????!!!! Ja ja ja ja sip! Yo! Solo es mientras este en estado! nn no es que Draco sea débil, es solo que el esta tan acostumbrado a estar en pleno dominio de sus emociones que el estar "en bola" le afecta un poco mas que a otros; cuando todo pase vas a ver como vuelve a ser el mismo..... (pensativa) aunque a lo mejor tener que cuidar del engendro le destroce los nervios! XD MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! En fin! El Hermione/Blaise aun no se define..... pero por mi Ron que se pudra! XD JUAS! Lo siento! Detesto al zanahoria!!!

**Snuffle's Girl**

Axias!!! Y espero que esta escena también te haya gustado!!!! :D

**GaBoO**

(Nynia metida debajo de una mesa esperando a que la ira de GaBoO pase) pero es que tenia que cortar la escena!!! No se la podían montar en el probador!!! O si? Verdad que este Draco también es lindo???? Lo voy a torturar un poco mas hasta que nazca el crío XD

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI**

Mi mas sentido pésame por lo de tu maquina!!! ;; que terrible!!! Y no te preocupes por escribir mucho! Me basta con que te haya gustado! :D

**Velia**

Axias!!! Siempre es bueno saber de ti! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado, creo que acá no hubo mucha comedia pero a mi me parece que valió la pena XD tu que opinas? Ya era hora de que Harry se mostrara un poco mas lanzado no? Je je Kisses!!!

**BlazeVein**

MUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS gracias!!!!!!!!!!! La verdad estoy MUY feliz de haber ingresado :D creí que no lo haría je je Que bueno que te gustó el cap!!! yo también me divertí horrores escribiendo esa escenita, de solo imaginármelos se me salía la risa y todos me miraba con cara de "a esta loca que le pasa?" ja ja ja ja en fin! Beshitos amigocha!!! Deja saber de ti mas seguido pex!!! Se te extraña Blaze-chan!!!!

**Conacha**

A mi también me parece muy tierno, pero eso no va a evitar que Draco tenga sus arranques de "Padre y Seor mio" ja ja eso lo hace tan lindo!!! Y realmente creo que muchas hubieran aprovechado igual que Harry al estar en una situación asi!!! Je je

**Aryblack**

Pues si encuentras donde conseguirte uno pásame la voz porque yo también quierooooooooooooooooo........!!!!!!!!

**Alejandra**

Gracias!!! pero creo que en este capi si me demoré neh? Espero no tardar tanto para el próximo :D

**Kari**

Lamento la demora!!! es que me estanqué en la partecita final, ahí donde Draco y Harry despiertan me quedé en cero..... espero que no pase igual con el que sigue ;;

**Oromea-Malfoy**

Gracias!!! SIPI, yo tampoco me lo podía creer cuando vi que ingrese primera!!! Pero fue solo de la Facu, no de la Uni completa :P ¡ya quisiera ya! Je je Y como ya dije antes, el Mione/Blay aun no es oficial :D Solo un pequeño experimento porque ODIO a Ron! Ja ja ja ja ja!!!!

**Murtilla**

SIPI! De echo que le voy a poner los ojitos del papá al bebo, ahhh..... los ojito de Draco son un sueño!!!!! No te preocupes! Le pondré mas momentos Kodak cada que pueda!!! :P

**Riku Lupin**

Bueno, como dicen no? "Sobre gustos y colores...." yo también amo a Blaise, pero es que Ron es tan..... aich! No se!!! Es Ron!!! Ja ja ja ja ja!!! No se porque pero no lo aguanto!!! :P

**Earwen Riddle**

Es bueno saber que me salve de la "promoción" por un pelo!!! :D ya estaba temblando de miedo esperando mi castigo!!! Snif.... pero es bueno saber que no tendré uno!!! - - bueno.... eso espero!!! Ah! Y gracias por las felicitaciones!!!

**Cerdo Volador**

Cerditoooo.....!!!! :D bueno saber de ti!!! - - Espera.... era yo la perdida neh? Je je no, no, no, no! Nada de embarazárseme niña!!! Que si haces eso te va a tener que conformar con que te cuide Neville!!! Harry esta muy ocupadito con mi rubio precioso, y así tiene que ser!!! Caramba!!! XD en fin! Si se que muchas quisieron matarme por interrumpir el encuentro (tu entre ellas) pero juro que las voy a compensar!!! Enserio!!! Quizás demore un pelin mas, pero ya falta poco!!! Solo hay que tener paciencia; y por lo de Mione.... es solo un experimento!!! Yo también Amo a Blay, pero no me gusta juntarlo con Ron! Así que.... no se.... simplemente se dio XD Y ya basta de amenazas que sino obligo a Draco a entrar en celibato!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA....!!!!

**Grenouille**

Este esta listo por fin!!!! Espero que te guste!! Y gracias por todo!!!! :D

**Liuny**

Pobechito tu amiguito!!! Como lo vas a traumar!!!???? Eso no se hace!!!..... aunque suene divertido XD Que bueno que te gustó el cap, este me dio un poco mas de lío pero al fin lo domé gracias a la ayuda de mi nueva beta!!! Y hablando de betas.... nn si aun no consigues me encantaría ayudarte hasta que resucite la tuya :D

**WOW!!!! 21 reviews!!!!! Que lindo!!!! Espero que para la próxima sean mas neh???!!!!**

**Kisses!!!**

**Nynia**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

**Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas **


	10. cap 10

**My Mistake**

**Autora:** Nynia

**Clasificación: **R****

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Slash (MPREG), es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; aun no es nada gráfico, pero llegará a serlo, si te disgusta este tema pues estas invitad a irte por donde entraste

**N.A:** UFFFF...! Actualice! Ya me habia olvidado de lo que se sentia hacerlo! xD Espero que sean felices y que este cap les guste!  
Va dedicado a mi nueva "jefecita" ya que gracias a la gran presión que me dio, pude lograr salir de mi bloqueo   
Bien! no los entretengo mas! Y ahí les va el cap 10!

**-.--.-**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde aquél desafortunado incidente en que el precario estado de draco había sido descubierto, desafortunadamente por alguien a quien no se logro identificar, y aunque nada había sucedido un los nervios del rubio no se calmaban.

Harry solía pasar largos ratos junto a su pareja en completo silencio, debido al reciente hábito de este a aislarse por largos periodos. No era que al moreno le agradara que Draco hubiera adquirido la manía de encerrarse en si mismo, sin escuchar a nadie, meditando la situación por si solo; pero lo respetaba, y siempre estaba ahí para infundirle ánimos a su Slytherin, demostrándole que pasara lo que pasara siempre estaría a su lado.

Suspiró.

La verdad es que aquella situación no se la deseaba a nadie... cada hora que pasaba la vivían en incertidumbre, a cada paso que daban temían que los cuchicheos empezaran, que algún reportero apareciera… o peor aun, que Lucius Malfoy hiciera acto de presencia.

Draco volvió a acariciar su abultado vientre conteniendo un sollozo de frustración.

- Quien pudo haber sido…? Y que rayos espera para soltarlo todo! Merlín! Va a destrozar mis nervios!

Automáticamente sintió una suave caricia sobre su cabellos mientras una voz susurraba tranquilizadoramente junto a su odio.

- Tranquilo dragón. No vale la pena alarmarse ahora, lo que tenga que pasar pasara, y nos encargaremos de ello en su debido momento...

El rubio giro levemente para encarar al moreno, el cual había decidido usar como almohada, alzando una ceja divertido

- Dragón?

- Me gusta como suena; a ti no?

Como toda respuesta se encogió de hombros brevemente para luego volver a acomodarse sobre su novio tal y como lo haría un gatito mimado.

- tomare eso como un si

Un breve silencio los envolvió, roto instantes después por la voz quebrada del rubio.

- tengo miedo Harry... no quiero que nada le pase... y si esto sale a la luz antes de tiempo mi padre podría...

- shhhh... no pienses en eso, yo no permitiré que nada les pase ¿bien? –susurro besándolo suavemente – ahora arriba! Tenemos clase con Snape en veinte minutos!

- Estoy exonerado de esa clase Potter... – replico el rubio antes de profundizar el beso

Harry sonrió.

Cada oportunidad en que había podido estar a solas con su novio había notado claramente que su libido iba en aumento, cosa que Blaise ya le había advertido que sucedería.

Algo renuente, ya que disfrutaba sobremanera de las tenciones de su chico, el gryffindor separo con suavidad a Draco de si.

- Quizás tu no tengas que asistir, pero te recuerdo que yo si

Draco no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, quería a Harry AHORA; no le importaba una estúpida clase que de todas maneras iba a reprobar, así que tras poner la sonrisa mas sensual que tenia fue acercándose lentamente al gryffindor quien no atino a reaccionar. En pocos segundos se había apoderado por completo del cuello de este besando y mordiendo con maestría, dispuesto a lograr que el moreno se quedara con el.

- draco no...

- No quiero estar solo... – ronroneó antes de volver a su tarea, atacando esta vez la sensible piel tras el oído de su novio

El ojiverde ahogo un gemido. No podía ceder... no debía ceder! Si no se aparecía en clase de pociones Snape querría asesinarlo... aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, Snape quería asesinarlo de todas maneras ya que creía que había embarazado a su alumno predilecto... así que no había mucha diferencia ¿no?

Iba a seguir con sus cavilaciones cuando sintió como el rubio lo recostaba de a pocos sobre la mullida cama de las habitaciones de Salazar, las cuales habían convertido en su punto de encuentro favorito.

- draco, espera... que...?

El slytherin lo callo con uno de los besos mas pasionales que le había dado hasta el momento, aprovechando la leve turbación de su pareja para empezar a deshacerse de la estorbosa camisa.

Aquel día sentía una especial necesidad por su león.

**-.--.-**

Lucius Malfoy volvió a servirse una copa del más fino de sus licores. Habían pasado tres días meditando sobre los inesperados eventos de los que había sido informado. Era una situación delicada... un solo paso en falso y podría dañar la reputación familiar quizás hasta permanentemente, debía actuar con cautela... pero lo que mas le preocupaba era el que haría el Lord al enterarse...

Debía comunicárselo o le convenía ocultarlo...? Quizás aquel bebe no podría ser incluido en los planes del Seños Oscuro y se vería obligado a eliminar a un heredero Malfoy... y si el tiempo de estado de su hijo ya era demasiado, se vería en la penosa necesidad de deshacerse de el también... un gran inconveniente para el apellido Malfoy.

Sin embargo como no se había dado cuenta...? Y porque Draco no se lo había informado...? Y entonces lo recordó, aquella extraña visita a la enfermería donde lo único preocupante que pudo notar en su heredero fue un gran nerviosismo, un nerviosismo que ahora entendía no era por padecer una... "anemia" o algo así...

La furia lo invadió como un estallido. Había sido burlado! Su hijo estaba embarazado de Merlín sabia que estudiante y el viejo idiota de Dumbledore se lo había ocultado! Todo el prestigio de la familia estaba en juego y a draco no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que engañarlo! Aliarse con ese amante de los muggles, avergonzando aun mas a su apellido!

Dejo su copa casi intacta sobre una fina mesa de caoba tallada y echó sobre sus hombros una de sus mas costosas capas con decisión. Iría a Hogwarts, hablaría con Draco de una vez por todas.

**-.--.-**

- No fuiste a Pociones!

- No... no fui – contesto el moreno con una sonrisa boba al sentarse junto a hermione en el gran Comedor – y no me arrepiento de ello...

La castaña lo miró de forma reprobadora, Ron solo se limito a observarlo desde la distancia algo intrigado; pero instantes después volvió a su conversación con Dean, ya se había resignado con respecto a sus dos amigos.

- pues deberías! Tuvimos examen hoy!

- QUE! Oh no! Rayos! pero...! Seguro que lo hizo adrede! Porque vio que yo no estaba ahí! ... ya no me quedan dudas... - se lamento estampando la cara contra la mesa - voy a reprobar...

La gryffindor suspiro resignada y volteo a observar la mesa de las serpientes. Tal como supuso Draco tenia la misma expresión de felicidad de su amigo, si ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de callar a Blaise que parloteaba a su alrededor.

Sonrió.

Ese chico era todo un caso.

Como si lo hubieran llamado el pelirrojo fijo su mirada en ella, sonrió divertido y señalo al rubio a su costado para luego hacer una mueca de horror exagerada. Hermione no pudo evitarlo y rompió a reír.

- Mione...? – Harry la observo preocupado - que te pasa? Acaso enloqueciste? Guarda silencio, todos...

No pudo continuar porque de pronto una segunda risa le hizo coro a la de la castaña, le basto echar una mirada a la mesa de slytherin para ver quien era el causante; Blaise Zabini se partía de risa sobre su plato mientras draco lo miraba con una expresión de horror tal que fácilmente podía competir con la de McGonagall. Sin poder evitarlo se echo a reír ante la escena provocando que el rubio lo mirara indignado también a el, mientras el resto de alumnos se limitaban a observar con curiosidad a los tres chicos.

El ruido de las puertas del Gran comedor abriéndose corto con las risas de golpe, y basto una ojeada a estas para que la expresión de Draco cambiara a una de pánico puro antes de caer desmayado, sujetado justo a tiempo por el pelirrojo quien tampoco podía creer que Lucius Malfoy estuviera ahí.

**-.--.-**

La enfermería era un caos.

Madame Pomfrey pasaba zumbando de un lado a otro cargada de pociones y murmurando hechizos mientras intentaba estabilizar al joven Malfoy. Harry parecía un guardaespaldas al lado del rubio, sin moverse un solo centímetro, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas glaciares que Lucius le mandaba. Hermione se la pasaba repitiendo su incompetencia al no haber aprendido ningún hechizo para estabilizar al rubio. Blaise se retorcía las manos, nervioso... y Dumbledore chupaba un caramelo de limón.

En nada mejoró la situación cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dando paso a Narcisa Malfoy, quien al ver a su esposo ahí aumento el numero de desmayados a dos. Madame Pomfrey gruño indignada y se apresuro a estabilizar a la madre de su paciente, mientras Dumbledore se metía un segundo caramelo a la boca.

- creo que ya espere suficiente para que me den ciertas respuestas – hablo por fin el mayor de los Malfoy al notar como la situación no daba muestras de cambiar

- señor Malfoy! Esta es una enfermería! Aquí se atienden pacientes! Quiere conversar! Ahí tiene el pasillo! – chillo la enfermera antes de seguir rebuscando entre sus estantes cierta poción que le hacia falta.

Malfoy resoplo indignado. Que se creía esa mujer para contestarle de aquella manera! Miro con furia al ojiverde que no soltaba la mano de su hijo, antes de hacerle una seña al director para que salieran al pasillo. Una vez fuera no tubo tiempo de preguntar ya que el viejo decidió hablar primero.

- Debo entender que ya esta enterado de la precaria situación de su hijo...

- Así es – asintió con frialdad, para proseguir enfadado – y me gustaría saber, Director, porque no fui avisado de estos acontecimientos tan pronto se dieron...

El anciano sonrió.

- Eso fue porque su propio hijo nos pidió de favor que no lo hiciéramos. El muchacho estaba asustado Lucius, temía tu reacción.

- aun así este es un asunto delicado! Un embarazo masculino debe ser tratado constantemente y no creo que la enfermera que tienen acá se pueda dar abasto como para cuidar toda una escuela y a mi hijo de manera apropiada. Esta es una negligencia de parte suya Albus, un error que le puede costar caro.

- Le aseguro Señor Malfoy que su hijo esta en buenas manos, quizás no es unas profesionales, pero la Señorita Granger sabe como el que mas y junto con el asesoramiento de Poppy nada ha sido descuidado.

- Granger! Esa mocosa esta cuidando de mi hijo! Por eso estaba en la enfermería! Y que pinta Potter en todo esto!

Dumbledore carraspeo

- bueno... eso es algo un poco mas complicado... – Lucius palideció – cuanto sabe de biología Malfoy?

**-.--.-**

- POTTER!

Todos en la enfermería pegaron un bote cuando Lucius Malfoy entro echo una furia dispuesto a asesinar al Gryffindor ahí mismo. Madame Pomfrey tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para controlarlo, y luego, en un acto que seria admirado a través de las generaciones, obligo al rubio a tomarse una poción tranquilizante con la cual el hombre retomo su color y calma habitual.

Poppy miro condescendientemente al joven Malfoy quien acababa de despertar y le echo una mirada de animo a Harry antes de salir de la enfermería arrastrando al resto de ocupantes con ella. Esa era una charla que debía de ser solo entre ellos tres. Narcisa no contaba, esta echa un mar de nervios.

- bien Señor Potter, Draco. Espero sus explicaciones.

Draco le echo una mirada suplicante a su novio, así que con un suspiro resignado Harry comenzó.

Contó la historia que habían acordado usar; de cómo en una fiesta en las mazmorras el y Draco habían terminado enrollándose, de cómo se habían enterado de la situación (el rubio antes que Harry) y como este se había asustado tanto que había rogado a Madame Pomfrey para que mantuviera la situación en secreto; aun así la señora Malfoy se había enterado de todo y tras una breve discusión había accedido a ayudarlos manteniendo el secreto hasta que el estado del rubio estuviera lo suficientemente avanzado como para que el nonato no corriera peligro, ya que Draco pensaba sobre todas las cosas conservar a su bebe.

La verdad Harry no sabia que habría sido de su suerte si es que Lucius Malfoy no hubiera estado bajo los efectos del tranquilizante; por el momento se mostraba impasible, ni un solo músculo se había movido en su rostro haciendo que ambos chicos tragaran con dificultad esperando su sentencia.

Pronto el veredicto fue dado. Y Harry sintió como si su mundo se cayera a pedazos.

- espero que este listo para pertenecer a los Malfoy, Potter.

**-.--.-**

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...! Lo logre! Pueden creerlo! Porque yo no! Fue solo ayer en la noche que recibí una amenaza muy sutil para ponerme a trabajar y en menos de 24 horas ya tengo el cap. listo después de tantos meses de ausencia... y saben que! No me desagrada en lo absoluto! xD**

Muy bien. Se que en este punto de la historia muchos se dirán... ey! Esto ya se parece a Magnetic Atracción, pero no! Lucius no esta contento con la situación! Lucius no va a ser un buen suegro! ... Lucius solo esta protegiendo al heredero de su hijo dispuesto a sacrificarse para que sea uno legítimo. Juro solemnemente que no va a ser nada parecido a ese Fic; nunca he plajeado y no pienso comenzar ahora.

En fin! Mil disculpas a mi beta querida Ana Lylian (dime que ahora si le atine por favor! ToT ) por no pasarle este cap; pero es que mi nueva jefa (ahora no te puedes negar! xD) me presiono para poner este cap lo antes posible. Agradézcanle a ella que fue mi musa esta vez! (Una musa con una ametralladora bien cargada apuntando a mi cabeza, pero una musa al fin y al cabo xD)

Bueno! Nos estamos leyendo! Espero no tardar tanto para la proxima!  
(aunque aviso de antemano que ya tengo la mitad del siguiente cap de SOS y... no recuerdo cual otro)

**Ahora si! la parte divertida!**

**snadra-smn**

Bueno! por lo pronto ya tienes la reaccion de Lucius... pero el quien los vio seguira en misterio! xD

**JuliaSakura**

Lamento que no haya sido "pronto"

**pupi-chan**

Como ves no eres la unica aquien le gusto esas habitaciones, los nenes ahora las tienen bien empleadas xD

**Liuny**

Nop! Como ya me canse de repetir Potter no es el padre del engendro! XD aunque muchas asi lo quisieran, y creo que Draco incluido :D Por lo menos ahora sabes que gracias a la oportuna intervesion de Poppy Pomfrey, Lucius no saco un pasaje gratis para ningun lado.

Y de verdad! Que si aun no tienes beta yo me apunto... pero primero voy a organizar bien mis horarios universitarios (yeah!) para que no me termine estresando Besos!

**Gaby**

No te preocupes, como ves papa Lucius no fue nada drastico con Draco; pero si que lo sera con Potter xD jeje me encanta hacerlo sufriri al moreno. En fin! como podras ver ya estoy comenzando a tomar en cuenta tu... "ejem!" consejo XD Drake cada dia va a querer mas:D (¬¬U)

**Pawy**

Creo que después de esta larga tardanza el numero de los asesinos que mencionaste debe haber ascendido al doble ToT pobre de mi...! En fin! Sorry por la tardanza! Y espero que este cap tambien te haya gustado!

**Caroline McManaman**

Gracias! Es bueno cuando alguien te dice que sigues la linea de los personajes correctamente porque es lo mas difícil de hacer obvio que todos ello tienen un poco de mi toquecito, pero me esfuerzo al máximo para que sean creíbles! XD Y no te preocupes! No meteré al padre del bebo porque ni yo misma lo conozco! Jeje Besos! Y gracias!

**Avispa**

Creeme, por mas que me presionen... si no puedo actualizar, pues no puedo actualizar n.nU aun asi! me alegra que te haya gustado mi Fic y que haya contribuido a expandir tu vocabulario xD

**Anne Moody**

Jajajajajaja! Que bueno que te gustara tanto! y pensar que fue un Fic que salió de mi aburrimiento... lo escribí en un cuaderno mientras trabaja y ni pensaba publicarlo.. y mira ahora! 170 reviews! Y solo en esta web! soy feliz! Lamento la demora linda! Y espero que este cap te guste también!

**Earwen Riddle**

Pos ya veremos, ya veremos... xD todo se sabra a su tiempo! Por lo de conectarnos pido MIL disculpas, te juro que he andado atareadisima y dudo mucho que eso cambie en un buen tiempo. Pero no te preocupes! el poyecto que tenemos no va a morir y como por el momento no podemos avanzar mas, me valdre con lo que ya tengo! Besos! y perdon por la demora!

**Narwen Weasley**

Aishh...! a mi tambien me encanta imaginarme a Draco con todo los síntomas! Debe ser tan CUTEEEEE...! xD y si! Ya vi el review de Anne y de verdad que me alegra muchisisisisisisimo que le haya gustado tanto! Espero me perdonen por esta gran demora, pero estuve trabajando en el verano y luego tube que viajar y hacer unos papeleos para la universidad... asi que realmente el tiempo no me dio... en fin! Espero que les guste este cap tambien! Y el siguiente ya esta en proceso! n.n

**Catherin McKinnon**

Gracias! y espero que los capas que vengan te sigan gustando! n.n

**Snuffle's girl**

Gracias! y si... Lu-chan esta enojadito! pero tiene que preservar la sangre Malfoy! n.n punto a favor de los nenes!

**MORGANA**

Lindo nick! o beio! Tengo una historia en la que uno de mis personajes Nynia (de quien sake el nick) es hija adoptiva de morgana... (la mira) Mami! (se le echa encima) ... ok ok! ya me dejo de estupideces xD lo siento, a veces tengo "Lapsus Brutus" xDD Me alegra que creas que mi historia va tan bien! No hay mejor paga para un escritor que el que su trabajo guste y sea reconocido y con este fic he logrado ambas cosas! La ento no poder satsifacer tu curiosidad y decirte quien fue el maldito gusano delator pero... supongo que ya se descubrira... n.n

**kari**

Lamento haberme demorado tanto! pero fue por motivos de fuerza mayor... Tu me Haces Sonreir? Enserio te gusto tanto... bueno... no pensaba continuarlo, porque me he vuelto adicta al slash... pero supongo que mas adelante, si me da el tiempo puedo seguirlo n.n Axias!

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI**

Holaaaaassssss...! xD me gusta contestarle a "caras" conocidas! jeje! y tu eres lectora frecuente! n.n Mira si seras mal pensada! jajajaja! Mione y zabini aun no llegan a ese nivel, es mas! no se si algun dia llegaran! xD Espero que este cap te haya gustado tambien, y ya vere si en el proximo revelo la identidad del gusano delator xD

**Ana Granger Potter**

Gracias por traducir mi fic! n.n y espero ver pronto el prox cap en portugues! siempre me doy una vuelta por ahi, a ver si logor enteder algo! xD Besos!

**gaby Kinomoto**

Yo me referia a 21 reviews en un solo capi n.n y espero que después de leer el Fic no hayas cambiado tu opinión!

**kat/616**

xD Lamento la demoraaaaaa...! pero enserio que no pude evitarlo! tenia que hacer muuuuuchas cosas! pero espero que los siguientes no tarden tanto

**Aryblack**

No es para meno no? xD

**Cerdo Volador**

Momentito! De cuando aca MI Draco y MI Harry son tuyo! O.o por favor señorita! Muéstreme los certificados de propiedad! XD jeje Y NO! Harry NO te puede cuidar asi que cuidadito con esdtarlo molestando! (la señala reprendiendola) Harry tiene que cuidar al pobre rubiecito que la esta pasando muy mal ok!

Y por lo de Blay... vamos! Aun ni se si me voya centrar mucho en ellos dos; solo... se llevan bien! xD

**Arla17**

Lamento la demora y gracias por tus comentarios! aunque como vez, Lucius aun mantiene vivo a Drake xD

**Diabolik**

Gracias! n.n y perdon por la demora! (mahhhh ya paresco disco rayado...)

**o0clomalfoy0o **

Gracias! n.n Ke bueno que te gusto!

**Shen-Tao**

Gracias! Es bueno saber que opinas eso de mi fic! n.n oh! y lamento a demora xD

**Yumeko**

No no no! Niña! (le saca las manos de la boca) es terible no tener uñas! ToT (le muestra las suyas) ves! Y deja de darte contra la pared...! (cara de desesperación) XP

Lamento mucho la demora, pero por causas de fuerza mayor no pude sentarme a escribir trabquilamente ni un solo dia hasta hace dos semanas, y luego, tras una larga ausencia una pierde el hilo y la inspiración se va u.u Vaya! Una lectora numero 100! O.o y donde sale eso! Porke si me lo confirmas te hare una sorpresita! n.n

**Yita**

Lo siento n.nU

**itzel andromeda riddle black**

Pos si! pienso continuar TODOS mis fics! son mis bebes y jamas los avandonaria! solo que me estoy centrando mas en esta para terminarla pronto (junto con Sangre Real) y luego dedicarme a SOS y Darkness

**Hikaru y Kumagoro**

o.O ok! gracias! xD Y a mi tambien me gusta mucho la perej que hacen Drake y Harryto! n/n

**Liwk**

No te preocupes! NUNCA dejare ninguno de mis hijitos a medias! n.n es solo que tube ke hacer otras cosas y no me alcanzaba el tiempo ni para respirar! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y como ves, no le toke ni un pelo al rubio, yo tambien kiero que sea papa xD

**Conacha**

Como se nota que much gente no quiere a ese pelrrojo XD (me incluyo!) jajaja

**ana**

Lo siento! enserio tube problemaspara hacerme de tiempo y escribir! y bueno, lamentablemente mi futura carrera y situacion monetaria van primero que mis hobbies

**Bien! esta vez fueron un total de 32 reviews por cap! jajajaja! me tengo que desaparecer mas seguido y asi me escriben mas!**

**Kisses!**

Nynia

Miembro fantasma de la Orden Severusiana y de las Mortifagas  
(merezco castigo, lo se)  



	11. cap 11

**My Mistake**

**Autora:** Nynia

**Clasificación:** R

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Slash (MPREG), es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; aun no es nada gráfico, pero llegará a serlo, si te disgusta este tema pues estas invitad a irte por donde entraste

**N.A:** OK! Se que al final termine demorando bastante en actualizar este Fic pero de verdad que la universidad me absorbió por completo! Nunca he estado tan estresada en mi vida! . y el echo de que no tenga PC en casa y deba de gastar "lo poco que me alumbra" cada que voy a una cabina me termina poniendo peor!... ¡PERO! He aprovechado que estoy de vacaciones "forzadas" (mi universidad es nacional y para "variar" entró en huelga) y me regrese a mi casita en mi "apestosa" Lima (no es que la odie, pero en serio huele mal xD) y les secuestré la PC a mis hermanos para dedicarme de lleno a mis niños 'moshos' abrazando los borradores de sus fics … bueno, soy la mayor no? De algo debía de servirme mi autoridad jeje

Sin alargarme mas! Este cap va dedicado a mi amiits Fernay... Hace mucho que no se de ti mujer! ;; lo se… soy una mala amiga, pero aunque no me creas te juro que no me he olvidado de ti! Y de que me debes ciertos fic para corregir! xD jugueteando con el látigo sino ya sabes que puedo ser muy persuasiva .

**

* * *

**

Lucius había pasado toda una larga semana meditando la "curiosa" situación en la que se había metido su hijo.

No pudo culparlo por haber pensado que lo hubiera obligado a deshacerse del niño, sin duda habría sido su primera opción; pero Draco no había considerado que su padre no era ningún estúpido como para eliminar a un heredero Malfoy que llevaba en él la sangre la de Potter también. Odiaba al mocoso con todas sus fuerzas, no había algo que quisiera mas que eliminarlo, pero debía de reconocer que tenía poder, mucho poder; tanto así, que uno de los magos oscuros mas poderosos de todos los tiempos le temía y luchaba día a día por eliminarlo.

Y ahí estaba el problema.

Pensaba permitir que Draco conservara a su bebé... pero ¿seria conveniente informar a su Lord de la situación?

Por un lado le convenía hacerlo; ya que si esto se llegaba a saber mas adelante los medios no tardarían en llenar las primeras planas con ello, un hijo de un Malfoy y un Potter no era algo que se sucedía todos los días, con lo cual el Dark Lord se enteraría de inmediato... y si se llegaba a filtrar la información de que él y su esposa lo sabían de antemano el castigo no iba a ser nada placentero; por otro lado el apellido Malfoy se limpiaría, ya que saldría a la luz el que ambos habían protegido al hijo de Potter con lo cual su prestigio aumentaría permitiéndole aumentar la cantidad de influencia que ya tenia en el Ministerio, con lo cual el Lord los perdonaría y le permitiría a él seguir a su servicio... Con la confianza de ambos bandos su familia tenía el futuro asegurado. Eso en caso de que el Lord no los matara, o por el contrario de deshiciera del vástago de Potter.

Por otro lado si le comunicaba la situación a su Lord, quedaba el riesgo de que este no quisiera que Draco tuviera al bebé, que lo obligara a deshacerse de un Malfoy solo por el temor de que este heredara las facultades de Potter y se convirtiera en otro dolor de cabeza. Y Lucius no quería eso, él quería al niño, este era un arma que nunca creyó poseer; la forma más sencilla de adquirir el poder que tanto había anhelado al unirse al Señor Oscuro y sin necesidad de arriesgarse demasiado como lo haría peleando a su lado. Pero... eso en caso de que Potter lo destruyera...

Ambas opciones tenían sus 'pros' y sus 'contras', tenia que pensarlo bien, meditarlo con la mente fría antes de tomar una resolución... un pequeño error en sus actos, por mas leve que fuera, podía acaba con esta pequeña posibilidad de cumplir sus objetivos a corto plazo.

**-.--.-**

Después de aquella noticia intempestiva en que Luicius le había dicho a Harry si estaba listo para ser uno de ellos, al parecer el calmante perdió su efecto porque el rubio se había encargado de gritar a los dos jóvenes como les había entrado en gana. Le había recriminado a Draco por su irresponsabilidad y su poco tino al permitirse quedar en estado a lo que el pobre rubio presa aun de las hormonas había estallado en llanto. Tras esto Harry lo había abrazado protectoramente a la vez que los reclamos iban ahora para él; al final el mayor de los Malfoy les había dado a entender que su heredero no seria ningún bastardo que naciera fuera del matrimonio, así que les había recomendado que fueran fijando la fecha para el enlace o el mismo los obligaría dado que Draco era menor de edad y estaba en todas las de la ley al exigir que ambos muchachos se unieran.

Así que ahí se encontraban los dos, tendidos en el sofá de las habitaciones de Salazar; Draco recostando, apoyando su espalda contra el pecho de Harry mientras ambos pensaban en silencio.

- no debes hacerlo si no quieres... – soltó por fin el rubio algo inseguro, como si aquellas palabras hubieran rondado su mente por horas y el miedo a la respuesta le hubiera impedido soltarlas – puedo decirle a mi padre la verdad y...

No pudo continuar ya que el ojiverde lo hizo girar con suavidad para atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso destinado a robarle el aliento por completo.

Y es que Harry no quería escuchar aquello. Estaba confundido. Sabía que era muy joven para unirse a alguien, apenas tenia 17, pero también sabia que no abandonaría a Draco jamás! Era solo que no esperaba que las cosas se dieran de aquella forma tan abrupta.

Debía tomar una decisión ahora, una decisión que marcaría el curso de su vida, quizás la mayor decisión que tomaría alguna vez... y aunque estaba muy seguro de que era lo que haría el miedo no lo abandonaba, seguía ahí... rondando su mente, colándose en su alma, impidiéndole decir aquellas palabras que su Slytherin tanto necesitaba oír.

- Harry?

El Gryffindor parpadeo confundido. Draco lo observaba anhelante, y entonces se dio cuenta de que se había sumergido otra vez en sus pensamientos. Trató de sonreír tranquilizador, pero fallo miserablemente; trato de decir algo, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta... pero fue la sonrisa cargada de resignación y comprensión que le dirigió Draco lo que terminó de sumergirlo en la miseria.

El joven Malfoy se separó de él con lentitud... como si le doliera hacerlo, y luego salio de la cámara en silencio; y Harry sintió como el valor Gryffindor le fallaba peor que nunca mientras lo observaba alejarse sin impedírselo, incapaz de decir nada; sintiéndose culpable de la desolación que el rubio sentía en aquellos momentos.

**-.--.-**

Hermione se encontraba camino a lo baños de Mirthle cuando se topo con Draco en el camino. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con preocupación al ver el lamentable estado en que se encontraba su paciente. El rubio parecía al borde de las lágrimas y su expresión denotaba una angustia capaz de partirle el alma a cualquiera. Con cuidado se acercó a él, tratando de no ahuyentarlo, y cuando estuvo a su lado y el Slytherin notó por fin su presencia se sorprendió a si misma recibiéndolo en sus brazos mientras estallaba en llanto.

Estaba al tanto de la situación, sabia por lo que estaban pasando ambos chicos después del ultimátum que Lucius Malfoy diera así que se limitó a acariciar con cuidado los cabellos del rubio mientras intentaba estabilizarlo, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras, apoyándolo con paciencia mientras comprendía que lo único que podría tenerlo así era el que Harry se hubiera echado para atrás hacia poco. Y tampoco lo culpaba, le entristecía si, pero no lo culpaba. Harry era joven e impulsivo, y no se había detenido a pensar todo lo que conllevaba apoyar a Draco con aquella mentira; pero ella si lo había pensado, si sabia que aquel teatro no llegaría a buen termino si es que los dos chicos no se enlazaban... pero había deseado que las cosas se supieran de a poco y no después de algunos días de que los chicos formalizaran su relación y de una manera tan chocante.

- Draco debes calmarte ya... – susurró con dulzura – no es bueno para el bebé...

- Lo se... Lo se... Pero no puedo! No lo culpo! Te juro que no lo culpo! Pero duele!

La castaña se mordió los labios nerviosa. Lo mejor seria llevar al Slytherin a la enfermería, pero no podía permitir que alguien los viera así... Si tan solo Blaise se encontrara con ellos en aquellos momentos sería mas fácil, pero no lo estaba y debía de pensar en algo ella sola, y pronto.

Se encontraba en ello cuando oyó el sonido de unos pasos apresurados y luego vio a un Harry sudoroso, como si hubiera corrido una gran distancia, aparecer por el pasillo. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada cuando el moreno se abalanzó sobre Draco abrazándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello; acariciando sus cabellos besando sus mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas, olvidándose por completo que su impulsivo abrazo había medio atrapado a la castaña quien ahora se debatía incomoda y sonrojada por la demostración de afecto en medio de la cual se encontraba.

Harry no había podido soportar la ausencia del rubio. Instantes depuse de que este dejara la cámara había sentido un vacío enorme en su pecho, un dolor que iba desde lo mas profundo de su ser y amenazaba con destruirlo; fue el sufrimiento mas fuerte al que se había sentido expuesto y no pudo soportarlo. Necesitaba a Draco. No sabia como había podido suceder en tan poco tiempo pero el Slytherin se había vuelto indispensable en sus días. Había corrido con todas sus fuerzas para encontrarlo y no pudo reprimirse al ver como se había quebrado este en los brazos de su amiga. Lo que mas quería era su bienestar, el de él y el del bebé, esa era su prioridad en aquellos momentos.

- Perdóname! Perdóname! – susurraba una y otra vez mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- Harry... – la voz ahogada de Hermione lo trajo de vuelta al mundo y lo puso al tanto de la situación.

Se encontraban en uno de los pasillos a la vista de todos, y Draco, aunque mas calmado, no se encontraba en la mejor de las situaciones. Sin dejar de abrazarlo ni un solo instante lo guió por lo corredores hasta la enfermería, todo gracias a la ayuda de Hermione quien iba por delante verificando los pasillos por los que pasarían. Una vez donde la enfermera esta se encargó de sedar ligeramente al rubio y recostarlo en una de las camillas mas aisladas para luego reprender a ambos leones por haber permitido que llegara a aquel estado.

- Esto no es un juego chicos! – espetó en tono duro – son dos vidas las que están en riesgo cada que uno de estos episodios se dan! Un embarazo masculino no es para tomarse a la ligera así que espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir!

Lanzó una ultima mirada amenazante a ambos para después alejarse con el típico taconear de sus zapatos y ponerse a atender a un niño que acaba de entrar llorando a la habitación.

En silenció ambos chicos se sentaron junto al durmiente rubio, ambos con sendas expresiones de culpabilidad, consientes de que ahora tenían una verdadera responsabilidad y que debían de pensar las cosas mas seriamente antes de actuar.

- Se que quizás no sea el momento... – habló al fin la Gryffindor rompiendo el silencio – Pero el director me ha encargado que te dijera que ya estan listas tus nuevas habitaciones.

El moreno la miró confundido.

- Las que compartirás con Draco, Harry. Blaise ya se esta encargando de las cosas de él, esta misma noche tienen que mudarse para allá...

Harry observó unos instantes a su novio para luego asentir decidido.

- bien Mione, por favor encargarte tu de mis cosas, no quiero dejarlo solo.

- Mas que seguro. Mañana mismo se enterará la escuela... no es bueno para Draco seguir con la presión de ocultarlo todo; y cuando las cosas se calmen un poco mas... – agregó con seguridad – fijaremos la fecha del enlace.

**-.--.-**

Draco despertó entrada la noche envuelto en una calidez muy familiar. Trató de fijar la vista pero la oscuridad de la habitación, aun así pudo reconocer a Harry quien dormía a su lado sujetándolo en un fuerte abrazo; poco a poco fue recordando lo sucedido aquella tarde y se preguntó si seguían en la enfermería, pero descartó aquella posibilidad al no sentir el olor a antisépticos característicos del lugar.

- despertaste... – un suave susurro en su oído le hizo pegar un bote involuntario

- Harry... –susurró a su vez algo confundido – donde estamos?

El ojiverde lo haló mas cerca él, escondiendo el rostro unos segundos en el cuello de su pareja, embriagándose del suave olor de este, convenciéndose aun mas de que hacia lo correcto.

- Estamos en nuestras habitaciones Dragón...

- Entonces... – la voz de Draco tembló levemente – estas seguro?

- Así es

Harry tomó el rostro del rubio y lo obligo a pegar su frente a la suya; así Draco, aun a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo observar la determinación en la mirada esmeralda.

- Va a ser difícil, lo se – continuó el ojiverde en un susurro, rozando los labios de su pareja – pero vamos a lograrlo... quizás no haya sido el mejor comienzo, pero vamos a hacer que funcione Dragón... vamos a hacerlo.

Draco sonrió radiante antes de atrapar los labios del ojiverde en un beso. Después de unos instantes ambos se separaron y la expresión del moreno se tornó seria.

- Pero mañana es el día Draco. ¿Estas listo para decirles a todos sobre tu estado?

El rubio se tensó brevemente pero luego afirmó con decisión. Había llegado el momento y no se acobardaría, tarde o temprano tenia que suceder pero ahora sabia que Harry estaría a su lado apoyándolo.

**-.--.-**

**WUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...! LO LOGREEEEEEEEEE...! Otro cap! Otro cap! Soy feliz! Y ustedes? xD**

**Bien! Se que este no ha sido de los mejores, y que me salió terriblemente empalagoso, pero tenía que pasar! Harry aun es muy joven y casarse a esa edad no es algo que a todos les caiga muy en gracia ¿no? En fin! Lo importante es que al final todo quedo bien, el mocoso-que-vivió- se quedara con su dragoncito para seguir apapuchándolo y después de este cap Drake volverá a ser el mismo de siempre... bueno, casi el mismo, aun va a tener rabietas, antojos y una que otra depresión mas producto de sus lindas hormonitas revueltas! xDDD Tan mosho como siempre! n.n Como se que a ustedes les gusta!**

**Espero no demorar demasiado! Ah! Y para quienes lean mi fic Sangre Real ya tengo el cap listo pero como viaje lo dejé olvidado en casita y tendre que postearlo cuando vuelva . no matarme por favor! Prometo que estara por aquí pronto!**

**Kisses!**

**Nos estamos leyendo! xD**

**Nynia**

**Miembro Resucitado de la Orden de las Mortifagas**

**Miembro (aun) Fantasma de la Orden Severusiana**

**PD: Mil disculpas a mi beta querida pero no te encontré en línea y NECESITABA postear el cap hoy! ToT Se que te tengo muy botada! Gomen!**


	12. cap 12

**My Mistake **

Autora: Nynia

**Clasificación: **R

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento

**Advertencia: **Este fic es Slash (MPREG), es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; aun no es nada gráfico, pero llegará a serlo, si te disgusta este tema pues estas invitad a irte por donde entraste

**N.A:** seh…. Ya se, ya se…. Estoy tarde! ¬¬ Gran novedad! Se suponía que este cap estaría para inicios de la semana anterior, e incluso que el de Sangre Real seria publicado primero que este, pero ya ven! Siempre me surgen una cosa u otra que me impiden llevar a cabo mis actualizaciones por fechas fijas! Soy un caso! (y uno perdido por cierto) En fin! En este cap los compensare! Lo juro!... así que mejor no les digo nada mas…. xD

Dedicado a mi querida beta Anna Lylian por aguantarme todo este tiempo sin comunicarme con ella! Soy mala! Lo se, lo se! (-nynia corre a auto-flagelarse-) Pero intentare mejorar, enserio!ToT kiereme! xD **(Anna: lo hago lo hago… )**

En fin! Sin mas! El Cap!

**-.--.-**

Aquel martes por la mañana el Gran Comedor estaba sumergido en un bullicio tremendo; los alumnos murmuraban entre si sin reparo alguno en cada una de las cuatro mesas; y aquellos que parecían algo confundidos con esta situación eran rápidamente puestos al tanto de todo para verse sumergidos inmediatamente en la conversación. El motivo, muy simple, para variar nada en Hogwarts podía ser un secreto.

Se había filtrado la información de que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy no habían dormido en sus respectivos dormitorios y casi instantáneamente las especulaciones se habían abierto paso por todo el lugar. Pero lo peor había surgido cuando el correo matutino había hecho aparición. Aquellos que fueron los primeros en el leer el profeta aquel día, nunca se hubieran imaginado encontrase con aquel tipo de titular, ni siquiera en sus mas delirantes sueños. Tras la sorpresa inicial, los diarios habían comenzado a circular a una velocidad vertiginosa entre todo el alumnado.

Sin embargo una sola persona se mantenía ajena a todo. Sentada en su mesa se dedicaba a desayunar con tranquilidad, metiéndose de vez en cuando en las acaloradas conversaciones para no levantar sospechas; sonriendo internamente con satisfacción ante lo que había logrado.

**-.--.-**

Varios pisos por encima del resto, y aun en sus habitaciones privadas, Harry y Draco terminaban de arreglarse para bajar a desayunar.

Sabían que llegaban tarde, pero al moreno se le había hecho extremadamente difícil sacar a su pareja de la cama aquella mañana. Draco había despertado sumamente nervioso y se negaba a levantarse bajo ninguna condición, ruego o amenaza, para enfrentar a todos y decir la verdad; reconocía que la noche anterior habían acordado revelar el secreto de su estado, pero el miedo sin duda podía más.

Por fin cuando el Gryffindor había conseguido despegarlo de las sábanas, al rubio le había entrado un acceso de nauseas inusualmente fuerte que lo había obligado a abrazarse al retrete durante un largo periodo de tiempo; Harry no tuvo corazón para presionarlo después de ello.

Al final, habían decidido posponer la revelación de los hechos un día más y ambos bajaban al Gran Comedor con suma tranquilidad, inconcientes del escándalo que se llevaba a cabo en este.

- ¡Hoy día tengo un antojo increíble de manzanas¿Crees que haya manzanas en el desayuno Harry?

Harry sonrió. Ya volvíamos con lo mismo... Bueno, debía agradecerle a Merlín que por lo menos este capricho se podía remediar sin mucha dificultad.

- No lo se, pero si no las hay algún elfo podrá conseguírtelas.

- ¿Con chocolate?

Sonrisa.

- Si, con chocolate.

- ¡Genial! Y también quiero asado.

- ¿Asado¿No crees que es un poco temprano para comer asado?

- ¡Cállate Potter! Si mi hijo quiere asado¡asado va a tener!

- Está bien, está bien, asado.

Ambos jóvenes rieron con ganas mientras bajaban las últimas escaleras que separaban al rubio de su… nutritivo desayuno, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando dos personas les cerraron el paso justo frente a las puertas.

Hermione se mordía el labio nerviosa, mientras la habitual chispa de Blaise estaba ausente. Ninguno decía nada, o no se atrevían a hacerlo, se limitaban a trancar la entrada del Comedor. Aquello le pareció extraño al Gryffindor, no entendía el comportamiento de sus amigos, por el contrario el Slytherin lo único que podía hacer era mirar la gran puerta de roble con ansias; si no comía algo pronto, moriría.

- ¿Mione?

La castaña suspiró y tras lanzarle una mirada en busca de apoyo al pelirrojo se enfrentó a su amigo.

- No pueden entrar chicos.

- Pero...

- ¡No¡No insistan, ni pregunten, Harry! Solo... ¡Solo váyanse a sus habitaciones y pidan el desayuno ahí!

Harry quiso protestar una vez más, pero la mirada amenazante lo detuvo... Quizás Hermione tenía alguna buena razón para decirles aquello y el hecho de que Blaise no protestara le aseguraba que algo había pasado, así que tan solo tomaría a Draco por el brazo, lo llevaría de vuelta a la torre y disfrutarían de un agradable desayuno en la cama.

O eso fue lo que supuso que haría, ya que al parecer Draco no estaba muy contento con la situación. Su habitual mueca de desprecio había reaparecido y en aquellos instantes se había plantado frente a sus "enfermeros" dispuesto a todo para mover a aquellas dos horribles personas que pretendían apartarlo de SU comida.

- ¡Muévanse¡AHORA!

Ninguno de los dos hizo caso.

- ¡He dicho que se muevan¡Tengo hambre y no pienso esperar ni un solo segundo mas para saciarla!

Ningún resultado de nuevo.

Harry pensó que su pareja se rendiría después de aquello. Se equivocó otra vez.

Cinco minutos después Hermione y Blaise entraban al Gran Comedor corriendo con todas sus fuerzas huyendo de la sarta de maldiciones que el rubio junto a él lanzaba en medio de risas; sin embargo, una vez dentro, Harry prefirió que se hubiesen quedado afuera. Todas las miradas se centraban en ellos, y podía notar que eso no era precisamente por el hecho de que el Slytherin siguiera maldiciendo a los otros dos.

Poco a poco el rubio también se fue dando cuenta de la atención que llamaba y tras bajar la varita lentamente dirigió su vista a la mesa de su casa. Las muecas de asco y desprecio estaban pintadas en los rostros de todos sus compañeros, incluso en os de aquellos que alguna vez considero sus amigos... No entendía que pasaba, y algo le decía que tampoco quería entenderlo; lo único que quería era salir de allí ¡pero ya! y su cuerpo se negaba a ello. Se había quedado congelado en el sitio.

Antes de que ambos jóvenes tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar una sombra negra se abalanzo sobre ellos, sacándolos a una velocidad impresionante del lugar. Ya por los pasillos pudieron reconocer a la persona que los halaba del brazo a ambos y los hacia subir a toda prisa escaleras y mas escaleras.

Severus Snape tenía el semblante mas serio que nunca, no había parado un solo instante a explicarle a sus alumnos que era lo que pasaba, se limitaba a arrastrarlos a través de corredores hasta cerrar tras de si la puerta de la habitación de estos.

- ¿Profesor...?

- ¡Silencio Potter¡Siéntense los dos, y escúchenme!

Obedecieron sin chistar. Era la primera vez que el maestro de Pociones les dirigía la palabra después de haberse enterado de todo; aquello no les daba buena espina, y el hecho de que este se masajeara con nerviosismo el puente de la nariz solo empeoraba las cosas.

- Potter, Draco... ¿Cuándo tenían planeado dar a conocer su situación al resto?

Draco emitió un gemido ahogado al notar por donde iba la cosa, mientras Harry solo se limitaba a repetir como un mantra "no puede ser..."

- Si puede ser Potter; y lo es. Al parecer, alguien se hizo con la información de alguna forma y le pareció que seria de lo más divertido dársela a conocer a todo el mundo mágico por medio del Profeta.

Silencio. Una vez mas los dos chicos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

La puerta de la habitación se había abierto de pronto y ahí, parado bajo el umbral de esta, se hallaba Lucius Malfoy; libido y sudoroso, como si hubiera corrido todo el camino hacia la torre.

- ¿Padre...? - susurró el rubio en un hilo de voz, sus nervios a punto de destrozarse

- ¿Quién fue? - se limitó a preguntar el hombre en un peligroso susurro.

Nadie contesto, ya que nadie conocía la respuesta.

- ¿Quién fue! - gritó esta vez fuera de si – ¿Granger¿Zabini!

- Cálmate Lucius – intervino Severus - Los chicos acaban de enterarse de esto y lo ultimo que necesitan, tu hijo y nieto, es que vengas a alterarlos mas.

El mayor de los Malfoy pareció considerar esto ya que suavizó sus facciones, recuperando la compostura característica en él. Fue entonces cuando Harry decidió hablar.

- Creo que tengo una idea de cómo sucedió esto - comenzó mientras abrazaba al rubio que había terminado por quebrarse y ahora temblaba entre sus brazos - hace unos días alguien escucho a Hermione y Blaise hablando sobre nosotros dos... pero era de noche y solo alcanzaron a ver una sombra. Intentaron seguirla pero no lo lograron...

El ojiverde medito unos instantes antes de volver a encarar a los dos adultos.

- Creo que estamos hablando de la misma persona que se encargo de ponerlo al tanto a usted, Sr. Malfoy.

Lucius bufo. ¡Claro¡Sin duda aquel informante anónimo había sido el responsable¡El maldito cretino que si bien le había proporcionado información valiosa con respecto a su hijo, ahora se había encargado de ponerlo contra la espada y la pared! Porque sin duda, antes de media tarde tarde, el Lord Oscuro ya estaría enterado de todo; y el destino de su nieto seria decidido antes de lo que había esperado.

- Hijo escúchame...

Draco alzo la vista para encontrarse con la decidida mirada de su progenitor.

- Y tú también Potter - Harry asintió - Es cierto que esta situación ha sido de los mas inesperada, pero tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse todo el mundo. Era ahora o tras el enlace, después de que el anuncio de este fuera publicado. Dejen de lamentarse y afróntenlo; debieron de pensar en esto antes de "decidir" tener una familia, ahora ya no sirve de nada sentirse miserables. Draco, muéstrate orgulloso; eres un Malfoy, recuérdalo siempre. Potter lo mismo va para ti, no quiero que alguien que vaya a pasar a ser parte de mi familia ande por ahí lamentándose de sus actos.

Ambos chicos parpadearon asombrados. ¿Era su impresión o Lucius Malfoy trataba de animarlos? Sin duda no había sido el discurso más sutil del mundo, pero habían entendido. Los dos asintieron con determinación ante lo cual el adulto sonrió complacido y dio media vuelta dejando la habitación.

- Están exentos del las clases por hoy. El director hablará con ustedes mas tarde.

Harry suspiro por fin cuando el profesor Snape cerró la puerta tras de si. Lentamente se fue recostando en la cama arrastrando a su pareja consigo; quedando ambos abrazados sobre el suave cobertor.

- Creí que iba a morir - susurró Draco contra el cuello del moreno, mandando agradables escalofríos por el cuerpo de este.

- Y yo - contesto con total sinceridad - ahora todos lo saben... ¿qué vamos a hacer?

El Slytherin lo pensó por unos momentos, la vista fija en el cielorraso de la cama, su mano acariciando lentamente el firme estomago de su pareja, inhalando el suave aroma que este despedía... Una idea cruzó su mente y sonrió con satisfacción.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Mhhh...?

- Tengo un maravillosa idea de lo que podemos hacer...

Dicho esto se apodero de los labios del Gryffindor en un beso hambriento, aprovechando su confusión inicial para introducir sus manos por debajo de la camisa, maravillándose con la suavidad de la piel de Harry.

El moreno se dejó hacer con una suave risa, ya estaba acostumbrándose al incremento de libido de su Dragón y aquello no le importaba. Disfruto de las suaves caricias que le propiciaba, suspirando cuando Draco tocaba algún punto particularmente sensible. Lo que si lo sorprendió un poco fue cuando el rubio comenzó a desnudarlo; quiso protestar pero fue acallado con un suave beso que terminó de rendirlo ante su pareja, si este quería llegar un poco mas lejos esta vez, lo dejaría.

Pero el Slytherin no quería llegar un poco mas lejos, esta vez Draco lo quería todo. Una vez se hubo deshecho de la estorbosa camisa se dedicó a repartir húmedos besos por todo el pecho de su pareja, saboreando el sabor de su piel, deleitándose al comprobar como la respiración de Harry se iba volviendo mas irregular.

Decidió ir un paso más allá y atrapó uno de los pezones entre sus labios arrancando un gemido de sorpresa del moreno; temeroso de que el ojiverde se echara para atrás, volvió a sus labios besándolo de forma demandante, exigiéndole total sumisión a aquella lengua que se rozaba deliciosamente con la suya, mientras estimulaba lentamente el olvidado pezón con sus dedos.

Esta vez no hubo sorpresa solo placer, placer que Harry quería retribuir pero que el rubio no le dejaba. Una vez mas la boca del Slytherin dejo a su compañera para atacar el cuello, arrancando gemidos cada vez mas audibles de parte de su león.

- ¡Draco¡Harry¿Se encuentran bien!

- ¡Oh¡Mal momento Blaise!

La habitualmente pálida piel del Slytherin se torno de un rojo intenso al notar que ya no estaban solo en su habitación, pero no fue precisamente por el mismo motivo por el cual su pareja se había sonrojado.

- ¡FUERA...!

Draco no puedo más que lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra mientras echaba a los intrusos a gritos, Hermione y Blaise se veían obligados a huir por sus vidas otra vez; así, una vez se encontraron nuevamente solos, el rubio echo un hechizo a la puerta para evitar la entrada de nadie mas.

- Ahora... ¿En donde estábamos? - susurró mirando a Harry de forma depredadora, quien solo sonrió al recibir los labios de su dragón nuevamente.

Solo que esta vez su dragón no pensaba desperdiciar ni un minuto mas. Sin darle tiempo a Harry de pensar lo que estaba sucediendo le despojó de sus pantalones, recorriendo todo el camino de este con sus labios, masajeado levemente su erección por encima de la ropa interior. El moreno gimió audiblemente mientras su pareja volvía a atacar sus pezones succionando ávidamente hasta dejarlos duros y sensibles, sin abandonar en ningún momento el suave ritmo que había impuesto sobre la dureza.

Draco se incorporó brevemente y sonriendo complacido antes los gemidos de su león, maravillándose de cómo esas orbes esmeraldas lucían empañadas por el placer y el deseo. Aquel día el Gryffindor iba a ser suyo a como diera lugar, de eso se encargaba el.

Harry estaba en la gloria, sentir a su Slytherin acariciándolo de aquella forma era mas de lo que podía soportar, incluso cuando este retiro su ropa interior no hizo un solo sonido de protesta, se limito a sentir y a disfrutar las atenciones que le brindaban. Necesitando aun más de él.

- Draco...

Atendiendo a la suplica el rubio se dedicó a prepararlo suavemente; lo que mas quería en el mundo era sentir a Harry dentro de si, pero no podía arriesgarse a dañar al bebe. Cuando sintió el cuerpo del Gryffindor listo para recibirlo se fue introduciendo en el con la misma lentitud con que lo había preparado, comenzando con movimientos suaves que poco a poco se fueron tornando mas rudos conforme el ojiverde presa de la pasión pedía mas y mas.

Los gemidos se hicieron más profundos a la par que el ritmo aumentaba. Harry se aferró con desesperación a la espalda del rubio, mordiendo el hombro de este en el momento en que, sin poder contenerse mas, estallaba entre los dos; Draco lo siguió de cerca, gimiendo con deleite al sentir los músculos del moreno contraerse obligándolo a venirse, llenando a su pareja con su semilla.

Disfrutando aun de los vestigios de su orgasmo el rubio de retiró delicadamente, dejándose caer agotado a un lado del Gryffindor.

- Maldito embarazo - gimió después de un rato - recuérdame Potter, que después de que este pequeño inquilino decida salir de mi, te demuestre lo que un Malfoy en todas sus facultades es capas de hacer.

Harry rió, acomodándose contra el rubio, dispuesto a una reconfortante siesta.

**-.--.-**

**Siento que lo arruineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...! ;; no me gusta! Pero en fin! Hace siglos que no escribo un lemon así que se aguantan! Después de todo no sera el único que tenga el fic, así que supongo que iré mejorando (o eso espero)**

**Ya saben! Dejen sus comentarios si! ojitos parpadeantes aunque sea para decirme que en este cap apesto! ¬¬**

**Besiñus!**

**Nynia**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

**Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas -- Mortifaga de Armas (yay! xD)**


	13. cap 13

**My Mistake**

****

Autora: Nynia

**Clasificación:** R

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Slash (MPREG), es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; aun no es nada gráfico, pero llegará a serlo, si te disgusta este tema pues estas invitad a irte por donde entraste

**N.A:** Epa! Que conste que esta vez demore menos eh! ¬¬ ok, no es gran diferencia pero me esforcé, y eso cuenta; y sin mencionar que ya volví a clases y los profes están mas exigentes que nunca! T.T malditos!

Este cap va dedicado a mi linda beta Anna Lylian por aguantarme en mis graaaaaandes lapsos de inactividad xD ¡Besos inda! ¡Te kerooooooo...!

Nota: Este cap no esta beteado... la verdad moria de ganas de postearlo por eso no espere a que mi beta me lo reenviara xD (gomen!) Es posible que encuentren algunos errores ortográficos, pero ya subiré la versión corregida despues.

**-.--.-**

Draco aun no sentía preparado, pero sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar a todos, no podía esconderse para siempre y tenia que seguir con sus clases por todo el tiempo que su estado no se lo impidiera; para así, al final de su embarazo, estar lo menos atrasado posible. Ya había perdido todo un día de clases por el incidente del profeta, no podía permitirse perder uno más.

Con decisión ató el nudo de su corbata y salio del baño hasta la habitación donde Harry lo esperaba. El moreno lo recibió con una sonrisa de ánimo y no pudo más que corresponderla. Estaba aterrado, si; pero era un Slytherin, y mas aun, un Malfoy, no se acobardaría ante nadie. Iría al gran comedor con la frente bien en alto, y si alguien se atrevía a cuestionarlo... pagaría el precio enfrentándose a sus desequilibrios hormonales.

- ¿Listo? - preguntó el Gryffindor tendiéndole su mochila

Asintió.

- ¡Bien! No podré estar contigo todas las clases, pero Blaise estará allí para apoyarte en todo. Si te sientes indispuesto durante alguna, solo dilo y...

- ¡Harry!

- ¿que?

- Llegaremos tarde, no me romperé, lo juro. - Draco sonrió, secretamente satisfecho por la preocupación de su pareja.

El Gryffindor devolvió el gesto un poco apenado por ser tan sobre protector, sus mejillas tiñéndose levemente de rubor, lo cual el rubio considero adorable. Se acerco lentamente a su pareja y le besó, un beso suave y falto de lujuria, pero no por eso menos importante, ya que era un beso que hablaba de amor.

Por fin, unos minutos después, bajaron juntos al Gran Comedor. Al pasar las grandes puertas de roble el silencio dentro de esta volvió a ser sepulcral, sin embargo, esta vez estaban preparados. Pero para lo que Draco no estaba preparado era el que su pareja se despidiera de el con un corto, pero no por eso casto, beso en los labios y enfilara decidido hacia su mesa, donde un pelirrojo comenzaba a ponerse mas rojo de lo habitual.

Sacudió su cabeza despabilándose un poco y sonrió con satisfacción. Si tenía dudas sobre como seria el comportamiento de su león en público, ahora estas estaban descartadas; al parecer a Harry le había sentado bien el cambio y ahora seguiría engriéndolo con o sin gente alrededor.

- Buenos días Draco - lo saludo un sonriente Blaise cuando se sentó a su mesa - que "ocupados" estábamos ayer ¿no? No te presentaste a ninguna clase...mh... -fingió pensar - ¿Aprovechábamos el tiempo acaso...? - terminó preguntando el pelirrojo en un tono insinuante, claramente refiriéndose a lo que él y Hermione habían alcanzado a ver el día anterior.

- ¡Cállate Blaise!

El Slytherin rió. Pero sin suda era el único al que aquella situación le hacia gracia, el resto de alumnos de la mesa de la Serpiente miraba a Draco con expresiones que variaban entre el asco, el enojo y la decepción. Pero sobre todo la de cierta rubia denotaba una ira profunda y el rubio no se tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que se dio el estallido que ya se esperaba.

- ¡¿Como pudiste Dray! - Chilló - ¡Potter! ¡De entre todos Potter! ¡¿Como pudiste!

El rubio suspiro con cansancio, luego endureció la mirada y encaro a Parkinson.

- Ese "querida" - pronuncio con desprecio - no es tu problema, y como no recuerdo haberte dado en ningún momento permiso para cuestionarme espero no tener que oír más al respecto.

La Slytherin se mordió el labio ante tal respuesta; claramente ofendida y ansiosa por seguir recriminando al heredero Malfoy, del cual pensó que tendría oportunidad de llegar a ser su esposa. Pero ahora todos sus planes para el futuro se hacían añicos ante sus ojos; Draco estaba en estado... y nada más y nada menos que de Potter, Harry Potter, que no era solo un gryffindor sino que además del condenado chico-que-vivó era la persona a la que supuestamente su Dray más detestaba.

- ¡es que no puedo creerlo! - volvió a chillar indignada sin poder contenerse - ¡Es potter, Dray! ¡POTTER!

"¡Por Merlín!" pensó el rubio con cansancio "¡esta chica es peor que un Howler! ¡¿Es eso físicamente posible!"

Decidió ignorar los gritos que seguían saliendo a raudales de la boca de aquella molesta mujer, y que sabía seguirían saliendo, y comenzó a servirse el desayuno.

Aparto la avena de si claramente asqueado, últimamente no soportaba nada que involucrara la leche y en cambio se sirvió una buena ración de huevos con tocino, y en un impulso que no pudo refrenar le agrego café en polvo encima a estos.

- ¡IACK!

- ¡Cállate Blaise!

No muy lejos de ahí algo similar se sucedía en la mesa de los leones.

- ¡No puedo creerlo Harry! ¡¿En que estabas pensando al acostarte con esa asquerosa serpiente y dejarla preñada!

Hermione frunció el ceño con molestia mientras el ojiverde suspiraba con cansancio.

- Dejar a Draco en estado, Ron, no es algo que Harry haya planificado

- ¡Ese no es el punto! - grito molesto el pelirrojo - ¡el punto es que Harry se follo a Malfoy! ¡Nos traiciono al enredarse con esa serpiente! Es un futuro mortífago ¡¿recuerdas!

Varios asentimientos de cabeza a lo largo de la mesa secundaron la moción de Ron. La gran mayoría de Gryffindors consideraban el actuar de Harry algo indigno, ¿y porque no? Repugnante

- ¡Mide tu vocabulario Ron! - le encaró enfadada la castaña

- ¡Bueno! - siguió este sin prestarle mayor atención - Por lo menos fue Harry quien se la metió y no--

- ¡Ronald Weasley! ¡No me obligues a echarte una maldición!

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de recibir la mirada cargada de furia del pelirrojo. Es que realmente este chico tenía un carácter demasiado explosivo para su propio bien... y el del resto.

- ¡¿Por que lo defiendes tanto Mione! ¡¿Acaso no estas enfadada tu también! Actúas como...

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron como platos mientras el entendimiento se abría paso por su mente. No era posible... ¿o si?

- ¡TU LO SABIAS! - chilló de pronto - ¡Tu sabias que la serpiente estaba preañada! ¡Tu sabias que Harry se lo había jodido!

- ¡Suficiente! - Hermione saco su varita y apuntó al colérico Gryffindor, pero una mano la detuvo.

Harry meneo la cabeza en negación y obligo a su amiga a guardar nuevamente su varita.

- Déjalo Mione. Sabemos como es Ron, sabíamos que se pondría así... ya se le pasará... - habló con tranquilidad mientras su amigo lo miraba indignado.

- ¡Se me pasa NADA! ¡Mione lo sabia! ¡Tú se lo dijiste! ¡Y a mi nada! ¿¡Que acaso no confiabas en mi!

El moreno se paso una mano por los rebeldes cabellos en señal de desesperación. Era cierto que no le había dicho nada a su amigo, y se sentía en parte culpable por no haberle contado algo tan importante... pero no era por falta de confianza. Ron tenía un carácter muy explosivo, y Draco no necesitaba alguien mas para que lo angustiara; ya era suficiente con su padre, aunque ahora toda la comunidad mágica había sido sumada también.

¿Quién habría sido el maldito o maldita que había contactado el profeta? Iba a averiguarlo, y cuando lo encontrara, aquella persona preferiría nunca haberse metido con su dragón. Volviendo a la realidad encaro al pelirrojo.

- Ron ponte a pensar ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado? Exactamente igual que ahora ¿cierto?

Su amigo guardo silencio, lo que interpreto como un mudo asentimiento.

- Draco estaba pasando por muy malos ratos - continuó - no voy a especificar cuales porque son cosas de el, así que no podía permitirme que lo mortificaras aun mas. La salud del bebe esta en riesgo cada que él sufre algún disgusto.

- ¡Exacto!

La castaña encaro a su amigo con una expresión de superioridad en el rostro.

- Un embarazo masculino no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera Ron. Los riesgos en estos son tres veces superiores con respecto a uno normal, y dado que ni Draco ni Harry habían planificado que esto se diera, la condición mental de Draco había estado demasiado frágil semanas antes; es una suerte que al fin este se halla calmado ya que podría haber afectado al feto si la situación se prolongaba por mas tiempo. Un gryffindor colérico e hiriente era lo ultimo que Draco hubiera necesitado en aquellos momentos. Así que cierra la boca ya que Harry no te lo contó no por falta de confianza sino para resguardar de la vida de SU hijo. ¡¿Entendiste! ¡¿O necesitas que te lo diga una vez más! - terminó la castaña con una mirada amenazante, como retándolo a que lo hiciera

Ron boqueo un par de veces, como intentando replicar, sin embargo al final solo opto por poner una expresión enfurruñada y cruzarse de brazos sin soltar una sola sílaba más. Era obvio que había captado el punto, sin embargo el pelirrojo no era de los que cedían tan fácilmente.

El resto del desayuno continuo de una forma casi normal, sin embargo la situación no mejoro con el pasar de las horas; para el momento en que Harry se encontró con Draco en la clase de Pociones, este se le echo al cuello con una expresión de mortificación tal que le formo un nudo en el estomago.

- tan mal estuvo ¿eh? - pregunto una vez el rubio se separo lo suficiente de él

Draco asintió mientras se sentaba junto a Harry en una de las primeras carpetas.

- Blaise se encarga de ellos, pero no es suficiente; con sus miradas basta para hacerme bullir de rabia - el Slytherin hizo un pequeño puchero - ¡Los detesto!

Harry sonrió y tuvo tiempo suficiente para depositar un leve beso en la cabeza de su Dragón antes de que Snape entrara y la clase diera inicio.

**-.--.-**

Lucius se sentía la persona mas miserable del mundo aquella mañana mientras descansaba su adolorido cuerpo en el estar de su gran mansión. Narcissa se encontraba a su lado leyendo un grueso tomo sobre las complicaciones que podrían darse si el embarazo de su hijo no se desarrollaba de una manera normal, hojeaba distraídamente el grueso tomo lanzando de cuando en cuando furtivas miradas a su esposo.

Ambos se encontraban muy preocupados por la situación de hijo pero no lo demostraban, y mucho menos pasaba por sus mentes el confiarse sus temores mutuamente; esa era una muestra de debilidad que nunca se permitirían. Debían ser fuertes, y mas ahora que el Lord se había enterado de todo y no había demostrado estar muy conforme con la decisión de Lucius de proteger a su nieto.

**FLASH BACK **

Lucius había sido llamado a la presencia del Dark Lord pocas horas después de abandonar la torre donde su hijo y Harry se hospedaban ahora.

Con su habitual mascara de indiferencia avanzo por los fríos corredores de la guarida de Lord Voldemort, alzando el rostro en una muestra de superioridad mientras se cruzaba por trechos con mas seguidores de este que lo observaban con miradas cargadas de sospecha y reproche; no faltó alguno que se atrevió a recriminarle el proceder de su hijo y que termino pagando cara su osadía. Por fin frente a la presencia de su señor se acerco hasta besar el dobladillo de su túnica y se posesionó ante este a la distancia precisa para demostrar respeto pero no por eso inferioridad.

- Lucius... Lucius... - habló el Lord en un tono suave que puso en alerta al rubio - noticias muy interesantes han llegado a mis manos, pero no por el método que me hubiera gustado. O te atreverás a decir, mi querido Lucius, que tu no sabias nada de esto.

Sabiendo de antemano que era imposible mentirle al Lord Oscuro, Lucius decidió que lo mejor era acomodar los hechos un poco.

- Me entere hace poco mi Lord - agacho la cabeza tratando de simular arrepentimiento - Draco había mantenido esto en secreto; sin embargo cuando supe toda la verdad la condición física de mi hijo no era estable y no quería darle esta noticia hasta estar completamente seguro de que el bebe sobreviviría.

- ¿Y su condición es estable ahora Lucius?

- Va por buen camino mi Lord.

- ¡CRUCIO!

Malfoy calló de rodillas al suelo, doblado de dolor ante la brutalidad de la maldición echada por su señor, pero ni un solo quejido abandonó sus labios; era un Malfoy y no demostraría debilidad. Además sabia que a Voldemort le gustaba torturar aun mas cuando la victima rogaba y aullaba con desesperación, si se mantenía en silencio quizás se aburriera rápido y el castigo no duraría tanto.

- ¡¿Y que te hace pensar, Lucius, que yo quiero que ese engendro sobreviva! - siseo con peligrosidad el mago más temido de todos los tiempos - ¡es un hijo de Potter! ¡Y no me importa si también es tu nieto, ningún hijo de Potter llegara al mundo que yo planeo dominar! ¡¿Entendido!

Al notar como su súbdito no podía contestar por el dolor quito la maldición del rubio y volvió a repetir la pregunta en un tono mucho más suave, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño.

- ¿Entendido Lucius?

Lucius se mordió el labio con frustración. Lo último que quería era deshacerse de su nieto, pero exponer su punto de vista en aquel momento era un completo suicidio.

Ese niño le traería poder, el poder que necesitaba para alcanzar sus metas sin tener que ensuciarse las manos como lo venia haciendo desde hacia años. Le traería la estabilidad que necesitaba para preservar el poder del apellido Malfoy... precisamente porque ese niño seria también un Potter.

- Me traerás a tu hijo mañana, y yo mismo me encargare de acabar con ese estorbo - ordenó el Lord ante la falta de respuesta.

Ese fue el detonante para la paciencia de Malfoy. Con una mirada cargada de odio se enfrento al que hasta aquellos instantes había sido su señor.

Luego todo había sucedido muy deprisa, le había gritado a Voldemort una sarta de improperios indignos de su apellido pero de los cuales no se arrepentía y había logrado escapar del lugar por un pelo para llegar a su mansión molido hasta los huesos, pero seguro de que ahí estaría a salvo. La magia ancestral que protegía la Mansión Malfoy era una de las pocas cosas que Lord Voldemort no podía eliminar.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- ¿Que haremos con Draco ahora? -su esposa rompió el silencio

- Estará a salvo en Hogwarts - contestó con frialdad - hable con Dumbledore, él se encargará de todo.

- ¿Se los diremos?

- Quizás... pero aun no es tiempo. Hay un enlace del cual preocuparse por el momento.

**-.--.-**

- Harry...

- ¿Umh...?

- Tengo hambre...

- ¿Hambre...? - el moreno parpadeo confundido y trato de enfocar a su novio; cosa que resultó imposible por su falta de gafas y la oscuridad total del lugar - Pero...  
¿Qué hora es?

Draco puso la carita de culpabilidad más adorable que tenia mientras susurraba la respuesta, cosa que no sirvió de mucho ya que el ojiverde no podía verlo.

- Las 3:20

- Oh... las 3:20... ¡¿Las 3:20! ¡¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora!

- ya te lo dije - susurró - tengo hambre... el bebé no deja de patear y exigirme que lo alimente. Si no como pronto, moriré...

Harry suspiró con resignación mientras susurraba un "lumos" para luego encarar a su pareja. La expresión de desolación que este le devolvió derritió por completo sus defensas y terminó de convencerlo de que por Draco sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

- Está bien - sonrió - ¿Qué es lo que el pequeño exige esta vez?

Draco lo pensó un momento.

- Menta, helado de menta - contestó el rubio relamiéndose de antemano - con salsa tártara encima

Harry no replicó, y también prefirió no hacerse una imagen mental del pequeño antojo de su Dragón; se limitó a echarse su capa encima y enrumbar a las cocinas. Seguro y encontraba a algún elfo despierto.

**-.--.-**

**¡Waaaa...! ¡Este Cap. me gusto mucho escribirlo! Al fin salí de mi bloqueo y me pasó como al principio: me siento frente al teclado ¡y la historia se escribe sola:D Solo espero continuar así por mas tiempo...**

Quiero pedir disculpas por lo mucho que demoro entre actualización y actualización, se que es pesado, pero... ¡es que realmente el tiempo no me da abasto! ¡Y a veces a mi muso no se le da por cooperar! mira mal a su muso porque lo quiere demasiado como para azotarlo

¡En fin! ¡Espero les haya gustado!

¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Besiños!

Nynia

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas (Mortífaga de Armas)


	14. cap 14

**My Mistake**

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Slash (MPREG), es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; aun no es nada gráfico, pero llegará a serlo, si te disgusta este tema pues estas invitad a irte por donde entraste

**N.A:** Bien, hacia mucho que había prometido continuar con MM, pero por los mismos motivos por los que dejé el resto de mis fics... dejé también de escribir este. La verdad hasta me había planteado seriamente que para no abandonarlo y dejarlo hasta ahí, podía darlo en adopción para que alguien mas lo continuara; menos mal que no lo hice... .U me hubiera arrepentido horrores ya que al fin salí del laaaaargo bloqueo en el que había caído y puedo continuarlo por mi cuenta.

En fin! Este cap va dedicado a mi amiits Eyda, en gran parte la causante de que saliera de mi bloqueo 0 ya saben a quien hacerle un altar y prenderle una velita xD. Es que esta niña (si mocosa!!!! xD) desobedeciéndome por completo se leyó MM cuando le dije que se leyera Sangre Real O.o casi me da el chucaque! Es que esta mujer todavía esta en "entrenamiento" con respecto al yaoi/slash... y mira que chuntarse un MPREG de buenas a primeras... ¬¬U la subestimé, en vez de traumarse o morirse de una embolia, como pensé que podría llegar a pasar, le gustó! O.o se leyó todo de un tirón!!!! ... OMFG ToT He creado un monstruo!!! xD

Pero bueh! Después de eso como que me entraron ánimos y ganas de escribir de nuevo, así que ahí les va el Cáp.

Enjoy!!!!

**-.--.-**

Si había una palabra para describir como se sentía Harry aquella tarde, esa era "miserable".

La poción le estaba saliendo fatal, y el que estuviera trabajando con un colérico pelirrojo (si, a Ron aun no se le pasaba en enojo) y el que Hermione se hubiera sentado a trabajar junto con Blaise, lo cual la impedía de auxiliarlo como siempre hacia, no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Pero sin duda lo que mas le molestaba era la ausencia de su novio a su lado. La poción que estaban haciendo aquella clase despedía unos gases tremendamente tóxicos, por lo cual trabajaban con sendas mascarillas, pero aun así el riesgo era muy alto como para arriesgarse a que alguien en estado estuviera expuesto a estos; así que Draco había quedado exento de Pociones una vez mas.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? Sonrió. Conociendo sus reciente habito de comer como si no hubiera un mañana lo mas probable era que el rubio estuviera de excursión en la cocinas. Menos mal que le había enseñado la entrada a estas, Draco prefería comer de todo un poco y el tener que explicarle a un elfo domestico exactamente que quería que le trajeran lo ponía de mal humor.

- ¡Harry¡¿Quieres concentrarte¡No puedo hacer esto yo solo!!!

El gryffindor volvió a la realidad al escuchar la indignada voz del chico a su lado.

- Lo siento Ron – sonrió arrepentido – estaba distraído

El pelirrojo bufó

- ¿No me digas? Seguro estabas pensando en la serpiente rastrera de Malfoy ¿verdad?

Harry frunció el ceño molesto. ¿Cómo se atrevía su dizque amigo a decirle a su adorable rubio serpiente rastrera¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta que era la criatura mas encantadora del planeta?

Iba a replicar con todo el arsenal de palabras hirientes que poseía, y que había aprendido del rubio en cuestión, cuando sintió una presencia a su lado y no pudo más que rogar a todos los seres superiores existentes y por existir que no fuera Snape.

- Sr Potter...

Claramente todos estaban ocupados o de vacaciones ya que era precisamente su profesor quien estaba parado a su lado mirándolo con cara de muy pocos amigos.

- ... podría el gran salvador del mundo mágico hacernos honor de prestar atención a mi clase y trabajar como todo el resto hace ¿o es que acaso considera que se encuentra muy por encima de los demás como para necesitar meter un poco mas de conocimiento en su cerebro?

- Profesor yo...

- ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor¡Y preste atención a lo que hace o nos hará estallar a todos!!! – rugió el hombre dejando al moreno con la palabra en la boca, antes de seguir inspeccionando el trabajo de los demás.

Harry maldijo su suerte y se obligó a centrarse en lo que hacia. Solo debía aguantar una hora mas de pociones y al fin podría ir al encuentro de su novio, claro está, si Snape no le daba antes una detención.

**-.--.-**

- Ya regresé – dijo ni bien llegó a su habitación, arrojando la mochila a un lado mientras buscaba al rubio con la mirada.

Lo encontró sentado tras el escritorio; rodeado de plumas, libros y pergaminos, adelantando quizás sus ensayos pendientes.

- ¡Bienvenido!

Al oír el saludo de su pareja el Slytherin levantó la vista de sus escritos con una gran sonrisa, pero su mirada se volvió reprobatoria al ver las cosas de Harry tiradas en el suelo y como este iba por la habitación cambiándose, dejando que la ropa que se iba quitando cayera donde fuera.

- Voy a tomar un baño – dijo este sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba – estoy muerto

- Y muerto es como vas a estar si no recoges el chiquero que estas haciendo

El Gryffindor paró en seco y parpadeo confundido ¿Qué?

Volteo hacia el rubio para ver si había sido una broma de este, pero al ver su expresión seria le dio una repasada a la habitación ¿Qué chiquero? Si todo estaba en orden...

- ¡Recoge tus cosas Harry! No soporto el desorden, y claramente no pienso hacerle de ama de casa limpiando lo que tú ensucies

La expresión de confusión del moreno se acrecentó. ¿Que acaso Draco estaba haciendo todo aquel lío por un par de cositas fuera de su sitio?

- Las recojo al salir – contestó encogiéndose de hombros retomando su camino hacia el baño

- ¡Las recoges ahora mismo!!!

Harry volvió a girar sobre si mismo, nuevamente retrasando su reconfortante ducha, para observar al rubio exasperado.

- Draco ¿no te pareces que estás sobreactuando? Solo son...

- ¡LAS RECOGES!!!

Pegó un bote y aun semidesnudo se puso a recoger todo a la carrera, sin poder creerse que su novio se pusiera así por algo tan ridículo. Por su parte el rubio al ver cumplida su orden volvió a sumergirse en su trabajo, pero tras unos segundos arrojó la pluma sobre el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos observando a Harry ordenar sus cosas con el ceño fruncido.

Terminó de acomodar su uniforme en el cesto de ropa sucia para que los elfos lo lavaran y volteó hacia el rubio esperando que este al fin le dejara tomarse un baño, pero al ver el rostro de Draco supo que este iba a demorar aun mas.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – gimió buscando entender el comportamiento del Slytherin.

- No se como sean los Gryffindor, pero por lo menos en Slytherin nos gusta mucho el orden y la pulcritud; a MI me gusta mucho el orden y la pulcritud. No pienso vivir contigo si resulta que eres todo un desorganizado, para que al final nuestro hijo termine aprendiendo esas malas costumbres.

¡Oh, gran Merlín¡Esto ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos! Solo habían sido una mochila y un poco de ropa fuera de lugar, tampoco es que hubiera vuelto la habitación un caos con eso.

Pero claro, después de todo Draco era un Malfoy, estaba acostumbrado a los mejores lujos, y estos no incluían siquiera una mota de polvo fuera de lugar ¡Pero tampoco era como para que le amenazara con dejarlo¡Porque eso había sido claramente una amenaza y-!...

¡Un momento¿Era su imaginación o el rubio había utilizado la palabra "nuestro" para referirse a su bebé?

- ¿De que sonríes Potter? Estoy hablando enserio, no pienso aceptar que cuando vivamos juntos nuestra casa sea una pocilga... ¡Potter¡Te estoy hablando!

Observaba al rubio enfadarse cada vez mas con él, pero no podía evitarlo; sabia que debía tener una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, pero es que escuchar a Draco hablar como si el bebe fuera de ambos lo hacia muy feliz.

- Nuestro hijo... – repitió medio idiotizado, ampliando su sonrisa que se había vuelto aun mas estúpida al notar lo bien que se sentía decir aquellas palabras.

Draco, al caer en cuenta al fin de lo que había dicho se sonrojó completamente. No había pensado antes de hablar y había soltado algo tremendamente bochornoso, seguro que luego Harry se burlaría de él; o eso pensaba, porque después de recuperar un poco los sentidos el Gryffindor se había acercado hasta él para besarlo como si quisiera devorarlo ahí mismo... cosa que, ahora que pensaba, no le desagradaría en absoluto.

**-.--.-**

Se encontraban ambos en la cama, Harry secando cariñosamente los platinados cabellos de su pareja mientras este se dejaba mimar encantado.

Después de aquella pequeña discusión el moreno se había disculpado por su actitud con el rubio, alegando que definitivamente no quería ser un mal ejemplo para su hijo, y habían terminado ambos en el baño disfrutando de una reconfortante ducha juntos.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta los alertaron y Harry echo celosamente una de las sabanas de la cama sobre Draco que aun estaba medio desnudo. Instantes después, mientras el rubio protestaba ante la actitud ridículamente celosa de su pareja, Narcisa Malfoy entraba a la habitación seguida de dos magos mas, los tres vestían elegantemente y la bruja lucia una media sonrisa en el rostro.

- Espero no haber interrumpido

- Madre ¿Qué haces aquí? – habló el Slytherin a modo de saludo, sacando al fin, medio asfixiado, la cabeza de debajo de las aprisionantes telas.

- Tu padre y yo estuvimos hablando, y al fin fijamos la fecha para el enlace, tenemos dos semanas para preparar todo, y lo primero que vamos a hacer es mandar a confeccionar sus túnicas de gala.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron asombrados. ¿Dos semanas? Sabían que Lucius quería que se enlazaran lo antes posible para que el heredero Malfoy no fuera un hijo fuera de matrimonio, pero tampoco se esperaban que fijaran la fecha tan pronto. Recién se estaban acostumbrando a vivir como pareja, no se sentían preparados para ser esposos.

- Pero madre... ¿no te parece muy pronto?

- Nunca es demasiado pronto para empezar con los preparativos

- No nos referíamos a eso Narcisa, es solo que todo esto del enlace, aun nos estamos haciendo a la idea y...

La mujer rubia frunció el ceño.

- ¿Te estas echando para atrás Potter?

- ¡No! Es solo que...

- ¡Entonces no se hable mas! – Volvió a sonreír – Pier y Francis son los mejores modistas de Paris, y los he traído exclusivamente para que se encarguen de las túnicas. ¿A que esperan? Pónganse de pie y dejen que les tomen las medidas

**-.--.-**

- Estoy agotado – se quejó el moreno una vez la madre de Draco y lo dos modistas se hubieron ido – tu madre va a matarme antes de que lleguemos a enlazarnos

- ¡Vamos! No es para tanto Harry, solo fueron unas cuantas pruebas

- Ya... y luego nos hizo ojear quinientos catálogos para ver que diseño queríamos para nuestras túnicas, y al final los eligió ella.

El rubio rió.

Si había algo que apasionara a su madre eso era la ropa, ya se esperaba algo así; después de todo el había heredado aquel gusto, debía admitir que le encantaba vestirse; se veía tan podidamente atractivo con ropa de diseñador que ¿quién podía culparlo?

- Ya veras como te vas a ver irremediablemente sexy con el diseño que eligió mi madre... – se acercó con actitud predadora hacia el ojiverde que estaba recostado en la cama - va a ser tan excitante quitarte toda esa costosa ropa la noche de bodas.

Harry gimió con desesperación. Ahí iba de nuevo, desde su primera vez juntos ya habían pasado tres noches en las que el rubio no lo había dejado descansar como Dios manda y si seguía así iba acabar con él.

- ehm... ¿sabes? Tengo clase mañana temprano

- Yo también – contestó el Slytherin sin darle mucha importancia, sentándose a ahorcajadas sobre las caderas del moreno

- Y es con McGonagall, me reprenderá si me quedo dormido de nuevo

- No te duermas entonces... – quitándole la camisa

- Pero...

Cualquier otro argumento que pudiera haber dado fue acallado cuando los labios del rubio silenciaron a los suyos en un apasionado beso que no daba lugar a replicas. Draco quería sexo aquella noche, y sexo iba a tener.

Definitivamente entre Narcisa y Draco lo iban a matar antes de tiempo.

**-.--.-**

**Jooooooooooo...!!!!!!!! Lo logre!!!! Termine otro cap!!! Y nada de llantos por parte del rubiales... se feliz Eyda! Dray volvió a ser el mismo!... pero no te aseguro que no vuelva a llorar xD es que Harry también necesita un Draco apapachable**

**Bueno este cap no es muy importante, mas que nada me sirvió para retomar la trama del Fic, es que tanto tiempo sin escribir ya me había desligado un poco de la historia. Espero no demorar mucho para el próximo... y si me dejan una cantidad aceptable de reviews, puede que haya lemon (juas! Juas! Chantaje) (Por cierto Eyda, no se si te lo dije pero Lemon implica "accion" entre los nenes, T.T OMG! Aun no puedo creer que te hayas leído esto)**

**En fin! Eso es todo por hoy! Espero les haya gustado... en lo que cabe u.u **

**Kissus!!!**

**Nynia**

**PD: No se quejen del largo del cap ¡eh! Hace mucho que advertí que estos serian cortos xD**


	15. cap 15

**My Mistake**

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Slash (MPREG), es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; aun no es nada gráfico, pero llegará a serlo, si te disgusta este tema pues estas invitad a irte por donde entraste

**N.A:** Bueno primero que nada, perdon por la demora... pero realmente para mi es difícil seguir escribiendo, no quiero ahondar en detalles así que espero que lo comprendan; eso si! No pienso dejar ninguno de mis fics inconclusos asi que no tienen porque preocuparse, pero que van a tardar, van a tardar.

Este cap esta dedicado a Zyren (Eyda) por haberme ayudado a ordenar mis ideas y así poder terminarlo (¬¬ aunque fuera a punta de amenazas) ¡Gracias mujer! Espero que te guste xD aunque sea la ultima parte que es lo único que no has leído ya.

Sin mas! Enjoy!

**-.--.-**

- No puedo creer que ya solo falten tres días... es demasiado pronto

Lo último que necesitaba Harry era que le recordaran aquello, como si no lo supiera de sobra y se sintiera un manojo de nervios por ello, pero al parecer todos en la escuela estaban empecinados hacerlo... recordarle día tras día que estaba apunto de abandonar la liga de la soltería. Había esperado algo de apoyo por parte de sus amigos... craso error.

Hermione con su fría lógica no para de darles vueltas al asunto, exponiendo los 'pros' y los 'contras' de la situación tratando de calmarlo... no lo lograba; y Ron... bueno, al parecer el pelirrojo si había notado su reacción ante la mención del enlace... y había desarrollado una malsana satisfacción en vengarse de él recordándoselo.

- solo tres días mas y te vas a amarrar de por vida con nuestro hurón favorito

- ¡Ron¡Basta! No es como si Harry necesitara de tu sarcasmo ahora, lo sabias? Esta a punto de llevar a cabo un enlace mágico irrompible y debe estar calmado para ese entonces...

¿Irrompible? Nadie le había hablado sobre eso... Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba era algo logico.

- ...es magia muy poderosa y nada debe salir mal. Además, conociendo a Lucius Malfoy estoy segura que estará encantadísimo de usar algún ritual antiguo para así jactarse de lo pura y ancestral que es la sangre de su familia, y si eso es así Harry tendrá que aprender como llevarlo a cabo todo al pie de la letra

¿Ritual¿Aprender?... ¡¿Qué¡Para colmo le iban a dejar tarea!

- ¡Así que lo ultimo que necesita es que te burles de él¡Mas bien deberías darle todo tu apoyo y comprensión!

- ¿Así como tu? – el pelirrojo la observo con burla

- ¡Por supuesto!

¡Por Merlín! Necesitaba salir de ahí AHORA. No es que no agradeciera toda la preocupación de la castaña y eso... pero si esa era su forma de ayudarlo...

**-.--.-**

Hacia rato que Draco intentaba concentrarse en su lectura, y no era preciosamente por no estar cómodo o por falta de concentración que no lo lograba; mas bien la razón era cierto pelirrojo sentado a su lado que no dejaba de mirarlo con insistencia.

Blaise quería decirle algo, lo notaba, y si su compañero no se decidía a hacerlo pronto, corría el riesgo de acabar con la poca paciencia del rubio y terminar con un maleficio bien puesto.

Por un momento pareció que este iba a arriesgarse y abrir la boca de una vez por todas, pero en el último instante se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y se quedó callado.

El rubio bufó exasperado y dejando a un lado el tomo sobre embarazo masculino que intentaba leer encaró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

- Blaise

- ¿Si Draco?

- Suéltalo ya

- ¿De que hablas?

¡Ah no¡Esto si era el colmo! Si el pelirrojo creía que por estar embarazado las neuronas ya no le funcionaban pues estaba muy equivocado. Puso su mejor mirada 'made in Malfoy' y volvió a hablar con el tono mas glacial que poseía.

- que lo digas de una jodida vez

Fue en ese instante en que el instinto de supervivencia de Blaise hizo aparición; si en un principio no preguntaba nada por miedo a la furia del rubio slytherin, pues ahora se daba cuenta que mas riesgos corría al quedarse callado.

Suspiró. Si de por si tratar con Draco era difícil, pues un Draco hormonal era aun peor.

- Tres días y te casarás con Potter... – dijo por fin.

Draco volvió a bufar. ¡Vaya! Ya se había tardado.

- Harry, Blaise, y no nos vamos a casar, nos vamos a enlazar, un enlace mágico para ser mas exactos.

- Si, eso. ¿Y...?

- ¿Que tratas de decirme? – Esta vez el tono del rubio mostraba claramente que iba enfadándose - ¿Si estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer? Lo estoy. ¿Si estoy enamorado de Harry como para atarme a el por el resto de mi vida? Lo estoy. ¿Si estoy seguro de que Harry me ama también? Todo parece apuntar a ello, y no me preocupo, nadie se resiste a un Malfoy. ¿Si soy conciente de que somos muy distintos y que vivir juntos va a ser tremendamente difícil? Lo se, lo sabemos; y estamos trabajando en ello...

- ¿Si eres conciente de que tarde o temprano tu padre se dará cuenta de que tu bebé no es de Potter, y va a armar el escándalo del siglo cuando se de cuenta de que ha enlazado a su único heredero con la persona que mas detesta en el mundo?

- Oh...

- Si, "oh"

**-.--.-**

La habitación estaba en perfecta calma, justo lo que Harry necesitaba en esos momentos... Paz y tranquilidad... y ningún novio hormonal que le fuera a saltar encima, listo para exigirle otra inacabable sesión de sexo. Es decir, amaba a su rubio con locura, y le encantaba tenerlo cerca y besarlo, acariciarlo, hacerle cosas sucias y todo eso... ¡pero joder! Esta bien que fuera un adolescente saludable, con las hormonas en pleno apogeo y estuviera encantado de retozar con su novio todos los días... ¡Pero es que lo de Draco ya era una exageración!!!

Las pocas veces que no estaba haciendo el amor con Draco era, o porque estaban en clases, y eso que el slytherin ya lo había obligado a saltearse varias, o porque este ultimo estaba enfadado con él. Y esta vez era, precisamente, uno de esos últimos casos. Al rubio le había dado un berrinche (aun no descubría porque) y se había largado a su sala común.

Sabia que cualquiera pensaría que era un terrible novio al dejar a Draco irse de esa forma... ¡Pero por Merlín¡Si seguía así iba a matarlo!!! Las primeras diez veces claro que había corrido tras el, le había rogado, suplicado, por poco y hasta llorado... y luego el rubio había querido sexo de reconciliación...

¡Pero no¡Esto no podía seguir así! No sabia de donde rayos sacaba su dragón toda esa energía extra, pero obviamente el no la tenia; así que aunque le doliera en el alma, y aunque su novio se enfadara con el durante días... estaba decidido. Iba a hablar con el, e iba a dejar en claro que no podían seguir así. No más sexo del físicamente posible, no era saludable, por lo menos para él.

Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza, y haciendo acopio de todo su valor Gryffindor el ojiverde se levanto de la cama dispuesto a ir a hablar con Draco en ese preciso instante; al parecer el destino estaba de su parte ya que ni hubo llegado a la puerta cuando esta se abrió dejando entrar al rubio a la habitación, quien, literalmente se le echo encima.

**-.--.-**

Muy bien. Esto ya era un avance; era bueno saber que ni bien tocaba a su novio sus hormonas se calmaban un poco; porque con el ataque de ansiedad que le había entrado después de procesar lo que Blaise le había dicho no había dejado de temblar. Pero ahora, en brazos de Harry, se sentía mas clamado y listo para hablar con el moreno de aquel delicado tema, que no tenia idea porque, había olvidado.

"_Quizás fue precisamente porque quería olvidarlo"_

Por otro lado, Harry estaba presa del pánico, ya se imaginaba que era lo que quería el rubio... y ahora que lo tenía frente a él (o encima) su tan preciado valor Gryffindor se había ido de paseo.

- Uhm... Draco...

- ¡Que bueno que te encontré! Lamento haberme enfadado – puchero encantador – me perdonas ¿verdad?

Awwwww... ¿Como no perdonarlo si ponía esa cara?_ "¡No Harry¡Concéntrate! Tienes que hablar seriamente con él ¿recuerdas?" _

Sonriendo tomó al slytherin por los hombros, obligándolo a levantarse suavemente.

- Claro que te perdono Dragón, ahora ¿me dejas pararme?

- ¿Por qué? – Sonrisa predadora – si estoy tan cómodo aquí

Bueno, que tuviera que hablar un tema urgente con Harry no significaba que no pudiera divertirse antes ¿no?

Pero todas las ilusiones de rubio se vinieron abajo en el preciso instante en que la puerta de la habitación sonó y sin esperar respuesta alguna Pier y Francis entraron con sendas sonrisas listos para la última prueba de las túnicas.

Un imperceptible suspiro de alivio abandonó los labios del moreno mientras Draco se levantaba a regañadientes.

**-.--.-**

- Bien eso es todo – Francis sonrió mientras terminaba de guardar las túnicas

- Han sido unos modelos excelentes – apoyó Pier – sobre todo usted joven Malfoy, ha considerado seguir la carrera de modelaje profesional

Draco sonrió ufano mientras Harry ponía los ojos en blanco. _"¡Lo que me faltaba! Que le alimenten aun mas el ego"_

Pero luego no pudo más que fruncir el ceño con molestia. Acaba de imaginarse a Draco como modelo profesional, rodeado de fans y saliendo en todas las revistas, alguna que otra vez con muy poca ropa encima... ¡NO! Definitivamente no iba permitir que SU dragón se convirtiera en modelo de nada. ¡No lo aprobaba, punto!

Estaba tan ocupado rumiando la cólera de imaginarse al Slytherin como figura publica que no notó el momento en que los dos modistas se despedían y los volvían a dejar solos; aunque no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo hasta que se diera cuenta de ello... motivo: ya tenia de nuevo a Draco encima.

- eh... uhm... Draco, cariño, tenemos que hablar

- claro, claro, hablaremos todo lo que quieras

Harry podría haberse sentido aliviado por estas palabras, PODRIA, si es que el rubio no las hubiera acompañado con un claro intento de arrancarle la túnica de encima.

- no dragón, enserio... necesitamos hablar

- por supuesto – túnica afuera, ahora a por la camisa

- Draco!

- ¿No creen que deberían dejar eso para la noche de bodas, chicos?

Un escalofrío recorrió al moreno, eso no podía estar pasando.

- ¡Mamá!!!

¡Oh joder¡SI estaba pasando!

**-.--.-**

- ¿Qué te trae por acá madre?

Ambos rubios se encontraban sentados en la pequeña salita con la que contaba la habitación mientras Harry trataba de recuperarse del susto echado sobre la cama con una toalla húmeda cubriéndole el rostro (demasiada impresión para el pobre que su futura suegra los viera en esa posición)

- Es sobre el enlace – Narcisa sonó encantada – ¡Ya esta todo listo¡Va a ser el evento del año!

Harry dejo de lamentarse y prestó atención. ¿Su prospecto de suegra acababa de decir lo que creía que acababa de decir¿Acaso había mencionado su enlace y la frase "Evento del año" en la misma oración?

- Oh¿enserio? No esperaba menos – a Draco no pareció sorprenderle – después de todo es el enlace de un Malfoy... y Harry Potter.

- ¡Oh si¡Si, si¡Todo el mundo mágico está a la expectativa! – Por el tono de voz Harry podría jurar que la siempre impecable Narcisa estaba dando de saltitos sobre su asiento y a poco de aplaudir de la emoción – ya mande todas invitaciones, todas la figuras mas importantes del mundo mágico estarán presentes, incluso el ministro esta encantado de asistir, y ni que decir los periodistas... ¡toda la prensa estará ahí!

¿Prensa?

- ¿Prensa?

Bueno, por lo menos en eso su novio también parecía estar en desacuerdo.

- Por supuesto que si hijo. ¿Qué creías? Estarán en la ceremonia, y en la fiesta también claro

¡¿Fiesta?!

- Así que tendremos una fiesta...

- Justo después de la ceremonia, se llevara a cabo en un salón privado del Salem, el mas grande claro, tienen que entrar dos mil invitados; y el ministro ya dio su aprobación para que un gran escuadrón de aurores se encarguen de la vigilancia. Por mi parte ya contraté a los mejores chefs de alrededor del mundo para que se encarguen del bufete y a los mejores músicos para el baile.

¡¿Baile¡Oh joder¡Mátenme ahora!

"_¡Voldemort¡¿Donde estas cuando te necesito?!!!"_

**-.--.-**

Una hora después Narcisa por fin abandonaba la habitación de los chicos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Harry por su parte seguía tirado en la cama en la misma posición y casi convencido de que incluso le había dado fiebre. Y Draco... Draco acababa de caer encima suyo de nuevo.

- Draco por favor...

- ¡Potter, Draco¡Se que están ahí¡Abran!

Si alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho que se alegraría de tener que ver a Snape fuera de clases, lo hubiera maldecido; pero ahora era precisamente lo que pasaba, es mas, casi podría besarlo.

El rubio hizo un puchero mientras salía de encima de su victim... ¡ejem! novio y abría la puerta de mala gana.

- ¡¿Que quieres?!

- Esa no es la forma de tratarme Draco – Mirada gélida marca Snape - y vengo a ver como se encuentran. Acabo de ver a Narcisa salir y Lucius me encargó que si la veía por aquí me cerciorara de que no había creado ningún problema.

- ¡Estamos perfectos¡Gracias!

El rubio estuvo a punto de azotar la puerta en la nariz de su padrino, pero este fue mas rápido y puso un pie para evitarlo, luego haciendo al slytherin a un lado se acercó a la cama donde el moreno seguía retorciéndose.

- ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa Potter?!

- Invitados... fiesta... baile... prensa...

Severus suspiro.

- Me lo temía...

**-.--.-**

**-** Bébase esto Potter, y por el amor de Merlín, trate de descansar un poco.

- Si profesor

- Y tu Draco¡ten un poco de consideración!

El rubio hizo un puchero mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Severus se masajeó el puente de la nariz desesperado.

Y Harry hizo una mueca de asco al terminar de beberse la poción.

- Muy bien, los dejo ahora – el adulto caminó hacia la puerta pero antes de salir volvió a encarar a los jóvenes – Potter, descanse, es enserio.

- Si profesor

- Bien

Draco sonrió, por fin se había librado de su entrometido padrino.

- ¡Buenas tardes profesor!

- ¡Buenas tardes profesor!

¡Maldición!

Severus no había terminado ni de cerrar la puerta cuando dos nuevos visitantes habían llegado.

- Granger, Zabini. Draco y Potter se encuentran dentro, pero no hagan mucho alboroto.

- ¿Paso algo¿Draco está mal¿Por eso necesita descansar? – esa era la voz de Blaise.

- No – un gruñido por parte del pocionista – Potter lo necesita.

Ambos jóvenes entraron algo extrañados en la habitación de los chicos ¿Cómo era eso de que Harry se encontraba mal? si había estado perfecto toda la mañana. Aun así les bastó una mirada para notar que algo no iba bien con el moreno... y definitivamente con Draco tampoco; embarazado o no, esa mirada asesina en él no era muy normal.

- Umh... Chicos... ¿sucedió algo? – la castaña haciendo gala de su cuota de valor Gryffindor

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso Granger?

- oh... ¿pues por qué será...? – esta vez fue el pelirrojo el que habló – ¿quizás porque Potter luce como si le hubiera pasado una manada de hipogrifos por encima?

Bien, Harry sabia que debía lucir terrible, pero claramente Blaise estaba exagerando...

- ¡No es nada de su incumbencia¡Ahora fuera! Harry y yo estábamos ocupados

¡Momento¿Que Draco no había escuchado al profesor Snape decirle que necesitaba descanso¿Que se había propuesto el rubio¿Quedar viudo antes del enlace?

Algo de su desesperación debió notarse en su mirada ya que la castaña se le acercó claramente preocupada. Posando la mirada sobre su mejor amigo se dedico a analizarlo por unos minutos y luego volteó hacia el rubio con los brazos en jarras y expresión critica.

- Draco Malfoy! – Su voz sonaba claramente molesta – ¡¿Que no te has dado cuenta que Harry está en su limite¡Esta bien que debido al embarazo sufras un aumento de libido pero claramente te estas aprovechando de la situación¡Y mas aun teniendo el enlace tan cerca¡Lo estas matando de estrés!

Si no hubiera estado tan cansado y cien por ciento de acuerdo con su amiga, Harry se habría sonrojado; pero prefirió centrase en la reacción de su pareja.

Por unos instantes el rubio parecía a punto de estallar. Entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente, observando con furia a la castaña frente a él; mas luego de estar un rato así y que la Gryffindor no cambiara de actitud en lo absoluto, pareció pensarse las cosas y mirar a Harry analítico... no tardo mucho en cambiar de expresión y arrojarse en brazos de su novio con expresión mortificada.

- ¡Harry¡Lo siento¡Lo siento tanto¡No me di cuenta¡Lo siento!

Era la primera vez que Harry recibía uno de los ataques hormonales del rubio de tan buena gana. Acariciando lentamente los cabellos del rubio le dedico una sonrisa agradecida a Hermione, quien observaba la escena muy satisfecha de si misma junto a un divertido Blaise.

**-.--.-**

Harry despertó aquella mañana sintiendo la respiración del rubio sobre su rostro y sonrió al notar lo descansado que se sentía, era como si todas sus fuerzas se hubieran renovado, y pensar que lo único que había necesitado fue una buena noche de descanso.

Tratando de no despertar a su novio se desenredó lo mejor que pudo de él; algo en lo que había adquirido práctica, ya que desde que se mudara a aquella habitación con Draco, este ultimo había adquirido la manía de utilizarlo de almohada. No que se quejara, realmente le encantaba tener a su Dragón pegado a su cuerpo, sentirlo completamente relajado junto a él, distinguiendo así lo pequeños movimientos que a veces hacia el pequeño por la mañana.

Tomo una ducha relajante pensando en el giro que había dado su vida en tan poco tiempo. Era increíble pensar que estaba a dos días de enlazarse con Draco Malfoy, y que era inmensamente feliz por ello. ¿Nervioso? Claro, quien no lo estaría, pero completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Quería a Draco a su lado, lo amaba, y a su bebé también.

Su bebé... sonrió. No podía creer que fuera a ser padre en tan poco tiempo. Siempre había querido una familia y el destino le había sonreído por fin brindándole una. Sabia que el hijo de Draco no era suyo, pero lo iba a querer y cuidar como si lo fuera, además ya tendrían tiempo de tener mucho mas... o eso esperaba.

Sin importar que tan bien andaran las cosas, no podía olvidarse de él, de su destino, de Voldemort. Pero lucharía¡vaya que lo haría! Ahora tenía un motivo más por el cual hacerlo. Antes era proteger a sus amigos, a las personas que quería y que confiaban en el; ahora, lo haría por su familia.

Anudando una toalla a su cintura salio del baño con una expresión decidida para cambiarla por una ternura al observar al rubio que aun dormía en la cama. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan feliz, y el iba a encargarse que continuara así por el resto de su vida.

Se sentó a su lado cuidando de no despertarlo y no pudo evitar derretirse al observar la pancita que cada día se notaba más. Era maravilloso saber que había una nueva vida ahí dentro, un pequeño ser preparándose para salir al mundo exterior. Acariciándola lentamente se inclino para dejar un suave beso en los labios del rubio, sonriendo al notar como unos adormilados ojos grises lo observaban algo confundidos.

- ¿Harry?

- Buenos días

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Aun es temprano, si quieres puedes descansar mas

Tras desperezarse un poco el rubio reclamó los labios de su pareja, en un beso mucho más posesivo que el leve roce que Harry le dio.

- yo ya descansé lo suficiente... ¿y tu?

Como toda respuesta el Gryffindor volvió a tomar los labios de su chico, acariciando lentamente los muslos por sobre la tela del pijama, encantado de sentir a Draco suspirar de satisfacción dentro del beso. Para Harry no había nada mejor que el sabor del rubio, su olor, la forma en que gemía y se retorcía bajo sus caricias, y la forma en que sus ojos lo observaban cuando ya no podía mas de placer.

Con cuidado de no aplastarlo fue colocándose sobre él, trasladando sus labios a aquel cuello blanquísimo que se dedico a lamer y succionar con esmero, seguro de dejar algunas marcas en el, que demostraran a todos de quien era propiedad Draco Malfoy.

Draco gemía bajito al sentir los labios de Harry marcar aquella parte tan sensible de su cuerpo, porque estaba seguro que quedaría marca, pero si era su Gryffindor quien lo hacia no le importaba; es mas, de alguna manera aquello lo encendía más, la forma posesiva aunque delicada en que Harry se comportaba durante el sexo.

Después de aquella primera vez en que lo habían hecho, el moreno se había asegurado de mostrarle sus ansias de dominar, de demostrarle a Draco que era suyo, dedicándose cada vez a marcar su cuerpo... lamiendo, succionando, mordiendo, y aquello le encantaba; sin darse cuenta Harry se había vuelto una adicción.

Sin poder controlarse más comenzó a gemir mas fuerte mientras los labios del ojiverde besaban un camino hacia uno de los rosados pezones, al cual se dedicó a atender con lentitud hasta endurecerlo por completo para luego brindarle el mismo cuidado a su gemelo.

Sonriendo levemente al notar como el rubio comenzaba a restregarse contra él, rogando silenciosamente por más, dejo de entretenerse con el pecho del rubio para bajarle el pantalón del pijama de un tirón liberando así su erección, que se irguió orgullosa reclamando atención. Con lentitud comenzó a besarla la suave piel alrededor de esta, apenas rozándola, y solo la tomo entre sus labios cuando los finos dedos del rubio s enredaron en su cabello exigiéndoselo. Gustoso se dedico a lamer y succionarla por momentos, sintiendo como el mismo se excitaba al limite al oír los gemidos descontrolados de su pareja.

Era un tormento hacer el amor con Harry, era un tormento de verdad porque el moreno había aprendido en muy poco tiempo como enloquecerlo y se dedicaba siempre en tenerlo al limite, jugando con su cuerpo de forma maestra, obligándolo la mayoría de veces a suplicar; pero era la tortura mas deliciosa que podía haber.

Sintiéndose al límite de su resistencia unió nuevamente sus labios a los del rubio que lo volvía loco, entrando lentamente en su cuerpo, atrapando los gemidos de Draco en sus labios; para empezar luego una lenta y tortuosa danza, siempre cuidadoso, siempre haciendo al rubio disfrutar tanto como lo hacia el, liberando sus labios solo para sentir el grito ahogado del rubio en su orgasmo que era suficiente para que se viniera el también.

Con cuidado se retiro de él para dejarse caer a su lado, atrapándolo entre sus brazos, feliz al notar la sonrisa satisfecha en los labios de su novio.

Iba a pelear, iba a pelear con todas sus fuerzas para que esta felicidad nunca acabara.

**-.--.-**

**Ok! Se que prometí un lemon si me dejaban muchos comentarios (y vaya que lo hicieron sarta de pervertidos xD) y que muchos se esperaban algo mas candente que esto... pero no puedo!!! ;; Lo intenté! De veras. Pero teniendo a Draco con panchita se me hizo muuuuy dificl, me da no se que (no asco por cierto), siento como si Harry podría lastimar al bebo o algo asi, y me corto . **

**Pero como compensación les hice un chap mas largo y para la próxima ya tengo todo el camino preparado para el enlace... y la noche de bodas ¬¬ en la cual juro solemnemente esforzarme ToT aunque si alguien quiere ayudarme no me opongo, hablo en serio, mi e-mail esta en mi pagina de usuario para cualquiera que quiera socorrerme en esta titanica tarea (jo! Que exagerada yo)**

**En fin! Espero que les gustara!**

**Kissus!!!**

**Nynia**

**PD: Y esta vez que no se hable del largo del cap que me he superado a mi misma u.ù Si señor!**


End file.
